Special 7- From darkness to light
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: Past and present merge...Neo has to face his dark side once again but this time he is more pissed off than ever. He is even willing to turn his wife against him...


**SUPER SPECIAL** **7**

 **ΑΠΟ ΤΟ ΣΚΟΤΑΔΙ ΣΤΟ ΦΩΣ**

Πέρασαν κιόλας 8 χρόνια...; Σαν να ήταν χτες που δύο νέα παιδιά ένωσαν τις ζωές τους και από τότε μοιράζονταν τα πάντα μαζί...Ποιος μπορεί να ξεχάσει τότε που ένας νεαρός άντρας αναγκασμένος να φύγει από την πατρίδα του, έφτασε στην Ιαπωνία αποφασισμένος να αφήσει πίσω το παρελθόν του και να ξεκινήσει μια καινούρια ζωή...Πώς είναι δυνατόν να μη ληφθεί υπόψη το γεγονός ότι μέσα σε λίγα λεπτά η ζωή αυτού του παιδιού θα άλλαζε τελείως από τη στιγμή που ένα θεϊκό θηρίο τον θεώρησε εκλεκτό και δέχτηκε να φιλοξενηθεί στο σώμα του λαμβάνοντας ταυτόχρονα μια απίστευτη δύναμη...

Αυτή ήταν μόνο η αρχή της καινούριας ζωής του. Αυτή η μεταστροφή τον έκανε να αναθεωρήσει πολλές απόψεις που είχε μέχρι τότε και να λάβει έναν σημαντικό ρόλο. Με την υπερφυσική αυτή δύναμη να κυλάει μέσα στις φλέβες του, έγινε ένας μαχητής που αγωνιζόταν για να προστατεύει τους συνανθρώπους του έστω κι αν δεν είχε να κερδίσει τίποτα.

Στη συνέχεια φρόντισε να διευρύνει τις διαπροσωπικές του σχέσεις αλλά με πολύ μεγάλη προσοχή μιας και είχε προδοθεί πολλές φορές σε αυτόν τον τομέα. Ο πρώτος φίλος που έκανε ήταν ο καταλύτης για τη μετέπειτα ζωή του. Ο λόγος: Αυτός ο φίλος ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό, του συμπαραστάθηκε στις δύσκολες στιγμές του και είχε ένα στήριγμα να ακουμπήσει όταν αντιμετώπιζε κάποιο πρόβλημα.

Όμως αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτα μπροστά σε ότι θα ακολουθούσε και θα συμπλήρωνε την πλήρη αλλαγή στο χαρακτήρα του. Ποια ήταν όμως η αιτία αυτής της δραστικής αλλαγής; Λοιπόν η αιτία ήταν μια ψηλή όμορφη γυναίκα με πολύ μακριά καστανά μαλλιά και υπέροχα μεγάλα πράσινα μάτια, η παρουσία της και μόνο ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από αρκετή για να τον κάνει να τα ξεχάσει όλα. Δέθηκε μαζί της σχεδόν αμέσως και η σχέση τους γινόταν όλο και πιο δυνατή όσο περνούσαν τα χρόνια. Ωστόσο αυτό υο κορίτσι δεν ήταν συνηθισμένο, όπως κι αυτός έτσι κι εκείνη είχε μια δύναμη μέσα της και τη χρησιμοποιούσε για τον ίδιο σκοπό μαζί με την ομάδα της. Παρόλα αυτά εκείνος δεν είχε μάτια για άλλη, μέχρι και τώρα δίνει ότι έχει και δεν έχε για να την προστατεύει από κάθε τι κακό αδιαφορώντας για τη δική του ζωή, μοναδικό του μέλημα ήταν και είναι να διασφαλίζει πρώτα τη δική της.

4 χρόνια αργότερα, αυτοί οι δύο τελικά έδωσαν όρκους αιώνιας πίστης και αγάπης μέχρι και σήμερα.

Σε κάθε περιπέτεια ήταν μαζί, Από την αναμέτρησή τους με τις αποστάτες Outer Senshi μέχρι και σήμερα με την επάνοδο και πτώση του Χάους από το μέλλον. Κάθε μάχη, κάθε στιγμή της, κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε, τους έδενε ακόμα περισσότερο, ειδικότερα όταν κλήθηκαν να αντιμετωπίσουν το δυσκολότερο αντίπαλο που προερχόταν από το ίδιο το σκοτάδι και δεν έδειχνε κανένα έλεος.

Όταν οι μάχες κόπασαν μπορούσαν να χαρούν επιτέλους τον έρωτά τους χωρίς να τους διακόπτει τίποτα κι έτσι, μερικούς μήνες πριν, ο έρωτάς τους έφερε τους καρπούς του οι οποίοι ήταν 2 πανέμορφα παιδιά.

Ποιο ήταν όμως αυτό το ζευγάρι...; Μα φυσικά δεν ήταν άλλο από τον Neo και τη γυναίκα του την Makoto Kino, ή πιο γνωστή ως Sailor Jupiter. Πέρασαν 8 χρόνια από την κοινή τους ζωή και τώρα με τα παιδιά τους να συμπληρώνουν το ευτυχισμένο αυτό σκηνικό, η εικόνα τους δείχνει πιο όμορφη από κάθε άλλη φορά...

Ωστόσο όπως είναι γνωστό σε όλους, τίποτα δεν κρατά για πάντα. Οι απανωτές επιτυχίες των ηρώων μας και η εξορία κάθε κακού στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών, γέννησε την επιθυμία τους για εκδίκηση και την απόκτηση πολλών εχθρών από μέρους τους. Ειδικότερα δύο από τους αντιπάλους οι οποίοι ηττήθηκαν με ταπεινωτικό τρόπο από τν Neo και εξορίστηκαν στις Σκιές, αποζητούσαν την επάνοδό τους ώστε να πραγματοποιήσουν την τρομερή τους εκδίκηση...

Μακριά από το δικό μας κόσμο, σε μια απόκοσμη διάσταση όπου επικρατούσε το απόλυτο σκοτάδι, δύο πνεύματα βρίσκονταν εκεί για πάρα πολύ καιρό...Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών ήταν πλέον το νέο τους σπίτι και από αυτό σχεδίαζαν το πώς θα επιστρέψουν για να σκορπίσουν ξανά τον όλεθρο:

-Πώς το άφησα να συμβεί...;! Είμαι ο δυνατότερος πολεμιστής του σύμπαντος κι έχασα από αυτόν;! Καταραμένος να είσαι Neo!

-Υπάρχει τρόπος να τους εκδικηθούμε. Κι αυτόν κι όλες τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

-Οι άλλες δε με ενδιαφέρουν! Ο μοναδικός μου στόχος είναι ο Φαραώ! Το μόνο που θέλω είναι να τον σκοτώσω! Είναι το μόνο που θέλω!

-Αν συνεργαστούμε θα μπορέσουμε να βγούμε από εδώ και να πάρουμε εκδίκηση!

-Και τι μπορείς να μου προσφέρεις εσύ; Ουδόλως με απασχολείς εσύ. Εγώ θα πάρω αυτό που θέλω χωρίς τη βοήθειά σου, θα του πάρω ότι πολυτιμότερο έχει κι αυτό είναι η γυναίκα του, ανήκει σε μένα, όχι σε αυτόν.

-Ο Neo είναι δικός μου!

-Τι νομίζεις ότι λες;! Εγώ θα τον σκοτώσω! Τι κοινό μπορείς να έχεις εσύ μαζί του;! Είπε τότε ο κακός Neo σε έντονο ύφος προς τη Galaxia. Εκείνη ήταν ο συνομιλητής του όλη αυτήν την ώρα.

-Πρέπει να τον απασχολήσω με κάποιον τρόπο ώστε να κάνεις τη δουλειά που θέλεις εσύ.

-Δεν ξέρω τι κοινό έχεις με αυτόν αλλά το καλό που σου θέλω να μην απλώσεις τα χέρια σου πάνω του. Έγινα κατανοητός;!

-Εντάξει ας προχωρήσει το σχέδιο.

-Πριν προχωρήσουμε απαιτώ να μάθω τι τρέχει με σένα και με εκείνον.

-Είσαι πολύ αδιάκριτος.

-Δικό μου πρόβλημα. Τώρα λέγε.

-Ότι τρέχει με σένα και το Δία.

-Τι είπες;! Δεν άκουσα καλά. Από πού κι ως πού;! Αυτός σε μισεί! Με το ζόρι γλίτωσες το κεφάλι σου εκείνη τη μέρα.

-Και με σένα όμως το ίδιο συμβαίνει. Τη σκότωσες αν θυμάσαι.

-Και λοιπόν1 Το έκανα γιατί με απέρριψε. Προτίμησε αυτόν τον ανόητο από μένα...

-Δεν έχει σημασία πώς μπορείς να τη διεκδικείς από τη στιγμή που την είχες κάνει να υποφέρει; Δεν ήταν μαζί σου με τη θέλησή της, θα το θυμάσαι υποθέτω...

-Ανοησίες. Όταν φούντωνε η επιθυμία του να την προστατέψει, εμφανιζόμουν εγώ. Έχω κάθε λόγο να τη διεκδικήσω. Κανείς δεν μπορεί να κρυφτεί από το σκοτάδι κι ο Neo δεν είναι εξαίρεση.

Η συζήτησε όδευε να καταλήξει σε αδιέξοδο αλλά τελικά δε θα γινόταν αυτό γιατί μια φωνή μέσα από τις σκιές θα έδινε τη λύση στο πρόβλημα αυτών των δύο αντιπάλων. Ο σφυγμός του κακού είχε αρχίσει να χτυπάει:

-Βρίσκομαι παγιδευμένος στο βασίλειο των Σκιών χάρη στο Φαραώ, αλλά τώρα που ξέρει ποιος είναι, δεν μπορώ να επιστρέψω... Γι αυτό πρέπει να πάρω την εκδίκησή μου από αυτόν. Κι εσείς οι δύο είστε τα τέλεια δείγματα για το σχέδιό μου... Ακούστηκε να λέει μια φωνή μέσα από τις σκιές.

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Ρώτησε τότε ο κακός Neo.

-Εγώ...Ο Zork...Η ενσάρκωση του απόλυτου σκοταδιού...

-Και τι θέλεις από εμάς;! Τον ρώτησε και η Galaxia.

-Θέλω να καταστρέψετε τον αρχαίο Φαραώ...Αυτόν που με φυλάκισε εδώ πέρα και χάρη στην ανακάλυψη του παρελθόντος του, είναι αδύνατον να επιστρέψω ξανά...

-Και γιατί να το κάνουμε; Τι θα κερδίσουμε εμείς; Ρώτησε ο κακός Neo.

-Είστε πολύ ανόητοι να μου κάνετε παζάρια αλλά τέλος πάντων. Αυτό που θα κερδίσετε θα είναι η ελευθερία σας...Το μόνο που μένει να κάνετε είναι να δηλώσετε υποταγή σε εμένα και ότι επιθυμείτε θα γίνει δικό σας...

-Αυτό που θέλουμε είναι να γυρίσουμε στη γη και να εκδικηθούμε την εξορία μας στις σκιές! Απάντησε τότε η Galaxia κάνοντας σαφές αυτό που ήθελαν και οι δυο τους.

-Πολύ καλά...Η επάνοδός σας μόλις ολοκληρώθηκε...Είπε τότε η φωνή και με μια δέσμη σκοτεινής ενέργειας, ο Σκιώδης Neo και η Galaxia πήραν πίσω τα σώματά τους μαζί με τις δυνάμεις που κατείχαν και σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων μεταφέρθηκαν στη γη όπου το ύπουλο σχέδιό τους θα άρχιζε πολύ σύντομα. Το μόνο ερώτημα ήταν πόσο μακριά θα έφταναν για να πετύχουν αυτό που θέλουν...

Δυστυχώς όλα αυτά δεν ήταν ψέμα, ήταν μια άρρωστη πραγματικότητα. Η ιστορία ήταν γραφτό να επαναληφθεί 8 χρόνια μετά. Ποιο όμως ήταν το σχέδιό τους1 Πώς σκόπευαν αυτή τη φορά να περάσουν στην αντεπίθεση κα να καταστρέψουν πρωτίστως τον Neo με τη σύζυγό του και μετά όλη την υπόλοιπη ομάδα. Κανείς δεν το γνώριζε παρά μόνο οι ίδιοι. Κατά έναν περίεργο τρόπο συμφώνησαν να δράσουν συντονισμένα και μεθοδικά για να στεφθεί με επιτυχία ο σκοπός τους:

-Επιτέλους...Είμαστε ελεύθεροι...Τώρα καλά θα κάνεις να κοιτάς πίσω σου Neo...Η ανάσα μου θα πέφτει καυτή πάνω στην πλάτη σου...Είπε πανευτυχής ο σκοτεινός του εαυτός.

-Μη βιάζεσαι ακόμα, ξεχνάς τη συμφωνία μας; Του θύμισε η Galaxia.

-Εντάξει κατάλαβα. Θα προχωρήσουμε σύμφωνα με το σχέδιο.

-Θα χτυπήσω εγώ πρώτη...και μόλις σιγουρευτώ ότι ο Neo είναι υπό τον πλήρη έλεγχό μου, αναλαμβάνεις εσύ.

-Σύμφωνοι. Εγώ δεν ξεχνάω ότι είπαμε αλλά το ίδιο ισχύει και για σένα. Μια λάθος κίνηση και θα σε εκτελέσω επιτόπου. Της είπε αυτός κι εξαφανίστηκε.

Όσο για τη Galaxia, δε στάθηκε ούτε στιγμή. Αποφάσισε να τραβήξει τις Πολεμίστριες και να τις χωρίσει από τον Neo ώστε να τον απομονώσει και να θέσει σε εφαρμογή το σχέδιό της:

Γι αυτό το λόγο δημιούργησε μια εξάδα δαιμόνων ώστε να κρατήσει τα κορίτσια απασχολημένα:

-Τι είναι αυτά; Πολλοί δαίμονες μαζεμένοι; Δε μου αρέσει αυτό. Είπε τότε η Usagi και μεταμορφώθηκε πρώτη, έπειτα ακολούθησαν και οι υπόλοιπες. Όμως και ο Neo είχε τα χέρια του δεμένα καθώς είχε να αντιμετωπίσει κι αυτός έναν δαίμονα.

Ευτυχώς γι αυτόν δεν δυσκολεύτηκε ιδιαίτερα να ξεμπερδέψει με τον αντίπαλό του, μια απλή βολή Κόκκινων Κεραυνών ήταν αρκετή για να τον βοηθήσει να κερδίσει. Αλλά όλο αυτό ήταν απλά ένα δόλωμα, χωρίς να το ξέρει ο Neo μόλις είχε πέσει σε θανάσιμη παγίδα:

-Βλέπω ότι δεν έχεις χάσει την ικανότητά σου εδώ και χρόνια...Ακούστηκε ξαφνικά να του λέει μια φωνή.

Ο Neo τα έχασε στην αρχή αλλά μετά είδε ποιος του μιλούσε. Εκεί ήταν που πάγωσε στη θέση του.

-Τι έπαθες Neo; Κάνεις σα να είδες φάντασμα. Του είπε τότε η Galaxia καθώς εμφανιζόταν μπροστά του μέσα από μια κίτρινη λάμψη.

-Δεν μπορεί...Δεν είναι δυνατόν αυτό...Δε γίνεται! Έπρεπε να είσαι στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών! Της είπε τότε εκείνος φανερά ταραγμένος.

-Ναι θα έπρεπε...Αλλά επέστρεψε για έναν σκοπό...Για σένα...

-Για μένα; Δεν καταλαβαίνω που το πας! Της είπε τότε εκείνος που πράγματι δεν έδειχνε να καταλαβαίνει.

-Βλέπω ότι δεν με καταλαβαίνεις. Θα στο εξηγήσω λοιπόν...Η αγάπη μου για σένα με έκανε να γυρίσω σε αυτόν τον κόσμο...

-Τι είπες...;! κατάφερε στο τέλος να ψελλίσει.

-Σου φαίνεται παράξενο έτσι δεν είναι; Ούτε εγώ τολμούσα να το πιστέψω, προσπάθησα να το αγνοήσω στην αρχή, το θεώρησα ως φτηνό ανθρώπινο συναίσθημα αλλά τελικά ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από αυτό...Ότι έκανα τότε το έκανα για έναν και μόνο λόγο...

-Και ποιος είναι αυτός ο λόγος;!

-Γιατί σε αγαπώ...Είμαι η μόνη που σε αγαπάει αληθινά...Όλοι οι άλλοι σε κοροϊδεύουν με πρώτη και καλύτερη τη γυναίκα σου.

-Τι προσπαθείς να μου πεις τώρα;! Ότι η Mako μού λέει ψέματα εδώ και 8 χρόνια;! Αυτό προσπαθείς να μου πεις;! Μου φαίνεται ότι η διαμονή σου στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών σου κούνησε το μυαλό...

-Δυστυχώς αυτή είναι η αλήθεια. Δε σε αγαπάει πραγματικά...Είναι μαζί σου επιδή σε λυπάται...Επιδή ήσουν πληγωμένος από το παρελθόν σου. Πίστεψέ με...

-ΑΡΚΕΤΑ! Αυτό το κόλπο δεν πιάνει δύο φορές ξέρεις! Και την προηγούμενη φορά με ξεγέλασες λέγοντάς μου ότι την είχες σκοτώσει ενώ δεν είχε συμβεί τίποτα! Να είσαι ευχαριστημένη που δε σε είχα σκοτώσει αμέσως! Αλλά μιας κι επέστρεψες, θα το ευχαριστηθώ να σε συντρίψω ξανά!

Αυτά της είπε και τραβώντας το ξίφος της Χιλιετίας όρμησε καταπάνω της με άγριες διαθέσεις αλλά εκείνη παραμέρισε απότομα και απέφυγε το κατέβασμα της λεπίδας του ξίφους, εκνευρισμένος ο Neo από την αποτυχία του, ετοίμασε μια μπάλα Φλογισμένου ρεύματος και την εξαπέλυσε εναντίον της. Εκείνη όμως μπλόκαρε την επίθεση με έναν εντελώς ασυνήθιστο τρόπο. Εμφάνισε μια κάρτα, συγκεκριμένα την Ακύρωση Επίθεσης κι ενεργοποίησε τη δύναμή της για να σταματήσει τη φλογισμένη μπάλα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo:

-Δεν το πιστεύω! Πώς μπορείς να ζωντανεύεις τις κάρτες;!

-Αυτό είναι το μυστικό μου...Και τώρα Neo...ανήκεις σε μένα...

-ΠΟΤΕ! Φώναξε τότε αυτός κι επιχείρησε να της επιτεθεί κατά μέτωπο αλλά η Galaxia εμφάνισε άλλες δύο κάρτες λέγοντας:

-Ώρα να παγιδέψω τη σκοτεινή σου δύναμη με αυτά!

Οι κάρτες που ενεργοποίησε ήταν το Φώς της Παρέμβασης και το Φράγμα του Φωτός με αποτέλεσμα να καταφέρει να τραβήξει έξω τη σκοτεινή δύναμη του Neo και να την παγιδέψει. Αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα ο Neo να νιώσει αυτήν την αλλαγή για τα καλά:  
-ΟΧΙ! Τι μου έκανες;!

-Χωρίς τη σκοτεινή σου ενέργεια είσαι ευάλωτος...Και τώρα είσαι δικός μου!

Η τελευταία κάρτα της οποίας τη μαγεία χρησιμοποίησε ήταν η Αλλαγή Καρδιάς, αυτό είχε σα επακόλουθο να πάρει τον Neo υπό τον έλεγχό της ολοκληρωτικά...

Οι συνεχείς μαγικές επιθέσεις τον εξασθένησαν και τον έριξαν αναίσθητο στο έδαφος ενώ την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή οι δαίμονες που είχαν εμφανιστεί εξοντώνονταν ή εξαφανίζονταν. Το ύπουλο σχέδιο της Galaxia είχε πετύχει...

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά, νομίζω ότι όλα ήταν στημένα. Παρατήρησε η Sailor Moon.

-Μάλλον έχεις δίκιο. Κι εκτός αυτού η ενέργεια του Neo εξασθενεί συνεχώς, δεν μπορώ να τη νιώσω σχεδόν καθόλου! Είπε και η Sailor Jupiter.

-Τι καθόμαστε τότε; Ας βιαστούμε να τον βρούμε πριν χειροτερέψουν τα πράγματα! Πρότεινε τότε η Sailor Mars.

Ωστόσο η αναζήτησή τους δεν απέδωσε καρπούς γιατί ο Neo όταν συνήλθε είχε ήδη φύγει από εκεί και είχε πάει σπίτι, όσο για τη Galaxia περίμενε απλά να αρχίσουν τα μάγια να ενεργούν πάνω του μιας και η σκοτεινή του δύναμη ήταν πλέον παγιδευμένη.

Αφού τελικά δε βρήκαν τίποτα, η Mako σκέφτηκε να πάει κι εκείνη σπίτι μήπως και τον έβρισκε εκεί. Και τελικά είχε δίκιο, ακόμα κι αν τον βρήκε ξαπλωμένο σε πλάγια θέση στο δωμάτιό τους:  
-Neo! Είσαι εδώ...Μας ανησύχησες όλους...Είσαι καλά...;

-Δεν ξέρω μάτια μου...Αισθάνομαι παράξενα εδώ και ώρα...

-Έχεις ώρα που είσαι εδώ;

-Όχι πολύ...

-Για να σε δω...Εσύ έχεις πυρετό! Του είπε πιάνοντας το μέτωπό του το οποίο ήταν ζεστό, έπειτα του είπε πάλι:

-Μην κουνηθείς, θα σε φροντίσω εγώ και θα γίνεις περδίκι.

Κι αμέσως έτρεξε στην κουζίνα να φτιάξει κάτι ανάλογο, για την ακρίβεια του έκανε ένα ιδιαίτερο είδος φιδέ, παρότι ήξερε ότι του Neo δεν του άρεσε ο φιδές, ήταν η μόνη επιλογή που είχε για να του πέσει ο πυρετός και να νιώσει καλύτερα. Όταν τον τελείωσε, τον έβαλε σε ένα μικρό πιάτο και του τον πήγε στο κρεβάτι του με σκοπό να τον ταΐσει γιατί είχε εξασθενήσει αρκετά για να το κάνει μόνος του.

-Έλα αγάπη μου, άνοιξε το στόμα σου. Του είπε καθώς του πλησίαζε το κουτάλι με μια σεβαστή ποσότητα μέσα του. Εκείνος άνοιξε το στόμα του και τον κατάπιε χωρίς καν να τον μασήσει, αλλά επιδή ήταν ζεστός, ένιωσε να τον ανακουφίζει, μάλιστα για να είναι σίγουρος έφαγε αρκετό. Όταν χόρτασε, η Mako τον ρώτησε:

-Είσαι καλύτερα τώρα;

-Ναι μάτια μου, ευχαριστώ...Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Θέλεις κάτι άλλο;

-Όχι Mako μου αν είναι θα σου πω...Της απάντησε και τότε εκείνη τον βοήθησε να χωθεί κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα για να ξεκουραστεί λίγο μέχρι που τον πήρε ο ύπνος ενώ αυτή κάθισε στο σαλόνι όντας πάντα σε ετοιμότητα. Τελικά δεν την χρειάστηκε άλλο και την πήρε κι αυτήν ο ύπνος...

Έτσι κύλισε όλη η νύχτα αλλά η επόμενη μέρα δεν ήταν σαν τις άλλες. Η Makoto ξύπνησε πρώτη αφήνοντας τον Neo να κοιμηθεί για να είναι καλύτερα. Δεν είχε όμως διέα τι συνέβαινε στην πραγματικότητα.

Όλα αυτά τα έβλεπε η Galaxia από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών κι έτριβε τα χέρια της από ικανοποίηση καθώς τα μαγικά της είχαν αρχίσει να ενεργούν:

-Όλα πάνε θαυμάσια. Όχι μόνο ο Neo ανήκει σε μένα αλλά σε λίγο θα καταστρέψει ο ίδιος αυτήν την ανόητη...

Από την άλλη, μη έχοντας ιδέα, η Mako δεν είχε προσέξει ότι ο Neo είχε εξαφανιστεί. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, η συμπεριφορά του είχε αλλάξει τελείως, δε θύμιζε σε τίποτα τον Neo που ήξεραν όλοι, τη θέση του είχε πάρει ένας απότομος ψυχρός και γεμάτος νευρικότητα χαρακτήρας που αντιδρούσε άσχημα με το παραμικρό. Το λουλούδι είχε αρχίσει να ανθίζει και η μεταστροφή του ήταν αναπόφευκτη...

Όταν κατάλαβε πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά, έσπευσε και τον πήρε από πίσω, ακολουθώντας τον είδε με τρόμο μερικούς ανθρώπους να κείτονται αναίσθητοι, προφανώς θα είχαν τη φαεινή ιδέα να του πουν οτιδήποτε που θα τον εξαγρίωνε και πλήρωσαν βαρύ τίμημα γι αυτό.

-Τι στο καλό συμβαίνει;! Είπε τότε στον εαυτό της κι αμέσως κάλεσε τις άλλες για να δουν τι θα κάνουν ενώ η ίδια την ακολούθησε. Την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo έμπαινε σε μια στοά γεμάτη κρυστάλλους, αυτό που ευτυχώς η Mako δεν είδε ακόμα ήταν η Galaxia να στέκεται απέναντί του χωρίς να λένε τίποτα στην αρχή.

Τελικά δεν μπορούσε να συνεχίσει και στάθηκε όρθια να πάρει ανάσας. Μέσα όμως στις αναπνοές της έλεγε και ξανάλεγε:

-Neo...Πού είσαι...;

Μετά από λίγα λεπτά αφού είχε ανακτήσει τις δυνάμεις της, συνέχισε να ψάχνει καθώς ο Neo με τη Galaxia είχαν τη δική τους κουβέντα:

Αρχικά εκείνη ξεκίνησε να βαδίζει προς το μέρος του αλλά το βάδισμά της διεκόπη βίαια:  
-Μείνε εκεί που είσαι!

Αυτή η φωνή ήταν της Mako και σταμάτησε το βάδισμα. Εκμεταλλευόμενη αυτήν την παύση, έτρεξε και στάθηκε μπροστά από τον Neo με τη Galaxia να τη ρωτάει:

-Τι ήρθες να κάνεις εδώ ανόητη;

-Πρόσεξε τι λες γιατί θα το μετανιώσεις! Της είπε τότε αγριεμένα και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως Έπειτα της είπε πάλι:

-Δεν ξέρω πώς επέστρεψες αλλά ξέρω ότι θα γυρίσεις από εκεί που ήρθες!

-Ενδιαφέρον...Θα σε αντιμετωπίσω αφού το θέλεις...Της είπε τότε η Galaxia κι ετοιμάστηκε για μάχη. Πρώτη όρμησε η Sailor Jupiter αλλά οι πρώτες τις προσπάθειες δεν ήταν πετυχημένες καθώς η Galaxia είτε τις απέφευγε είτε τις μπλόκαρε, το ίδιο συνέβη και με μια χαμηλή κλωτσιά που δοκίμασε ο Δίας αλλά η αντίπαλός της πήδηξε και την απέφυγε και αυτήν. Σε μια ακόμα προσπάθειά της, η Mako πήδηξε στον αέρα και δοκίμασε να την κλωτσήσει με αυτόν τον τρόπο αλλά ούτε κι αυτό πέτυχε γιατί αποκρούστηκε με ευκολία.

Σαν τελευταία της λύση, η Sailor Jupiter εξαπέλυσε του κεραυνούς της αλλά δυστυχώς ούτε αυτοί βρήκαν στόχο καθώς δεν έφτασαν καν στον προορισμό τους και μάλιστα παραλίγο να χτυπήσουν τον Neo που παρακολουθούσε απαθής τη μονομαχία.

-Δε θα σε αφήσω να τον αγγίξεις! Της είπε τότε καθώς στεκόταν μπροστά του.

-Αλήθεια; Κι αν τον έχω ήδη αγγίξει...;

-Τι εννοείς;!

Σε αυτήν την ερώτηση θα απαντούσε ο Neo αμέσως. Συγκεκριμένα παραμέρισε τη Mako και βαδίζοντας σταθερά, πήγε προς το μέρος της Galaxia ενώ την ίδια στιγμή έφταναν και οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες:

-Τι έγινε εδώ; Είστε καλά;! Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury γεμάτη αγωνία, αλλά μετά είδαν σοκαρισμένες τον Neo με τη Galaxia να στέκονται ο ένας δίπλα στον άλλο..

-Τι του έκανες! Τη ρώτησε ξανά η Makoto σε έντονο ύφος.

-Δειξ' τους...Του είπε τότε η Galaxia και τότε ο Neo μεταμορφώθηκε μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια τους μιας και δεν πίστευαν ότι έβλεπαν...

-Όχι...Neo...Δεν μπορεί...Έλεγε και ξανάλεγε η Sailor Jupiter αδυνατώντας να πιστέψει αυτήν την εικόνα, από την άλλη ο Neo τραβούσε το σπαθί του κι ετοιμαζόταν να επιτεθεί...:

-Λοιπόν...Ποια από εσάς θέλει να πεθάνει πρώτη...; Εκτός αν θέλετε να σας σκοτώσω όλες μαζί...

Αυτά είπε κι έστρεψε το ξίφος του προς το μέρος τους με την αιχμή του να δείχνει απειλητικά προς εκείνες...

Μια απρόσμενη εξέλιξη που κανείς δεν περίμενε. Ο καλύτερός τους φίλος είχε μόλις γίνει ο χειρότερος εχθρός τους, η θέση τους ήταν εξαιρετικά δύσκολη σε αυτό το σημείο...παρόλα αυτά ο Neo δεν ενδιαφερόταν για τίποτα από τα παραπάνω, το μόνο που τον ενδιέφερε ήταν να μοιράσει καταστροφή στο δρόμο του...

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις! Σταμάτα τώρα! Ξέχασες ποιες είμαστε;! Προσπάθησε να τον συνεφέρει η Sailor Venus.

-Δεν σας ξέχασα...Φυσικά και σας θυμάμαι...Sailor Moon, Ερμή, Άρη, Αφροδίτη, Dark Moon και φυσικά εσένα Δία...Θα σας σκοτώσω όλες και μόλις το κάνω, οι δυνάμεις σας θα γίνουν δικές μου...Ειδικά εσύ Δία ετοιμάσου για ένα βασανιστικό τέλος...

Και λέγοντας αυτά, άφησε μια ριπή να φύγει από το σπαθί του για να χτυπήσει και τις 6 Πολεμίστριες ταυτόχρονα και να τις σωριάσει μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος αποδυναμωμένες. Η Sailor Jupiter δεν μπορούσε να πιστέψει αυτό που έβλεπε, το ίδιο και οι υπόλοιπες αλλά εκείνη ειδικά ήταν σε άσχημη κατάσταση και αρκούταν να του πει καθώς προσπαθούσε να σηκωθεί:

-Neo...Σε παρακαλώ...Μην το κάνεις αυτό...

Όμως ο Neo δεν άκουγε τίποτα, ήταν αποφασισμένος να τις αποτελειώσει. Σε μια προσπάθεια να τον επαναφέρει στο κανονικό, η Sailor Moon σηκώθηκε όρθια και τράβηξε το ξίφος της.

-Θα σε φέρω πίσω...Είπε και η λεπίδα του όπλου άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί και τελικά να φεύγει η ενέργειά του προς το μέρος του. Ωστόσο αυτό αποδείχθηκε πολύ λίγο για τον Neo γιατί χτύπησε την ενέργεια με το αριστερό χέρι και την απέκρουσε με χαρακτηριστική ευκολία. Τότε της είπε:

-Δεν καταλαβαίνεις έτσι; Η δύναμή σου είναι ένα τίποτα μπροστά στη δική μου, δεν άλλαξε κάτι πάνω μου αλλά τώρα έχω δει το φως...Είμαι αναγεννημένος...Και θα τη χρησιμοποιήσω ια να σας καταστρέψω...Οι πιθανότητες να με νικήσετε είναι μηδαμινές...

-Δεν μπορεί...Δεν μπορεί να συμβαίνει! Είναι λάθος...Είναι όλα ένα λάθος! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με φόβο.

-Χάρηκα που σας γνώρισα...Είπε τότε ο Neo και βάζοντας το ξίφος στη θέση του, σήκωσε το δεξί του χέρι με σκοπό να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα με μια σφαίρα Σκοτεινής Σκιάς να ετοιμάζεται, αλλά την ύστατη στιγμή άλλαξε γνώμη και κατέβασε το χέρι. Έπειτα γύρισε την πλάτη και τους είπε:

-Φτάνει τόσο...Θα είναι γελοίο να σας εξοντώσω τόσο εύκολα...Θα τα ξαναπούμε...

Κι αμέσως μετά χάθηκε από τα μάτια τους με τη Galaxia να ακολουθεί.

Εν τω μεταξύ τα κορίτσια είχαν παγώσει. Αυτή η τροπή γύρισε τα πάντα ανάποδα. Για την ακρίβεια η Sailor Jupiter βρισκόταν σε κάκιστη ψυχολογική κατάσταση και με το ζόρι μιλούσε...

Την ίδια στιγμή, στο βασίλειο των Σκιών, ο κακός Neo περίμενε με τα χέρια σταυρωμένα μέχρι που η Galaxia έκανε την εμφάνισή της παρέα με τον νέο της σύντροφο. Τότε εκείνος είπε παραξενεμένος:

-Ο Neo; Τι κάνει εδώ; Γιατί τον έφερες;

-Θα μας βοηθήσει πολύ να πετύχουμε στο σχέδιό μας, τώρα ανήκει σε εμάς.

-Και θα τα καταφέρει;

-Εσύ νομίζεις ότι δεν μπορώ;! Τον έκοψε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος. Ξέχασες ποιος σε νίκησε ανόητε;! Το μόνο που χρειάζεται να κάνεις είναι να αποφασίσεις πότε θα καταστρέψω τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor. Και συγκεκριμένα την Sailor Jupiter.

-Αν θέλεις να μείνεις εδώ καλύτερα να σου φύγει η ιδέα να σκοτώσεις τη Mako. Κατάλαβες; Του είπε τότε στο ίδιο ύφος ο σκιώδης εαυτός του.

-Για ακούστε με καλά και οι δυο σας. Και πιο πολύ εσύ Galaxia, μπορεί να ήρθα μαζί σου δεχόμενος την αγάπη σου αλλά δεν είσαι το αφεντικό μου. Δεν ανήκω σε κανέναν σας! Ξεκαθάρισε τότε τη θέση του ο Neo κι αποχώρησε.

Στο μεταξύ όλα τα κορίτσια είχαν μαζευτεί άλλη μια φορά για να δουν τι θα κάνουν με αυτόν τον καινούριο κίνδυνο που παρουσιάστηκε. Πρώτη η Kurai είπε:

-Τι θα κάνουμε...; Πώς θα μπορέσουμε να τον φέρουμε πίσω...;

-Δεν ξέρω...Δεν ξέρω τι να κάνω...Γιατί έπρεπε να γίνει έτσι;! Είπε τότε η Mako νευριασμένη χτυπώντας το χέρι στο τραπέζι.

-Παιδιά...Έχετε σκεφτεί ποτέ μήπως φέρουμε κι εμείς κάποιο μερίδιο ευθύνης; Με εμάς τι γίνεται; Τις ρώτησε η Rei.

-Νομίζω ότι η Rei έχει κάποιο δίκιο. Τον τελευταίο καιρό ήμασταν όλες πολύ απασχολημένες...Δεν του δίναμε όση σημασία έπρεπε. Πήρε το λόγο η Amy.

-Αλλά και πάλι...Αν είχε κάποιο πρόβλημα...Γιατί δε μας μίλησε...; Θα τον ακούγαμε...Είπε και η Usagi.

Η συζήτηση δε βοήθησε και δε βρέθηκε κάποια λύση στο πρόβλημα, επιπρόσθετα υπήρχε ένα πρόβλημα πολύ μεγαλύτερο από αυτό. Η Makoto είχε πέσει σε βαθιά κατάθλιψη, με το ζόρι της έπαιρνες κουβέντα...κάθε της σκέψη κατέληγε σε εκείνον...:

«Αν αυτό είναι αλήθεια...; Αν δεν του στάθηκα όσο έπρεπε;;;. Δε θα συγχωρήσω ποτέ τον εαυτό μου αν ισχύει κάτι τέτοιο...» Έλεγε στον εαυτό της μη μπορώντας να εξηγήσει αυτήν την κατάσταση.

Αλλάζοντας ξανά το σκηνικό, στο βασίλειο των Σκιών ο κακός Neo με τη σύμμαχό του είχαν μια ιδιαίτερη κουβέντα:  
-Είσαι σίγουρη ότι δεν θα μας προδώσει; Δεν είναι ένας κοινός μαχητής ξέρεις...

-Το ξέρω. Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση. Η σκοτεινή δύναμη που τον προστάτευε τώρα είναι φυλακισμένη σε ένα ισχυρό φράγμα φωτός.

-Και αν σπάσει τα μαγικά σου;

-Δεν πρόκειται...Όσο τον έχουμε υπό τον έλεγχό μας θα κάνει αυτό που θέλουμε χωρίς αντιρρήσεις, θα εξολοθρεύσει όλες τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor μια προς μία κι όταν αυτοί σφαχτούν μεταξύ τους, τα υπόλοιπα θα είναι εύκολα για μας.

-Έξοχα...

-Απλά κοίταξε πώς θα τις στριμώξει στη γωνία γρήγορα. Σύντομα θα δεις με τα μάτια σου τι θα προκύψει...περίμενε και θα δεις...

Κι ενώ αυτοί οι δύο σχεδίαζαν τη επόμενη κίνησή τους, η Usagi βρισκόταν στο δωμάτιό της και βυθισμένη στις σκέψεις της. Χρωστώντας πολλά στον Neo για τις φορές που την είχε σώσει στο παρελθόν, έθεσε το στόχο της αμέσως, έχοντας πάντα στο μυαλό της ότι είπε η Rei την προηγούμενη μέρα:

«Δεν ξέρω αν έχει δίκιο τελικά...ίσως κάναμε λάθος...ίσως δεν του σταθήκαμε αρκετά...Όμως τώρα είναι που πρέπει να φερθούμε τίμια...Είναι η σειρά μας να τον σώσουμε, ξέρω ότι ο αληθινός Neo βρίσκεται ακόμα εκεί και θα κάνω τα πάντα για να τον φέρω πίσω...Είναι φίλος μου και δεν θα τον εγκαταλείψω όπως δε με εγκατέλειψε κι εκείνος...»

Όμως ούτε τώρα δεν μπορούσαν να ησυχάσουν. Καινούριο τέρας ήρθε να τρομοκρατήσει τον κόσμο στο λούνα παρκ με την ομάδα να σπεύδει αμέσως σε βοήθεια, ωστόσο αυτό το κατασκεύασμα ήταν γρήγορο και δε θα νικιόταν εύκολα!

-Ας χωριστούμε. Πρότεινε η Sailor Venus κι έτσι σκόρπισαν ανά δύο σε όλο το χώρο μέσα έξω για να το βρουν και να το καταστρέψουν.

Η Sailor Jupiter ήταν μόνη της στην αναζήτηση αυτή αλλά δε θα ήταν για πολύ, μια γνώριμη παρουσία ήρθε από το πουθενά:

-Για πού το έβαλες Makoto;!

-Neo...Είπε τότε εκείνη αναγνωρίζοντας αμέσως τη φωνή και βλέποντας τον μπροστά της δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα.

-Μεταμορφώσου και πολέμησέ με για να σε σκοτώσω...Της είπε τότε εκείνος.

Στο μεταξύ ο δαίμονας συνέχιζε να παίζει με τα κορίτσια καθώς τις δυσκόλευε αφάνταστα να τον εντοπίσουν, για να το κάνουν μπήκαν στις εσωτερικές εγκαταστάσεις όπου ο φωτισμός δεν ήταν επαρκής και το παραμικρό λάθος μπορούσε να αποβεί μοιραίο.

Την κατάσταση δυσκόλευαν και οι καθρέφτες που υπήρχαν διάσπαρτοι και ξεγελούσαν τα κορίτσια, τελικά σχεδόν όλες συναντήθηκαν στο μέσο:

-Τον βρήκατε; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mercury.

-Όχι. Απάντησε η Sailor Moon Dark.

-Αυτό είναι γελοίο! Πώς γίνεται να είναι τόσο γρήγορος;! Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Venus που είχε αρχίσει να χάνε την υπομονή της.

Τίποτα όμως δεν προοιώνιζε τη συνέχεια κατά την οποία η Sailor Jupiter είχε στριμωχτεί άγρια από τον αντίπαλό της και η κραυγή της συντάραξε τους πάντες και κάνοντας την υπόλοιπη ομάδα να τρέξει προς το μέρος της, παράλληλα ο Neo με το σπαθί του στο χέρι, είχε το πλεονέκτημα σε αυτή τη μάχη:

Την ήδη δύσκολη κατάσταση ήρθε να χειροτερέψει και ο δαίμονας που ξεπετάχτηκε από πίσω τους και χρησιμοποίησε ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο για να τις κυκλώσει και να μην τις επιτρέψει να προχωρήσουν παρακάτω, το μόνο που μπορούσαν να κάνουν τώρα ήταν να κοιτάνε τον Neo να είναι έτοιμος να δώσει τη χαριστική βολή:

-Πέθανε...Makoto Kino...Της είπε και πηδώντας στον αέρα κατέβασε το ξίφος του στο κεφάλι της για να τελειώσει ότι ξεκίνησε...

Όμως ευτυχώς γι αυτήν η λεπίδα δεν κατέβηκε στο κεφάλι της αλλά προσέκρουσε σε μια άλλη λεπίδα, αυτήν του όπλου της Kurai η οποία εμφανίστηκε ακριβώς πάνω στην ώρα και σταμάτησε τον Neo από το να εκπληρώσει το σκοπό του.

-Σήκω πάνω Διά! Της είπε τότε καθώς με ένα χτύπημα του σπαθιού της κατάφερε να παραμερίσει τον Neo και να τον απομακρύνει από εκεί.

-Δεν είναι δική σου δουλειά αυτή! Κάνε στην άκρη αλλιώς θα το μετανιώσεις! Είπε τότε ο Neo στην Kurai εκνευρισμένος.

-Μη με αναγκάζεις να σε αντιμετωπίσω. Ξέρεις πως καμιά μας δεν το θέλει αυτό αλλά αν συνεχίσεις έτσι δε μου αφήνεις άλλη επιλογή!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν, δοκίμασε να με σταματήσεις...Αν τολμάς...

Λέγοντας αυτά πήδηξε στον αέρα, το ίδιο έκανε και η Dark Moon με τις λεπίδες των όπλων τους να χτυπούν άγρια η μία την άλλη, όμως μόνο ο Neo προσγειώθηκε καλά χωρίς να πάθει τίποτα σε αντίθεση με την Kurai η οποία τραυματίστηκε κι έπεσε στα γόνατα μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα.

-Είσαι αξιολύπητη...περίμενα κάτι παραπάνω από σένα...Της είπε τότε ειρωνικά ο Neo όταν την είδε κάτω, έπειτα προχώρησε ξανά προς την Sailor Jupiter λέγοντας:

-Τώρα τίποτα δε θα σε σώσει...

-Πολέμησέ τον! Πρέπει να το κάνεις! Αλλιώς δε θα επιστρέψει ποτέ! Της φώναξε τότε η Kurai με την αγωνία έκδηλη στο πρόσωπό της.

Τότε ο Δίας σηκώθηκε κι έπιασε το ακόντιο, ήταν αποφασισμένη γι αυτό...Όμως πριν προλάβει να κάνει οτιδήποτε, μια σφαίρα κόκκινης αστραπής από το χέρι του, την ξάπλωσε πάλι κάτω, ούτε τώρα όμως εγκατέλειψε, σηκώθηκε πάλι και τότε ένα παράξενο γεγονός συνέβη.

Η καρφίτσα στο στήθος της άρχισε να εκπέμπει μια ζεστή πράσινη ακτινοβολία που σκορπίστηκε σε όλο το χώρο ενώ την ίδια στιγμή, εκατομμύρια χιλιόμετρα μακριά, στον πλανήτη Δία, ο Σμαραγδένιος Κρύσταλλος, ο αληθινή πηγή της δύναμής της ενεργοποιούταν με αποτέλεσμα το φως που παρήγαγε αυτός ο συνδυασμός να καταστρέψει αρχικά το δαίμονα και μετά να τυφλώσει τον Neo αναγκάζοντάς τον να βάλει τα χέρια του μπροστά στα μάτια του κι επίσης να εμφανιστεί ο αληθινός για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα μπροστά της, όχι όμως πριν ο ίδιος το αποτρέψει:

-Όχι! Δε θα χάσω από σένα! Θα γυρίσω! Είπε τότε και χάθηκε για να γυρίσει πάλι στις σκιές.

Αυτή η υπερχείλιση δύναμης έκανε το Δία να κουραστεί και να πέσει στα γόνατα ενώ τα άλλα κορίτσια έτρεχαν κοντά της και η Kurai της είπε:

-Λίγο έλειψε...Είδες όμως; Υπάρχει ακόμα ελπίδα, αρκεί να θυμάσαι γιατί μάχεσαι, μόνο έτσι θα τον έχουμε και πάλι κοντά μας...

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε, μόνο έσφιξε τις γροθιές της και δάκρυα αυλάκωσαν το πρόσωπό της, όσο για τις άλλες τη βοήθησαν να σηκωθεί και της υποσχέθηκαν ότι ο αληθινός Neo περιμένει...

Καθώς η ομάδα προσπαθούσε να συνταχθεί, στις σκιές επικρατούσε αναστάτωση καθώς ο Neo είχε ξεκαθαρίσει από νωρίς το τι επιθυμούσε και το είπε ευθέως στον σκοτεινό του εαυτό:

-Αν θέλεις άκουσε αυτό που έχω να σου πω!

-Πάψε...Τι το σπουδαίο έχεις εσύ να μου πεις; Και γιατί να σε ακούσω στο κάτω-κάτω;

-Θα με ακούσεις γιατί θα το πω μόνο μια φορά. Δε θα αγγίξεις τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor, είναι δικιά μου βορά.

Αυτό του είπε κι επέστρεψε στη γη, ενώ ο κακός είχε μείνει με το στόμα ανοιχτό:

-Τι αυθάδεια...Κάποιες φορές με εκπλήσσει ευχάριστα...

Παράλληλα την αμέσως επόμενη μέρα τα κορίτσια είχαν συναντηθεί ξανά για την επόμενη κίνησή τους, πρώτη η Kurai είπε:

-Θα χρειαστεί να βάλουμε όλες το χέρι μας για να επανέλθει ο φίλος μας, όταν η Mako ελευθέρωσε την αληθινή της δύναμη, ο Neo γύρισε για λίγο.

-Αν ισχυροποιήσουμε τις δυνάμεις μας, ίσως να μπορέσουμε να τα καταφέρουμε, αν κάνουμε ότι και η Mako. Συμπλήρωσε και η Minako.

-Σωστά. Αν συνεργαστούμε, η ισχύς μας μπορεί να γίνει μεγαλύτερη. Πήρε το λόγο και η Usagi.

Όλες συμφώνησαν με την πρόταση αυτή και το διέλυσαν διατεθειμένες να κάνουν το σωστό. Καμία όμως δεν μπορούσε να μείνει ήσυχη, φρόντιζε να είναι έτοιμη για όλα...

Πάντως για να ξεχαστούν κάπως με όλα αυτά, η Rei και η Minako αποφάσισαν να δουλέψουν σε ένα τραγούδι, η Rei θα έγραφε τη μουσική και τους στίχους και η Minako θα τραγουδούσε, για καλή τους τύχη αυτό τις έκανε κάπως να περάσει η ώρα βάζοντας έστω και για λίγο στην άκρη τα προβλήματά τους:

-Μια χαρά πάει, τι λες κι εσύ Rei; Τη ρώτησε όταν τελείωσε μια από τις πρόβες.

-Ναι. Έτσι φαίνεται. Απάντησε εκείνη.

-Είσαι καλά; Δεν το λες με μεγάλη ευχαρίστηση.

-Ναι...Μια χαρά είμαι απλά...

-Τι συμβαίνει;

-Να...Με όλα αυτά που συμβαίνουν τώρα...

-Ανησυχείς ε;

-Πώς να μην ανησυχώ...; Ακόμα δεν μπορώ να πιστέψω ότι ο Neo είναι εχθρός μας...Αποκλείεται να το έκανε αυτό με τη θέλησή του. Κάτι άλλο κρύβεται από πίσω...

-Ούτε εγώ το πιστεύω αυτό, νομίζεις ότι υπάρχει κάποια μαγεία που τον έχει κυριέψει;

-Το πιστεύω...

-Πώς όμως μπορεί να γίνει; Αφού έχει σκοτεινή δύναμη μέσα του κι έτσι είναι απρόσβλητος σε μαγικές επιθέσεις.

-Δεν μπορώ να ξέρω...Αλλά για ένα πράγμα είμαι σίγουρη. Δεν είναι ο φίλος μας αυτός, αν θέλουμε να τον ξαναφέρουμε κοντά μας πρέπει να τον αντιμετωπίσουμε στα ίσα.

-Ξέρεις υπάρχει και κάτι άλλο που παρατήρησα.

-Τι ήταν αυτό;

-Εμάς φαίνεται σαν να μας αγνοεί...Έχει επικεντρωθεί στη Mako, σαν να μην υπάρχουμε εμείς, δεν το έχεις προσέξει;

-Ναι...Τώρα που το λες...Αυτό ενισχύει τις υποψίες μου...Της είπε τότε η Rei και προχώρησαν σε μία ακόμη πρόβα.

Κι ως συνήθως πάντα κάτι που κάνουν κόπηκε βίαια από την παρουσία ενός ακόμα τέρατος που ήταν συνηθισμένο φαινόμενο αυτές τις μέρες. Χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό, έτρεξαν αμέσως αφού ειδοποίησαν όλα τα κορίτσια εκτός από τη Mako που ήταν πολύ άσχημα για να πολεμήσει. Προσπαθώντας να μην καθυστερήσουν καθόλου κατάφεραν να περικυκλώσουν το δαίμονα και ήταν έτοιμες να τον αποτελειώσουν, όλες εκτός από την Kurai η οποία δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ακόμη σαν κάτι να περίμενε.

Για να το πετύχουν αυτό αποφάσισαν οι τέσσερίς τους να ενώσουν τις δυνάμεις τους σε μια επίθεση η οποία πέτυχε το στόχο της και κατέστρεψε το τέρας, αυτό όμως που άφησε πίσω του μετά την καταστροφή του, ήταν ιδιαίτερα κολλητικό, δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από κόλλα που είχε πέσει κάτω και κόλλησε στα πόδια τους καθιστώντας τις ανίκανες να κουνηθούν

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Δεν μπορώ να κουνηθώ! Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon.

Και τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα, όταν γύρισε το κεφάλι, ο τρόμος της πολλαπλασιάστηκε μιας και είδε τον Neo να είναι παρών και να την κοιτά με μίσος:

-Τώρα σας έχω στο χέρι...Τους είπε και πλησίασε για να τελειώσει ότι είχε αρχίσει ο δαίμονας, όμως δεν πρόλαβε να κάνει τίποτα γιατί αναγκάστηκε να διώξει μια ριπή ενέργειας που είχε έρθει από το σπαθί της Sailor Moon Dark.

-Εσύ! Είπε τότε άγρια.

-Λυπάμαι πολύ Neo αλλά αυτό είναι για το καλό σου...Του είπε κι άρχισε να συγκεντρώνει ξανά ενέργεια στη λεπίδα του όπου της, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτός στα χέρια του, μάζευε Σκοτεινές Σκιές για να τη χτυπήσει.

Και οι δύο επιτέθηκαν ταυτόχρονα αλλά η Kurai έπαιξε έξυπνα και πέρασε την επίθεσή της πάνω από αυτήν του Neo πριν βρει το στόχο της κι αυτό είχε σαν αποτέλεσμα να τον χτυπήσει για τα καλά κι αυτός να αναγκαστεί να φύγει για να μην δεχτεί άλλη ζημιά...

Νικημένος ο Neo επέστρεψε στο βασίλειο των Σκιών παραπατώντας και τελικά πέφτοντας κάτω από την εξάντληση, βλέποντάς τον η Galaxia του είπε:

-Neo! Είσαι καλά;! Ποιος σου το έκανε αυτό;!

-Μη με κοιτάς! Απάντησε εκείνος καθώς πονούσε πολύ αλά εκείνη μπήκε αμέσως στο νόημα και το μίσος της φούντωσε ακόμα περισσότερο:  
-Καταραμένες Πολεμίστριες Sailor!

Παρακολουθώντας τα παραπάνω, ο κακός Neo έτριβε τα χέρια του ικανοποιημένος και τώρα ήταν έτοιμος να μπει κι αυτός στο παιχνίδι του οποίου ήταν θεατής μέχρι τώρα...

Ένα ήταν όμως το μεγάλο ερώτημα: Πού βρισκόταν η Makoto όλη αυτήν την ώρα; Η απάντηση ήταν πολύ απλή. Στην παραλία και σκεφτόταν, με το ζόρι έλεγε το οτιδήποτε, το μόνο που μπορούσε να δει κανείς αν πήγαινε κοντά της ήταν ένα χαμένο βλέμμα στα πράσινα μάτια της και μια πληθώρα σκέψεων που προσπαθούσαν να μπουν σε μια σειρά. Μάλιστα το ήδη βαρύ σκηνικό ήρθε να συμπληρώσει η εμφάνιση του κακού Neo, όχι όμως αμέσως, αρχικά η φωνή του φρόντισε να σπάσει τον πάγο:

-Είδες τι μπορείς να πάθεις όταν εμπιστεύεσαι έτσι εύκολα τον καθένα;

-Ποιος το είπε αυτό;! Φανερώσου!

Αρχικά η γαλήνη επέστρεψε, μέχρι που μετά από μια σειρά σκοτεινών κεραυνών ο Σκοτεινός Neo εμφανίστηκε μπροστά της ύστερα από πολύ καιρό.

-Πώς τολμάς να εμφανίζεσαι ύστερα από ότι έκανες;! Χάσου από μπροστά μου!

-Δε θα έπρεπε να μου φέρεσαι έτσι. Ήρθα για να σε προφυλάξω...

-Να με προφυλάξεις;! Είσαι σοβαρός;!

-Ποτέ μου δε μίλησα σοβαρότερα...Ο Neo σε πρόδωσε...Το είδες και μόνη σου άλλωστε! Δε σε θέλει πια! Ήταν πολύ κοντά στο να σε σκοτώσει!  
-Δε με νοιάζει! Ξέρω ότι όλο το σκηνικό είναι στημένο! Δεν ξέρω τι του έχετε κάνει αλλά δε θα σας αφήσω να τον ελέγχετε άλλο!  
-Δε με πιστεύεις ε; Τότε θα σου δείξω την αλήθεια, να δεις πως δε σου έλεγα ψέματα...Για να δεις ότι κι αυτός είναι όπως όλοι οι υπόλοιποι...Κοίτα και μόνη σου. Της είπε και της έδειξε επακριβώς το τι συνέβαινε, για την ακρίβεια της έδειξε τον Neo στην αγκαλιά της Galaxia καθώς ήταν εξαντλημένος από την τελευταία μάχη του που δεν ήταν νικηφόρα. Στη θέα αυτής της εικόνας, η καρδιά της γέμισε από ζήλεια και είπε:

-Πώς μπόρεσε;! Ο προδότης! Με ξεγέλασε! Είναι όπως όλοι οι άλλοι! Θα μου το πληρώσει!

-Είδες λοιπόν...; Δεν είχα λόγο να σου πω ψέματα...Είδες με τα μάτια σου ότι ο λεγόμενος σύζυγός σου δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από ένας υποκριτής...Έλα μαζί μου και θα τον εξοντώσουμε μαζί. Η εκδίκηση θα είναι δική σου...

Εκείνη αφού το σκέφτηκε για λίγο, πήρε την απόφασή της, άπλωσε το χέρι της πάνω στο δικό του κι εκείνος την πήρε κοντά του, έπειτα και οι δυο μαζί εξαφανίστηκαν για το βασίλειο των Σκιών για να καταστρώσουν το σχέδιό τους...Η καταιγίδα είχε ήδη αρχίσει και ήταν θέμα χρόνου ποιον και πότε θα χτυπούσε...

Έχοντας πια μόνο μίσος και απαξίωση στην καρδιά της, η Sailor Jupiter αφοσιώθηκε απόλυτα σε ένα και μόνο πράγμα, την εξόντωση του Neo. Η ολοκληρωτική του καταστροφή ήταν ο μόνος της σκοπός και δε θα σταματούσε μπροστά σε τίποτα για να τα καταφέρει...

Όσο για τον Neo, κυκλοφορούσε στους δρόμους του Τόκυο χωρίς να κοιτάει πουθενά παρά μόνο μπροστά και αγνοώντας τους πάντες και τα πάντα. Σε κάποια φάση η πορεία του τον έφερε έξω από το στάδιο που είχε μονομαχήσει με τη γυναίκα του πριν από καιρό.

Ξαφνικά ένιωσε ένα ρίγος καθώς πίσω του στεκόταν η Mako και μόλις τώρα την αντιλήφθηκε. Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή οι δύο αδερφές βρίσκονταν εκεί κοντά καθώς είχαν πάει μια βόλτα και η Kurai ένιωσε τα επίπεδα ενέργειάς τους και είπε στην Usagi:

-Το ένιωσες;

-Ναι. Και είναι πολύ ισχυρά επίπεδα, θα πρέπει να είναι του Neo και της Mako.

-Τι μπορεί να συμβαίνει;

-Δε θέλω να ξέρω...Καλύτερα να το σταματήσουμε πριν καν ξεκινήσει...

-Καλά λες, ας βιαστούμε . Συμφώνησε η Usagi και φύγανε αμέσως.

Στο μεταξύ, έξω από το στάδιο:

-Δε βλέπω να χαίρεσαι που με βλέπεις Neo...

-Θα έπρεπε; Θα έπρεπε να χαίρομαι που βλέπω μια υποκρίτρια;!

-Το ίδιο ακριβώς θα σου έλεγα! Είσαι ευχαριστημένος με ότι έκανες!

-Γιατί δε ρωτάς τον εαυτό σου πρώτα;!

-Λέω να ρωτήσω εσένα πρώτα αν δεν έχεις πρόβλημα! Του είπε και μεταμορφώθηκε μπροστά του.

-Έτσι ε;! Θα το χαρώ να σε σκοτώσω! Έτσι θα τελειώσει η κοροϊδία 8 χρόνων! Είπε και ο Neo καθώς μεταμορφωνόταν κι αυτός.

Μια δεύτερη μάχη θα λάμβανε χώρα σε λίγο αλλά κανείς δεν μπορούσε να προβλέψει τη έκβασή της, ο καθένας πάλευε για διαφορετικό σκοπό αλλά και οι δύο επιθυμούσαν το ίδιο πράγμα, το θάνατο του αντιπάλου τους.

Γι αυτό του επιτέθηκε πρώτη με μια κλωτσιά στον αέρα για να αποτύχει, απέτυχε όμως και ο Neo που δοκίμασε το ίδιο κι αποκρούστηκε από το αριστερό της χέρι και περνώντας εκείνη στην επίθεση θέλησε να ρίξει γροθιά στον Neo, ούτε τώρα όμως δεν βρήκε στόχο γιατί ο Neo απέφυγε επιδέξια και στηριζόμενος στο ένα χέρι, τη χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο με το πόδι.

Εκνευρισμένη εκείνη τον έπιασε από το πόδι αλλά αυτός την χτύπησε με τον ίδιο τρόπο χρησιμοποιώντας το άλλο πόδι και καθώς ελευθερώθηκε, εξαπέλυσε μια μπάλα Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος η οποία δεν έφτασε ποτέ στον προορισμό της γιατί διώχτηκε από το χέρι της Sailor Jupiter για να φύγει μακριά. Συνεχίζοντας την επίθεσή του ο Neo της κατάφερε ένα καλό χτύπημα στο στομάχι με το γόνατο και μετά την κλώτσησε στο λαιμό, η συνέχεια όμως δεν ήταν η αναμενόμενη γιατί όταν θέλησε να ξανακάνει το ίδιο με το Φλογισμένο Ρεύμα, την είδε να γέρνει το σώμα της προς τα πίσω και να αποφεύγει την επίθεση και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό τον ανάγκασε να δεχτεί τη δική της επίθεση κεραυνού και να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω. Εκμεταλλευόμενη τη στιγμιαία αδράνειά του, δοκίμασε ξανά μια πιο δυνατή δόση και βρήκε το στόχο της στο ακέραιο κάνοντάς τον να αποδυναμωθεί σε κάποιο βαθμό.

Συνεχίζοντας την επίθεσή της, τώρα εμφάνισε το δόρυ της κι άρχισε να εκτοξεύει κεραυνούς προς όλες τις κατευθύνσεις, ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να αντεπιτεθεί λόγω των πολλών χτυπημάτων που έρχονταν καταπάνω του κι έτσι αρκούταν στο να αποφεύγει τους κεραυνούς, μετά από τρεις αποτυχημένες προσπάθειες των επιθέσεων του δόρατος, κατάφερε να βγάλει την ενέργειά του με τη μορφή Κόκκινης Αστραπής και να την πετύχει στο δεξί πλευρό. Όμως αυτό ήταν μια κίνηση που θα του στοίχιζε γιατί παρότι απέφυγε άλλη μια βολή κεραυνών από το ακόντιο, δεν μπόρεσε να αποφύγει και το ίδιο το ακόντιο μιας και στο κατέβασμά του δεν μπόρεσε να ξεφύγει τελείως και τραυματίστηκε ελαφρά στον ώμο.

-Θα πεθάνεις Neo...Του είπε ψυχρά καθώς τον έβλεπε να πιάνει το τραύμα του.

-Όχι αν πεθάνεις εσύ πρώτη...Της είπε τότε εκείνος στον ίδιο τόνο, όμως δεν ήταν σε θέση να κάνει κόλπα γιατί ο τραυματισμός του τον εμπόδιζε να εκτελέσει σωστά τις κινήσεις του κι έτσι ήταν αναγκασμένος να αμύνεται μόνο στις επιθέσεις που δεχόταν. Για την ακρίβεια κατάφερε να αποφύγει 12 χτυπήματα του δόρατος αλλά το τελευταίο ήταν και το πιο ισχυρό, οι αστραπές που έφυγαν από την αιχμή του, χτύπησαν τον ανυπεράσπιστο Neo και τον ξάπλωσαν κάτω. Τώρα χρειαζόταν ένα μόνο χτύπημα για να το συντρίψει.

Καθώς όμως οι δύο μαχητές αγωνίζονταν μέχρι θανάτου, οι δύο αδερφές ήταν στο δρόμο για να τους βρουν και να σταματήσουν αυτήν την τρέλα, δεν πρόλαβαν όμως να προχωρήσουν πολύ γιατί ακόμα ένας δαίμονας θα φρόντιζε να τις κρατήσει απασχολημένες:

-Ξέρεις τι πρέπει να κάνουμε! Είπε τότε η Kurai και μεταμορφώθηκε αμέσως για να ακολουθήσει και η Usagi. Όταν έγινε αυτό, πήραν θέση απέναντι από το τέρας και η μάχη ξεκίνησε, χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό τράβηξαν και οι δύο τα σπαθιά τους και με συνδυασμένη επίθεση κατάφεραν να χτυπήσουν το δαίμονα δύο φορές με τις λεπίδες των όπλων τους, στη συνέχεια χαμήλωσαν και κλώτσησαν χαμηλά το τέρας για να το ρίξουν κάτω, η προσπάθειά τους στέφθηκε με επιτυχία και ο δαίμονας βρέθηκε στο έδαφος από την κίνησή τους, τότε η Sailor Moon Dark Moon όρμησε λυσσαλέα εναντίον του τέρατος και το γράπωσε από το λαιμό λέγοντας στη Sailor Moon:

-Έλα Sailor Moon! Τρέξε γρήγορα και σταμάτα τους!

-Κι εσύ;

-Πήγαινε!

Εκείνη την άκουσε κι έφυγε αμέσως αλλά σταμάτησε μετά από λίγα βήματα γιατί άκουσε μια κραυγή χωρίς να καταλάβει αμέσως από ποιον ήρθε:  
-Kurai! Είσαι καλά;!  
-Ναι! Μην ανησυχείς για μένα! Κάνε γρήγορα!

Σίγουρη πια η Sailor Moon έφυγε χωρίς να κοιτάξει πίσω και μετά από μερικά λεπτά έφτασε έξω από το στάδιο όπου η μάχη συνεχιζόταν και ο Δία είχε πάρει το λόγο:

-Όλα τελείωσαν Neo...Αυτό είναι το τέλος της γραμμής για σένα...Με κορόιδεψες αρκετά...

-Τολμάς να μιλάς εσύ για κοροϊδία;!

-Ναι εγώ...Ειδικά από τη στιγμή που σου έδωσα τη ζωή μου και είδα πώς μου το ανταπέδωσες! Είσαι όπως όλοι οι άλλοι. Με πρόδωσες και με εξαπάτησες για τελευταία φορά! Γι αυτό θα σε σκοτώσω αυτή τη στιγμή...

-Ως εδώ ήταν! Ακούστηκε τότε η Sailor Moon που εμφανίστηκε την κατάλληλη στιγμή κι απέτρεψε το μοιραίο. Για να σιγουρέψει ότι δε θα γίνει, πήγε και στάθηκε μπροστά από τον Neo που ήταν ακόμα κάτω.

-Φύγε από μπροστά Sailor Moon! Δεν σε αφορά αυτό!

-Δεν ξέρω τι ψέματα σου έχουν πει Mako αλλά δε θα σε αφήσω να πας παρακάτω! Με το να τον καταστρέψεις δε θα κερδίσεις τίποτα! Συμφωνήσαμε να τον πολεμήσομε για να τον φέρουμε πίσω όχι για να τον καταστρέψουμε!

-Δεν ξέρεις τίποτα! Δεν έχεις την παραμικρή ιδέα! Αν δεν κάνεις στη άκρη θα είσαι η επόμενη!

-Όχι! Δε θα σε αφήσω να κάνεις τίποτα! Έδωσα μια υπόσχεση! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon με αποφασιστικότητα και πήρε θέση μάχης μπροστά από τον Neo, τότε η Sailor Jupiter άπλωσε το δόρυ της και αστραπές ξεπήδησαν από την αιχμή για να ξεχυθούν κατά της Sailor Moon, εκείνη τράβηξε ενστικτωδώς το ξίφος και πρόβαλλε τη λεπίδα του για να μπλοκάρει το χτύπημα της αστραπής η οποία τελικά προσέκρουσε πάνω στην κοφτερή λεπίδα και εμποδιζόταν να πάει παραπέρα και να χτυπήσει τον πραγματικό της στόχο. Παρόλα αυτά η επίθεση ήταν ιδιαίτερα ισχυρή και έκανε τη Sailor Moon να γονατίσει για να τη σταματήσει και μάλιστα σε ανύποπτο χρόνο οι δυνάμεις της ενεργοποιήθηκαν, η λεπίδα του ξίφους φωτίστηκε και απορρόφησε το χτύπημα. Κι ακόμα καλύτερα χρησιμοποιώντας την Υπέρ-Αιώνια δύναμη, αντεπιτέθηκε και χτύπησε την Sailor Jupiter για να τη ρίξει κάτω. Τότε εκείνη είπε:  
-Είσαι τυχερός Neo! Αλλά δε θα είσαι για πάντα!

Κι εξαφανίστηκε, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ο Neo σηκωνόταν πιάνοντας τον ώμο του:  
-Μην περιμένεις να σου πω ευχαριστώ...Κάποτε θα μετανιώσεις που με υπερασπίστηκες...

Κι έτσι εξαφανίστηκε κι αυτός γυρίζοντας στο βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Από την άλλη, η Sailor Dark Moon ήταν κοντά στο να αποτελειώσει το δαίμονα, για να το κάνει αυτό, επιτέθηκε με φόρα και κάρφωσε το σπαθί της στο τέρας περνώντας το από την άλλη πλευρά με αποτέλεσμα να το καταστρέψει.

Όταν είχε ξεμπερδέψει πια, ερχόταν και η Sailor Moon κοντά της:

-Τελείωσες με το τέρας;

-Ναι τελείωσα. Εσύ τους πρόλαβες;

-Δε νομίζω...Όταν έφτασα είδα τον Neo τραυματισμένο, πρέπει να πάλεψαν πριν προλάβω να έρθω...

-Όχι...Δεν μπορεί...Είναι χειρότερα απ' ότι νόμιζα...

Πράγματι...Τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμα...ο δρόμος του σκότους δεν είχε τελειωμό...Η πορεία προς το φως είχε ακόμα πολλά εμπόδια να περάσει...

Σε αντίθεση με το φως ωστόσο, στη διάσταση του σκοταδιού, η Sailor Jupiter ήταν έξω φρενών με τον εαυτό της:

-Να πάρει! Απέτυχα να εκτελέσω τον Neo! Αν δεν είχε ανακατευτεί η Sailor Moon όλα θα είχαν τελειώσει τώρα!

-Ηρέμησε...Θα έχεες κι άλλη ευκαιρία αργά ή γρήγορα. Την καθησύχασε ο Shadow Neo. Αυτή τη φορά ήταν τυχερός αλλά δε θα μπορεί να ξεφεύγει για πάντα, χωρίς τη δύναμη των σκιών είναι ευάλωτος όπως βλέπεις, η εξόντωσή του είναι απλώς θέμα χρόνου.

-Και με τη Galaxia τι θα γίνει;

-Μη σε ανησυχεί αυτό. Είναι ζωντανή όσο είναι κι αυτός ζωντανός, όταν διαλύσουμε τον Neo δε θα έχει κανένα λόγο για να είναι ανάμεσά μας, θα είναι η επόμενη για το Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

-Καλό ακούγεται αυτό...Όμως πρέπει να δρούμε πιο συντονισμένα, ο λόγος που αποτυγχάνουμε είναι γιατί δεν παίρνουμε στα σοβαρά την αποστολή μας.

-Συμφωνώ σε αυτό. Αυτή τη φορά θα πετύχουμε και θα βγάλουμε από το δρόμο μας το Φαραώ και τις φίλες του...

Έχοντας έτοιμη τη νέα στρατηγική τους, το σατανικό ζευγάρι περίμενε την κατάλληλη στιγμή...

Στο μεταξύ η Usagi καθόταν στο γραφείο της και σκεφτόταν τη μάχη της προηγούμενης μέρας έχοντας πολλά αναπάντητα ερωτηματικά:

«Ευτυχώς...πρόλαβα και σταμάτησα μια αιματοχυσία...Αλλά γιατί...; Γιατί συμβαίνουν όλα αυτά τώρα...; Κάτι πιο βαθύ κρύβεται από πίσω...Δεν μπορεί έτσι απότομα ο ένας να μισεί το άλλο...Αν πράγματι μισιούνται...; Όχι δε θέλω να το σκέφτομαι αυτό...πρέπει να βιαστώ και να πάρω πίσω τους φίλους μου...Όποιο κι αν είναι το κόστος...»

Δεν ήταν η μόνο όμως που σκεφτόταν με αυτόν τον τρόπο, κάθε μια από τα κορίτσια είχε τις σκέψεις του και προσπαθούσαν να τις βάλουν σε μια σειρά μήπως και καταφέρουν να βρουν την άκρη...

Δεν ήξεραν παρόλα αυτά ότι το σχέδιο ους είχε ήδη αρχίσει να εξελίσσεται με τον κακό Neo να έχει έρθει στη γη και να στέκεται στην κορυφή μιας πολυκατοικίας και να περιμένει. Τότε η Mako τον πλησίασε και του είπε:

-Ήρθα όπως μου είπες; Ποια είναι η επόμενη φάση;

-Όλα στην ώρα τους Δία...Περίμενε λίγο και θα δεις...

-Τι σκέφτεσαι...;

-Θα μαζέψουμε όλες τις Πολεμίστριες σε ένα μέρος και μετά θα αρχίσει η αντίστροφη μέτρηση για την εξόντωσή του...

-Μου αρέσει αυτό...Αλλά να θυμάσαι ότι ο Neo είναι δικός μου...

-Όσο κι αν θέλω να τον κάνω κομμάτια, θα σου κάνω το χατίρι...Για την ώρα...

-Χαίρομαι που το ακούω...Για την ώρα...

Κι έτσι το σχέδιο ξεκίνησε. Ο κακός Neo έφτιαξε ένα ακόμα τέρας που απορροφούσε την ενέργεια των ανθρώπων με σκοπό να τραβήξει την προσοχή της ομάδας και α τη συγκεντρώσει ολόκληρη. Το σχέδιό του πέτυχε γιατί η Usagi ήταν η πρώτη που το είδε κι αμέσως ειδοποίησε και τις άλλες.

Όταν έφτασαν, είδαν για πρώτη φορά τον Σκιώδη Neo να τις περιμένει μαζί με τη Mako. Τότε εκείνος είπε:

-Ήρθατε λοιπόν...Πάει πολύς καιρός έτσι...;

-Δική σου δουλειά είναι αυτή η αναστάτωση;! Τον ρώτησε έντονα η Minako.

-Μπορεί...Μπορεί όμως και όχι...Γιατί δε δοκιμάζετε να το ανακαλύψετε μόνες σας, Μπορείς να τις σκοτώσεις ελεύθερα αν θέλεις...Είπε τότε ο κακός και παραμέρισε. Χωρίς χρονοτριβές τα κορίτσια μεταμορφώθηκαν και ρίχτηκαν στη μάχη, όμως ο Δίας είχε δυνάμωσε πολύ και δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να πάρει γρήγορα το πλεονέκτημα και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, ήρθε και ο δαίμονας να συμπληρώσει τους μπελάδες τους. Η ομάδα είχε χωριστεί στα 2 και μάχονταν στις δυο γωνίες. Άρης, Ερμής και Αφροδίτη είχαν αναλάβει το δαίμονα ενώ οι δυο αδερφές μάχονταν την Sailor Jupiter. Αν κει ήταν περισσότερες δεν είχαν τη υπεροχή γιατί ο Δίας υπερτερούσε σε δύναμη. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ήρθε τελικά και ο κακός Neo για να παίξει κι αυτός λίγο:  
-Εσένα δεν σε σκότωσα την προηγούμενη φορά Sailor Moon. Τώρα όμως θα διορθώσω αυτό το λάθος...

-Κάνε όνειρα...Του είπε εκείνη τραβώντας το σπαθί της με αποτέλεσμα να κάνει κι αυτός το ίδιο. Αρχικά απέφυγε τα κατεβάσματα του σπαθιού του Σκιώδους Neo αλλά ήδη βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση γιατί δεν είχε προλάβει να επιτεθεί, τελικά κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και πάλι και μάλιστα μπόρεσε να περάσει και στην αντεπίθεση με αποτέλεσμα τα ξίφη τους να διασταυρωθούν με αγριότητα βγάζοντας εκκωφαντικούς ήχους. Ωστόσο αυτό δεν κράτησε πολύ γιατί ο κακός έβαλε περισσότερη δύναμη και αφόπλισε τη Sailor Moon, έχοντας πάλι το πλεονέκτημα επιχείρησε να την αποτελειώσει κατεβάζοντας το ξίφος στο κεφάλι της...

Όμως η λεπίδα δεν προσγειώθηκε στο κεφάλι της αλλά στη λεπίδα ενός άλλου όπλου που μόλις είχε εμφανιστεί. Κι αυτό δεν ήταν άλλο από το σπαθί του Neo ο οποίος μπλόκαρε τον αντίπαλό του. Τότε είπε:

-Ξέχασες τι συμφωνήσαμε ανόητε;! Οι Πολεμίστριες Sailor είναι δική μου βορά!

Όσο για τη Sailor Moon, τα είχε χάσει από αυτό που μόλις συνέβη, όμως ήρθε ο Neo να την προσγειώσει ανώμαλα:  
-Δεν το έκανα από την καλή μου την καρδιά/Αν κάποιος θα τελειώσει την ύπαρξή σου, θα είμαι εγώ! Ετοιμάσου να πληρώσεις γι αυτό σου το λάθος! Της είπε και τώρα της επιτέθηκε εκείνος αλλά αυτή εξαφανίστηκε για να βρεθεί πίσω του και να δοκιμάσει το ίδιο, τώρα ήταν δική του σειρά να χαθεί και να της επιτεθεί με τις γροθιές του από το πουθενά, αλλά η Sailor Moon απέφυγε όλα τα χτυπήματά του. Ωστόσο αυτό τον εξαγρίωσε πάρα πολύ και χύθηκε σαν βέλος καταπάνω της και τη χτύπησε με το δεξί χέρι στο στομάχι με τέτοια δύναμη που την πέταξε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό την πλησίασε γρήγορα και τη χτύπησε στον αυχένα και με τα δυο χέρια αυτή τη φορά και για φινάλε της έριξε και μια μικρή μπάλα Σκοτεινής Σκιάς. Όταν το έκανε κι αυτό, της είπε:  
-Εδώ θα γίνει ο τάφος σου Sailor Moon...

Τότε ο κακός του έπιασε το χέρι και τον έκανε πίσω, αυτό τον έκανε θηρίο:  
-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;! Σου είπα ότι είναι δική μου!

-Όχι αυτή τη φορά μικρέ...Του απάντησε και πρότεινε το σπαθί του με την άκρη να σημαδεύει το λαιμό του, έπειτα ο κακός έχοντας άλλα σχέδια, σήκωσε το ξίφος και θέλησε να χτυπήσει τον Neo αντί για τη Sailor Moon...

Ούτε τώρα όμως κατάφερε να πετύχει το σκοπό του γιατί κάνοντας όσο πιο γρήγορα μπορούσε, η αρχηγός της ομάδας μπήκε μπροστά του και δέχτηκε αυτή το χτύπημα στην πλάτη για να σωριαστεί στο έδαφος μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων. Την κατάσταση πήγε να εκμεταλλευτεί και η Sailor Jupiter η οποία μπήκε στη μέση κι έξανε τον κακό στην άκρη λέγοντας:

-Κάνε στην άκρη ηλίθιε! Σου είπε ότι θα το κάνω εγώ! Και μη με εμποδίσεις γιατί μισώ αυτούς που μπαίνουν στο δρόμο μου!

-Μην είσαι εγωίστρια! Της είπε τότε εκείνος στο ίδιο ύφος

-Επίσης μισώ να μου δίνουν διαταγές!

Όσο αυτού τσακώνονταν, η ζωή της Sailor Moon κρεμόταν από μια κλωστή, κάτι που μάλλον θα ήταν αρκετό για να κάνει τον Neo να συνέλθει:

-Γιατί το έκανες αυτό;! Πες μου!  
-Τώρα...ξεπλήρωσα το χρέος μου...Κάποτε μου έσωσες τη ζωή...Τώρα ήταν η σειρά μου...Μπόρεσε να του πει καθώς με δυσκολία κατάφερε και τα είπε όλα αυτά...

-Όχι! Κρατήσου! Της είπε τότε εκείνος αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά. Το νήμα της ζωής της είχε κοπεί μένοντας στα χέρια του...Τότε άφησε την οργή του να ξεσπάσει:

-Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια...Δεν μπορεί...ΟΧΙ ΔΕΝ ΜΠΟΡΕΙ!

Αυτό το σοκ ήταν αρκετό τελικά ώστε ο Neo να ελευθερωθεί από τα μαγικά που τον είχαν κυριέψει...Όμως με ακριβό τίμημα...παρόλα αυτά τα τέρατα από τις κάρτες του ποτέ δεν έχασαν την πίστη τους σε αυτόν, ακόμα κι αυτά που δεν τον υπηρετούσαν, ο Λαμπερός Δράκος με τα Μπλε Μάτια για παράδειγμα ο οποίος με την εμφάνισή του, φώτισε όλο το χώρο με τη γαλάζια λάμψη του και τον μεταμόρφωσε στην αρχαία του εκδοχή, του αρχαίου Αιγύπτιου Φαραώ και διαδόχου του Atem στο θρόνο της Αιγύπτου σπάζοντας παράλληλα το Φράγμα του Φωτός που είχε παγιδέψει τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη. Έκανε όμως το ίδιο και με τη Sailor Moon την οποία μετέτρεψε σε Πριγκίπισσα Serenity και σταδιακά το φως του άρχισε να τους λούζει όλους αφού κατέστρεψε πρώτα το τέρας, στη συνέχεια κάλυψε την πριγκίπισσα με τη λάμψη του και την έφερε πίσω στη ζωή...

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της βρισκόταν στην αγκαλιά του Φαραώ ο οποίος τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί ξανά όρθια, όσο για τους αντιπάλους τους είχαν εξαφανιστεί ενώ οι υπόλοιπες Πολεμίστριες υποκλίθηκαν μπροστά στο βασιλικό δίδυμο:

-Φαραώ...Εσύ είσαι...;

-Ναι εγώ είμαι Serenity...Είσαι καλά...;

-Ναι...Σε ευχαριστώ...

-Εγώ σε ευχαριστώ...Μου έσωσες τη ζωή...

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα...Του απάντησε εκείνη καθώς και οι δύο έπαιρναν πάλι τις πολεμικές τους μορφές. Τότε εκείνος γύρισε προς τα κορίτσια και είπε:

-Λυπάμαι πολύ κορίτσια...Εγώ φταίω για το μπλέξιμο που έχετε...Ελπίζω να με συγχωρέσετε κάποτε...

Εκείνες δεν του απάντησαν αλλά έτρεξαν όλες μαζί και τον πήραν στην αγκαλιά τους με τελευταία τη Sailor Moon που του είπε:

-Είμαι τόσο χαρούμενη που είσαι πάλι κοντά μας...

-Κι εγώ είμαι...Της απάντησε εκείνος

-Τώρα έχουμε ελπίδα...Είπε η Sailor Mercury.

-Ναι...Τώρα ένα πράγμα μένει να κάνουμε...Απάντησε ο Neo και φύγανε όλοι μαζί ευχαριστημένοι. Τώρα ήξεραν τι έπρεπε να κάνουν...

Αυτή η απρόσμενη εξέλιξη έφερε μεγάλη αναταραχή στην αντίπερα σκοτεινή όχθη με τους τρεις πια κακούς να βρίσκονται σε διαμάχη:

-Ανόητοι! Εσείς φταίτε γι αυτό! Χάρη σε εσάς τους δύο ο Neo τώρα είναι ελεύθερος από τα μαγικά μου! Εσείς και ο εγωισμός σας! Είπε η Galaxia στον Shadow Neo.

-Πρόσεχε καλύτερα, με τόσο κοφτερή γλώσσα μπορεί να κόψεις και το λαιμό σου! Αν δεν σου τον κόψω εγώ πρώτα. Η επάνοδός του δεν αλλάζει τίποτα από το σχέδιό μας.

-Άλλαξε το δικό μου σχέδιο! Ήθελα τον Neo για μένα αλλά εσύ κι αυτή μου τα χαλάσατε! Τώρα θα με μισήσει περισσότερο από κάθε άλλη φορά!

-Τολμάς και μιλάς εσύ;! Στην τελική εσύ τον πήρες με το μέρος σου! Μέσα από τα δικά σου χέρια έφυγε! Και να ήταν μαζί σου δε θα έμενε για πολύ. Αργά ή γρήγορα θα είναι παρελθόν. Κι αυτό θα γίνει από τα δικά μου χέρια. Μπήκε στη μέση η Mako.

-Υποτίθεται ότι είσαι μια από τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Δε σε αφορούν πια; Πώς το ξέρουμε ότι δεν υποκρίνεσαι για να μαθαίνεις τα σχέδιά μας;

-Αρκετά με εσάς του δυο! Το σχέδιο θα προχωρήσει όπως προγραμματίστηκε! Όποιος δεν θέλει να ακολουθήσει, να φύγει τώρα! Ο Neo θα πεθάνει είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι! Τις έκοψε τότε ο κακός Neo.

-Έτοιμη είσαι να ρίξεις ευθύνες στους άλλους βλέπω! Έτσι κι αλλιώς θα τον εξολοθρεύσω! Κι εσύ δεν είσαι σε θέση μα μιλάς! Διότι το πρωταρχικό σχέδιο έπεσε! Οπότε κάθισε στη γωνία σου και άφησε εμάς να τελειώσουμε!

-Κάνε ότι νομίζεις! Από εδώ και πέρα οι δρόμοι μας χωρίζουν! Θα καταστρέψω τις Πολεμίστριες Sailor μόνη μου! Δε χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας! Τους είπε τότε η Galaxia κι έφυγε από την ομάδα.

-Καλή τύχη...Θα τη χρειαστείς...Χαρά που θα κάνει ο Neo μόλις καταλάβει τι του σκάρωσες...Θα πετάξει από τη χαρά του...Της είπε τότε ειρωνικά ο Σκιώδης Neo και της γύρισε την πλάτη.

-Το ήξερα ότι δεν έπρεπε να την εμπιστευτούμε...Τώρα μπορεί να κάνει καμιά βλακεία...!

-Μη φοβάσαι...Η μοίρα της έχει ήδη σφραγιστεί. Και το καλύτερο είναι ότι εμείς δε θα χρειαστεί να κάνουμε τίποτα, μόνη της έσκαψε τον τάφο της...Θυμήσου τα λόγια μου...Της είπε τότε ο κακός Neo και της χάιδεψε τα μαλλιά.

-Δε με ενδιαφέρει! Κάντε ότι θέλετε εσείς! Τον Neo θα τον αναλάβω εγώ προσωπικά. Κατανοητό;!

Ο κακός δεν απάντησε, απλά χαμογέλασε.

Με την ένταση αν εκτονώνεται στ βασίλειο των Σκιών, πίσω στη γη τώρα ο Neo προσπαθούσε να θυμηθεί τι είχε συμβεί πιο πριν ώστε να μπορέσει να χειριστεί τα νέα δεδομένα:

-Μπορείτε κορίτσια να μου εξηγήσετε τι έκανα με λεπτομέρειες; Τις ρώτησε ο Neo που τις είχε συγκεντρώσει στο σπίτι του.

-Είναι κάπως μπερδεμένη η ιστορία...Της είπε η Amy.

-Δεν έχω να πάω πουθενά...Της απάντησε εκείνος.

-Από ότι καταλάβαμε, το μυαλό σου πρέπει να ελέγχθηκε με κάποιο μαγικό...

-Πώς γίνεται να με έλεγξε κάποιος...;

-Δεν το ξέρουμε...Παρότι προσπαθήσαμε δεν καταφέραμε να βρούμε τίποτα ύποπτο...Του είπε η Rei.

-Το τελευταίο πράγμα που θυμάμαι ήταν ότι χρησιμοποίησε κάτι κάρτες στη μάχη μας...μετά δε θυμάμαι τίποτα...

-Κάρτες είπες; Τότε αλλάζουν τα πράγματα. Του είπε η Minako η οποία άρχισε να μπαίνει στο νόημα.

-Μπορείς να θυμηθείς ποιες ήταν; Ίσως να βρούμε άκρη έτσι. Του πρότεινε η Kurai.

-Ναι...Νομίζω ότι θυμάμαι...Ήταν...Το Φως της Παρέμβασης...και...Αν δεν κάνω λάθος το Φράγμα του Φωτός...

Μετά από λίγο η Amy κατέληξε σε κάποιο συμπέρασμα:  
-Νομίζω ότι κατάλαβα...Θέλησε να παγιδέψει τη σκοτεινή σου δύναμη ώστε να είσαι ευάλωτος σε μαγικές επιθέσεις...

Ακούγοντάς το αυτό, ο Neo έσκυψε το κεφάλι από τη ντροπή του και είπε:  
-Δεν το πιστεύω...Πώς την πάτησα έτσι σαν ηλίθιος...Δε θα συγχωρήσω ποτέ τον εαυτό μου γι αυτό...

-Έλα...Μην κατηγορείς τον εαυτό σου...Ξέρεις καλύτερα από όλους μας ότι δε φταις εσύ...Τώρα είσαι εδώ μαζί μας κι αυτό είναι που μετράει. Προσπάθησε να τον παρηγορήσει η Usagi πιάνοντάς του το χέρι.

-Ίσως έχεις δίκιο...Της απάντησε εκείνος κι έπειτα συνέχισε:  
-Εντάξει με μένα, αλλά με τη Mako τι γίνεται; Όσες φορές μονομαχήσαμε δεν ένιωσα καμία σκοτεινή ενέργεια να την έχει κυριέψει, πώς εξηγείτε αυτήν την περίεργη συμπεριφορά; Μοναδικός της σκοπός της τώρα πια είναι να με σκοτώσει...

-Αυτό είναι ένα θέμα...Είπε η Kurai.

-Πώς θα τη φέρουμε πίσω...; Αναρωτήθηκε ο Neo.

-Ένας μπορεί να το κάνει αυτό...Του είπε τότε η Rei εμφατικά.

-Κατάλαβα...Θα φροντίσω να τη φέρω πίσω...θα σπάσω τη επιρροή του σκοτεινού μου μισού, να είσαι σίγουρες...

-Το ξέρουμε...Και σε πιστεύουμε απόλυτα, του είπα τότε όλες, δεν είχαν χάσει ποτέ την πίστη τους...

Ποτέ όμως μια κουβέντα τους δεν ήταν γραφτό να ολοκληρωθεί...Πάντα κάτι θα τους απασχολούσε. Στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση ένα ακόμα τέρας που έφτιαξε ο κακός Neo ήρθε να τις κρατήσει απασχολημένες. Χωρίζοντας τις αρμοδιότητες, η Sailor Moon είπε:

-Εμείς θα ασχοληθούμε μαζί του, εσύ πήγαινε να βρεις τη Mako.

-Εντάξει! Ξέρω τι θα κάνω! Τους είπε ο Neo και έφυγε αμέσως.

Την ίδια ώρα τα πράγματα γίνονταν χειρότερα καθώς και ο Σκοτεινός Neo ερχόταν να δυσκολέψει τα πράγματα:

-Συναντιόμαστε ξανά Πριγκίπισσα...Αυτή τη φορά...Ήρθε το τέλος σου...

Αυτά της είπε και της επιτέθηκε με αγριότητα, εκείνη αρκούταν να αποφεύγει τα χτυπήματα αλλά στο τέλος ο Shadow Neo τη γράπωσε από το λαιμό και τη σήκωσε στον αέρα.

-Όχι! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Dark Moon και με μια ριπή από το όπλο της τον πέτυχε αναγκάζοντάς τον να την αφήσει κάτω.

-Ευχαριστώ! Της είπε τότε εκείνη.

-Τίποτα! Τώρα είναι ευκαιρία! Ας του επιτεθούμε τώρα! Πρότεινε η Sailor Moon Dark και τότε όλη η ομάδα τον περικύκλωσε, όταν το έκαναν, συγκέντρωσαν όλες τους τις δυνάμεις πάνω του και τις συνδύασαν σε μια επίθεση που βρήκε το στόχο της που ήταν διπλός. Ο δαίμονας καταστράφηκε κι ο κακός χτυπήθηκε, όχι για πολύ όμως καθώς ο κακός Neo εξαφανίστηκε εκνευρισμένος με την αποτυχία του σχεδίου του.

Τα κορίτσια τα κατάφεραν καλά. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να πετύχει, ψάχνοντας την ανακάλυψε ως συνήθως στην παραλία να είναι μεταμορφωμένη και να περιμένει, προτίμησε να σπάσει εκείνος τον πάγο λέγοντας:

-Mako...

-Εσύ! Πώς τολμάς να εμφανίζεσαι μπροστά μου! Του είπε αγριεμένα προτάσσοντας το δόρυ της.

-Είσαι έτοιμη να με αντιμετωπίσεις; Θα σε φέρω πίσω μέσα από τη μάχη μας...Της είπε τότε εκείνος σε ήρεμο τόνο.

-Δεν ξέρω τι σκέφτεσαι...Αλλά θέλω να σε δω να δοκιμάζεις...Έλα λοιπόν...Αν τολμάς...Του είπε και ετοίμασε το ακόντιο ενώ ο Neo τραβούσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας. Όμως η μονομαχία τελείωσε πριν ακόμα ξεκινήσει, ο Δίας είχε αμφιβολίες κι έτσι χαμήλωσε το δόρυ:

-Το ήξερα...Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Τι εννοείς;

-Όσες φορές μονομαχήσαμε δεν ένιωσα καμιά σκοτεινή δύναμη να σε έχει κυριέψει. Και τώρα είσαι γεμάτη αμφιβολίες για τις πράξεις σου...Να ξέρεις ότι θα σε φέρω πίσω...Ότι κι αν γίνει...

Αυτά της είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε, παράλληλα έλεγε στον εαυτό του:

«Αργά ή γρήγορα θα γυρίσεις...Το ξέρω...»

Το ήξερε όμως...; Αυτό έπρεπε να το αποδείξει πρώτα στον εαυτό του. Σε κάθε περίπτωση πάντως ένα πράγμα ήταν που ήξερε στα σίγουρα. Ότι θα μαχόταν για χάρη της έστω κι αυτό του κόστιζε την ίδια του τη ζωή...Απλά περίμενε πότε θα ήταν η σωστή στιγμή για να μονομαχήσει.

Όλη η μέρα έτσι κύλισε. Η νύχτα βρήκε τη Makoto στο ίδιο σημείο, στην παραλία...Μάλιστα εκείνη τη νύχτα ο ουρανός ήταν καθαρός και το φεγγάρι καθρεφτιζόταν στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας. Οι αμφιβολίες μέσα στο μυαλό της φούντωναν με κάθε λεπτό που περνούσε, αναρωτιόταν αν έκανε το σωστό, αν τα λόγια του κακού Neo ήταν αληθινά ή αν αυτός ήταν τελικά που την ξεγέλασε...

Όλες αυτές οι σκέψεις τελικά, διακόπηκαν από την παρουσία του Σκοτεινού Neo:

-Η αναμονή τελείωσε...Είσαι έτοιμη;

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμη...Και σου συστήνω να μην ανακατευτείς...Αλλιώς θα είσαι ο επόμενος...

Εκείνος κούνησε το κεφάλι καθώς κι αποχώρησε ικανοποιημένος...

Την επόμενη μέρα πάντως, κατά τη διάρκεια μιας νέας συνάντησης της ομάδας, το ρολόι του Neo χτύπησε με αυτόν να απαντάει...Όταν τελείωσε, η Usagi τον ρώτησε:  
-Ποιος ήταν Neo;

-Ήρθε η ώρα...Θα παίξω το τελευταίο μου χαρτί...Θα νικήσω...ή θα πεθάνω...

-Καλή τύχη...Και να θυμάσαι, είμαστε όλες μαζί σου...Του είπε η Usagi και του έδειξε το σήμα της νίκης. Εκείνος ανταπέδωσε κι αφού μεταμορφώθηκε, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε αμέσως.

Η Sailor Jupiter τον είχε καλέσει στην ίδια τοποθεσία όπου είχε παλέψει με τον κακό εαυτό του, τα ερείπια του κάστρου Suzaku, όταν ο Neo έφτασε, δεν είδε κανέναν στην αρχή και φώναξε:

-Εμφανίσου Mako! Ήρθα όπως μου είπες! Πού κρύβεσαι τώρα;!

Τότε εκείνη εμφανίστηκε μπροστά του μέσα από μια τριάδα κεραυνών:

-Αυτή τη φορά δε θα ανακατευτεί κανείς! Ελπίζω να είσαι έτοιμος να πολεμήσεις...και να πεθάνεις...

-Είμαι έτοιμος να σε αντιμετωπίσω όποτε θέλεις! Και να είσαι σίγουρη ότι θα σε πάρω πάλι πίσω!

-Όπως νομίζεις...Του είπε τότε εκείνη και μεταμορφώθηκε.

Η τελική αναμέτρηση θα ξεκινούσε σύντομα. Για την ακρίβεια τώρα αμέσως. Ο Neo επιτέθηκε πρώτος καταφέρνοντας μια γροθιά στο μάγουλό της και μετά συνέχισε με δυνατές γροθιές στο στομάχι για να τελειώσει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο στομάχι επίσης για να την πετάξει κάτω, χωρίς να δείχνει έλεος όρμησε ξανά αλλά αυτή τη φορά ο Δίας του έπιασε και τα δύο χέρια και του είπε:

-Καθόλου άσχημα Neo...Όμως τώρα το παιχνίδι τελείωσε...καιρός να σου δείξω την πηγή της αληθινής μου δύναμης! Θα είσαι ο πρώτος που θα τη δει! ΚΑΙ Ο ΠΡΩΤΟΣ ΠΟΥ ΘΑ ΠΕΘΑΝΕΙ!

Λέγοντας αυτά, το έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια της άρχισε να διαβρώνεται και μικρές πέτρες να σηκώνονται στον αέρα, Ο Κρύσταλλος στον πλανήτη Δία ενεργοποιήθηκε ξανά και μια πράσινη λάμψη την κάλυψε από πάνω μέχρι κάτω.

-Είναι αδύνατον! Δεν έχω ξαναδεί τέτοια δύναμη!

-Ετοιμάσου να πεθάνεις! Του είπε κι όρμησε καταπάνω του κλωτσώντας τον δυνατά στο στομάχι και κολλώντας τον στα βράχια και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τα δυο χέρια για να τον ρίξει κάτω. Δε σταμάτησε όμως εκεί, συνέχισε με την ίδια αγριότητα και κάρφωσε το χέρι της στο στήθος του προκαλώντας του αφόρητο πόνο. Παρόλα αυτά εκείνος σηκώθηκε και μεταφέρθηκε πίσω της, τότε η Sailor Jupiter του είπε:  
-Θέλεις κι άλλο βλέπω!

Αυτός τότε επιτέθηκε ξανά αλλά όχι μόνο δεν κατάφερε τίποτα αλλά σκόνταψε πάνω στο χέρι της που τον βρήκε στο πρόσωπο και ακόμα χειρότερα, δεν κατάφερνε να τη βρει γιατί μόλις την πλησίαζε πολύ, εκείνη εξαφανιζόταν και τον χτυπούσε σε ανύποπτο χρόνο, μάλιστα καθώς έκανε πίσω στην τελευταία κίνηση, έπεσε πάνω της. Ξαφνικά γύρισε με κλωτσιά να τη χτυπήσει αλλά αστόχησε και μάλιστα δέχτηκε το ίδιο χτύπημα στον αυχένα με τα δυο χέρια για να ξαναπέσει κάτω αρκετά μέτρα μακριά.

Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να τη σταματήσει, συνέχισε να επιτίθεται με την ίδια σφοδρότητα και τον κλώτσησε ξανά στο στομάχι με το γόνατο καθώς σηκωνόταν με αποτέλεσμα να τον καρφώσει στα βράχια, έπειτα τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και τον γύρισε ανάποδα καρφώνοντας πάλι το χέρι στο στήθος του όταν ήταν πια κάτω.

Παρότι ήταν σε άσχημη κατάσταση, κατάφερε να σηκωθεί αλλά ήταν εξαντλημένος και η στολή του είχε φθαρεί πάρα πολύ από τα συνεχή χτυπήματα, τότε η Sailor Jupiter του είπε ειρωνικά:  
-Κοίτα τον εαυτό σου...Δεν μπορείς ούτε τις κινήσεις μου να εντοπίσεις...Τι θα κάνεις τώρα...;

-Πολύ απλό...Θα νικήσω...Είπε εκείνος και ετοίμασε την Κόκκινη Αστραπή όσο πιο δυνατά μπορούσε, βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Δίας έκανε κάτι πρωτόγνωρο: Πέρασε μέσα από την επίθεση μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του Neo και με μια γροθιά στο στήθος τον απώθησε σταματώντας την επίθεση. Και συνεχίζοντας τον κλώτσησε πάλι κολλώντας τον στα βράχια, σε μια πράξη απόλυτης βιαιότητας, τον κλώτσησε ξανά στο στήθος με μεγαλύτερη δύναμη χώνοντάς τον πιο μέσα στους βράχους, τότε του είπε:  
-Ώστε αυτός είναι ο πανίσχυρος Neo...Τι γελοίο... Σου αξίζει τέτοιος θάνατος...Είσαι αδύναμος εναντίον μου ανόητε!

Τι μπορούσε να κάνει...; Αν και ακόμα πίστευε ότι θα κέρδιζε, η κατάσταση ήταν εξαιρετικά δύσκολη, έχοντας ξεκολλήσει από τους βράχους, έπεσε μπρούμυτα στο έδαφος ανίκανος να μιλήσει και να κινηθεί, όλα φαινόταν ότι είχαν τελειώσει...

«Όχι...Δεν πρέπει να τελειώσει έτσι...Δεν πρέπει να εγκαταλείψω...Υποσχέθηκα...να σε φέρω πίσω...» Έλεγε στον εαυτό του κι αυτή η αποφασιστικότητα έθρεψε τη αυτοπεποίθησή του, χωρίς να το καταλάβει ήταν πάλι όρθιος αν κι εξασθενημένος αλλά σίγουρος ότι θα τα κατάφερνε. Όντας όρθιος πια, έσφιξε τις γροθιές του και η κραυγή του έσκισε τον αέρα, κόκκινες αστραπές άρχισαν να πληγώνουν το γαλάζιο ουρανό και η δύναμη του Neo είχε αρχίσει να ξυπνάει ξανά με αποτέλεσμα ένα ζεστό κίτρινο φως να τον τυλίξει και να τον επαναφέρει .

-Τι είναι αυτό;! Είπε τότε η Sailor Jupiter που ήταν μάρτυρας όλων αυτών

Δεν πήρε όμως απάντηση. Η εικόνα του Neo απαντούσε από μόνη της, είχε επιστρέψει δυνατότερος για να την κάνει να ξαναπεί:

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Είσαι τελειωμένος! Του φώναξε και δοκίμασε να χρησιμοποιήσει τις γροθιές της, όμως αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά γιατί ο Neo της έπιασε το χέρι:

-Αρκετά Mako! Δεν ξέρω τι ψέματα σου είπε ο σκοτεινός εαυτός μου αλλά είναι ώρα να ξυπνήσεις!

-Πάψε! Δε σε πιστεύω πια! Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένας μεγάλος υποκριτής! Ετοιμάσου να χάσεις τη ζωή σου! Του είπε νευριασμένα και δοκίμασε να τον χτυπήσει, τα κατάφερε αλλά ο Neo δεν ένιωσε τίποτα.

-Εντάξει! Ας παίξουμε με τους κανόνες σου! ΕΜΠΡΟΣ! Της είπε τότε εκείνος κι όρμησε εναντίον της για να της καταφέρει πρώτα ένα Shoryuken και μετά μια κλωτσιά ψαλίδι στο λαιμό για να την κάνει πολύ πίσω, εκνευρισμένη από αυτό, εκτόξευσε εναντίον του το Δράκο του Κεραυνού αλλά δεν επηρέασε τον Neo ούτε στο ελάχιστο.

Σε μια απέλπιδα προσπάθεια να επικρατήσει, ο Δίας έβγαλε το δόρυ της κι επιτέθηκε ενστικτωδώς με τον Neo να αποφεύγει και να τραβάει το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας, έπειτα οι δύο αντίπαλοι ήρθαν πιο κοντά και τα όπλα τους χτύπησαν το ένα το άλλο με δυνατές κλαγγές και δευτερόλεπτα μετά χωρίστηκαν πάλι, σε ανύποπτο χρόνο ο Neo απέφυγε ένα χτύπημα του δόρατος που στόχευε το κεφάλι του κι έπειτα κατάφερε να της πιάσει το χέρι που κρατούσε το ακόντιο με το αριστερό δικό του, όχι όμως για πολύ καθώς η Sailor Jupiter ελευθερώθηκε εύκολα και τον κλώτσησε στο στομάχι για να τον ρίξει κάτω, αμέσως κατέβασε το ακόντιο στο κεφάλι του αλλά το ξίφος δέχτηκε το χτύπημα και χρησιμοποιώντας το σαν στήριγμα κατάφερε να σηκωθεί όρθιος και να αποδεσμεύσει τη λαβή του δόρατος και να περάσει στην αντεπίθεση με την Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα η οποία ήταν επιτυχής και την απώθησε, αυτό όμως δεν την εμπόδισε να ξεχυθεί ξανά εναντίον του και να προσπαθεί μανιωδώς να τον πετύχει με το δόρυ της χωρίς αποτέλεσμα.

Σε κάποια στιγμή κουράστηκε και σταμάτησε έχοντας ξανά αμφιβολίες, αυτός ήταν ένας επιπλέον λόγος εκτός από την κούραση που την έκανε να σταματήσει, Αυτή την αδράνεια φρόντισε να εκμεταλλευτεί ο Neo ώστε να παίξει το τελευταίο του χαρτί:

-Θα σε φέρω πίσω...Το ορκίζομαι...Είπε και το σύμβολο από το κόσμημα του Φαραώ στο μέτωπό του άρχισε να λάμπει λούζοντας και τους δύο στο φως του, η δύναμή του φαινόταν να έχει επίδραση πάνω της και χαμήλωσε το δόρυ σε όχι απειλητική θέση, εκτός αυτού η αληθινή της φύση άρχισε να αποκαλύπτεται σταδιακά...

Όλα φαίνονταν να επιστρέφουν στο κανονικό μέχρι που η παρουσία του κακού Neo χάλασε τα πάντα:

-Αποτελείωσέ τον! Καν'το τώρα! Της είπε και για να είναι σίγουρος ότι θα γίνει έτσι, την υπέβαλε με τις δυνάμεις του...Και τη στιγμή που ο Neo είχε χαμηλώσει το δεξί του χέρι με το οποίο κρατούσε το ξίφος...Ο Δίας κατέβασε το δόρυ της και χτύπησε το δεξί χέρι του Neo με αποτέλεσμα το σπαθί να του φύγει και να πέσει στο έδαφος σάζοντας σε δύο κομμάτια...

Με το σπάσιμο του ξίφους, ο Neo ένιωσε τη σκοτεινή του δύναμη να τον κυριεύει σε σημείο που τον έπνιγε...Ήταν αναπόφευκτο...Έχοντας χάσει την ψυχή του, γονάτισε κι έπεσε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος νικημένος...Οι σκιές τον είχαν πάρει μαζί τους...

Συνειδητοποιώντας τι είχε κάνει, πλησίασε κοντά του και τον γύρισε ανάσκελα, στην όψη του άρχισε να κλονίζεται και η ζωή της περνούσε από τα μάτια της σαν ταινία...και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, το κόσμημά του βγήκε από τη θέση του κι έσπασε κι αυτό στα δύο όπως και το ξίφος...Αυτή η κορύφωση την έκανε να βγάλει μια σπαρακτική κραυγή και να ξεσπάσει σε θρήνο γοερό...

Και στο σημείο αυτό συνέβη κάτι ακόμα πιο περίεργο, όταν μέσα στα δάκρυά της και με την ψυχολογία της διαλυμένη, θέλησε να του πιάσει το χέρι...Τότε ήταν που το σώμα του Neo εξαφανίστηκε παίρνοντας κι αυτήν μαζί της στις σκιές...

Από την άλλη ο κακός Neo που τα είδε όλα αυτά, είχε ανάμεικτα συναισθήματα, Αρχικά ήταν χαρούμενος που είδε τον κανονικό Neo να στέλνεται στις σκιές αλλά μετά ήταν έξαλλος που η Mako είχε ξεφύγει από την επιρροή του:

«Καταραμένε Φαραώ...Πάλι τα κατάφερες...Αλλά τώρα είσαι στο δικό μου περιβάλλον και δεν πρόκειται να βγεις ποτέ...»

Πράγματι τώρα ήταν και αυτός και η γυναίκα του στο σκοτεινό αυτό βασίλειο, αλλά δεν είχε ξυπνήσει ακόμα, χωρίς σώμα πλέον, θα ξυπνούσε με τον ένα τρόπο ή τον άλλο νιώθοντας ένα κενό βέβαια...

Τελικά άνοιξε τα μάτια και είδε την αγαπημένη του να στέκεται από πάνω του χαϊδεύοντάς του τα μαλλιά, τότε της είπε:

-Επέστρεψες...Χαίρομαι που είσαι πάλι καλά...

Εκείνη δεν είπε τίποτα, παρά μόνο πιάστηκε από το λαιμό του και την ξαναπήραν τα κλάματα, τότε ο Neo της είπε χαμογελώντας:  
-Αυτό πονάει...Σταμάτα...

Τελικά σηκώθηκε και άρχισε να περιεργάζεται το γύρω χώρο, δε δυσκολεύτηκε να καταλάβει πού βρισκόταν μιας και αντίκριζε το απόλυτο σκοτάδι, σκιές να τριγυρνούν από εδώ κι από εκεί και μαύρους κεραυνούς να πέφτουν αδιάκριτα, έτσι πήρα τη γυναίκα του από το χέρι και άρχισαν να περπατούν μέσα στη σκοτεινή διάσταση μέχρι που έφτασαν σε κάτι αρχαία ερείπια και ο Neo είπε:  
-Τι είναι αυτά...;

Ούτε τώρα πήρε απάντηση, κάτι το αναμενόμενο γιατί δεν είχε όρεξη, οι τύψεις τη είχαν τσακίσει...Τελικά όμως κατάφερε να πει κάτι...:

-Εγώ φταίω...Εγώ φταίω που βρίσκεσαι εδώ... Αυτή τη φορά ξεπέρασα τα όρια...Αν κάποιος πρέπει να επιστρέψει από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών, δεν θα είμαι εγώ...

-Δε φταις εσύ γι αυτό μάτια μου...Δεν ήταν δικό σου το λάθος...Ο κακός μου εαυτός σε ξεγέλασε...Δικό του είναι το φταίξιμο...και μαζί θα βγούμε από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Στο υπόσχομαι...

Αυτά της είπε και της έπιασε πάλι το χέρι για να προσχωρήσουν, εκείνη όμως δεν το κουνούσε από τη θέση της αναλογιζόμενη τη στιγμή που έσπαζε το ξίφος του, στο φινάλε όμως προχώρησε μέχρι που δύο βολές έσκασαν στο έδαφος και σταμάτησαν την πορεία τους.

-Θα το φροντίσω εγώ! Είπε τότε ο Neo και δοκίμασε να μεταμορφωθεί, αλλά μάταια, δεν έγινε τίποτα...Η μεταμόρφωση δεν ξεκίνησε ποτέ:  
-Τι;! Αδύνατον! Δεν μπορώ να μεταμορφωθώ! Πάμε να φύγουμε από εδώ! Της είπε και δοκίμασε να την πάρει μαζί του, αλλά εκείνη δεν το κουνούσε.

-Τι κάνεις;! Πάμε σου είπα! Της είπε και την πήρε μαζί ταυ με το ζόρι.

Την ίδια στιγμή που το ζευγάρι προσπαθούσε να βρει την άκρη, η Kurai ερχόταν αλαφιασμένη να βρει τα κορίτσια και να τους πει:

-Κορίτσια! Έχουμε πρόβλημα! Ο Neo έχει εξαφανιστεί! Δεν μπορώ να νιώσω το πνεύμα του!

-Πώς;! Είναι αδύνατον! Πάμε στο ναό γρήγορα! Είπε τότε η Rei και κατευθύνθηκαν αμέσως στο ναό για να δοκιμάσουν να τον ανακαλύψουν, χωρίς να χάσουν καιρό κάθισαν μπροστά στη φωτιά και η Rei άρχισε να εξετάσει τα ενδεχόμενα και όλα τα σημάδια που έδειχνε η φωτιά, μερικά λεπτά αργότερα η αναζήτηση δεν έδειξε θετικά αποτελέσματα:  
-Δεν μπορώ να τους νιώσω...Αρχίζω να ανησυχώ παιδιά...

-Τι μπορεί να έχει συμβεί δηλαδή; Ρώτησε η Amy.

-Δεν μπορώ να είμαι σίγουρη...Εφόσον δεν μπορώ να εντοπίσω την αύρα τους, το μυαλό μου πάει στο χειρότερο...

-Δηλαδή μπορεί να...προσπάθησε να πει η Usagi.

-Ίσως...Ίσως να έχουν σταλεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Όχι μόνο ο Neo αλλά και η Mako...

-Όχι...Αυτό είναι τρομερό...Και πώς θα τους φέρουμε πίσω; Ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Εμείς δεν μπορούμε...Μόνο εκείνοι μπορούν να τα καταφέρουν...Το μόνο που μπορούμε να κάνουμε εμείς είναι να βάλουμε όλη μας την πίστη πάνω τους. Απάντησε τότε η Minako.

Και δεν είχε άδικο. Αυτή η περιπλάνηση ήταν κάτι σαν ένα είδος δοκιμασίας την οποία έπρεπε να περάσουν και οι δύο, αν τα κατάφερναν, τότε θα έβγαιναν από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών.

Εν τω μεταξύ, το ζευγάρι ακόμα προσπαθούσε να καλυφθεί, τρέχοντας για αρκετά λεπτά κατάφερε να απομακρυνθεί από την πηγή κινδύνου, ή έτσι νόμιζαν, έφτασα πάλι στα ίδια ερείπια...:

-Δεν μπορεί...Πάλι αυτά τα ερείπια...Αυτό σημαίνει ότι κάνουμε κύκλους...

Και σαν να μη έφτανε αυτό, όλο το βασίλειο των Σκιών άρχισε να σείεται και αστραπές έπεφταν δεξιά κι αριστερά προς κάθε κατεύθυνση αναγκάζοντάς τους να αλλάξουν πορεία πέφτοντας κάτω:

-Πάλι δεν τα καταφέραμε...Κάποιος τρόπος θα υπάρχει να βγούμε από εδώ μέσα...

-Δε θέλω να επιστρέψω...Σε πλήγωσα...Και δε θα το συγχωρήσω ποτέ στον εαυτό μου...Του είπε τότε η Mako.

-Πόσες φορές πρέπει να στο πω πια;! Δεν είναι δικό σου το λάθος!

-Δεν μπορώ να είμαι πια μαζί σου...Δεν αντέχω να σε πληγώνω άλλο...

Τότε ο Neo την έπιασε από το γιακά και της είπε αγριεμένος:  
-Τρελάθηκες τελείως;! Τι είναι αυτά που μου λες;! Έχεις υπόψη σου τι θα συμβεί αν εσύ έχεις τη φαεινή ιδέα να με εγκαταλείψεις;! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις;! Δεν καταλαβαίνεις ότι...Σ'αγαπώ...; Της είπε τότε και την έκλεισε στην αγκαλιά του έχοντας δακρύσει...Τότε εκείνη βλέποντας τέτοια αντίδραση, ανταπέδωσε την αγκαλιά του και πέρασε τα χέρια της γύρω από το λαιμό του...

-Το κατάλαβες τώρα...; Δεν έχω ζωή χωρίς εσένα...Της είπε ενώ τη είχε ακόμα στην αγκαλιά του.

Εκείνη δεν απάντησε και τον έσφιξε πιο γερά για να μην του φύγει, μετά από αυτό βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε έναν γκρεμό τον οποίο άρχισαν να σκαρφαλώνουν μαζί, πρώτος κατάφερε να φτάσει στην κορυφή ο Neo και μετά έδωσε το χέρι του το οποίο έπιασε η Mako κι ανέβηκε κι αυτή.

Την ίδια στιγμή, στο ναό η φωτιά φούντωσε απότομα με αποτέλεσμα όλα τα κορίτσια να πεταχτούν πάνω ανήσυχα:  
-Τι ήταν αυτό; Είπε τότε η Usagi αναστατωμένη.

-Σταθείτε! Κάτι βρήκα! Είπε τότε η Rei που αναγνώρισε το σημάδι.

-Τι είναι τελικά; Ρώτησε η Minako.

-Νιώθω μια έκρηξη σκοτεινής δύναμης...Πρέπει να πάμε γρήγορα στο κάστρο...

Όλες συμφώνησαν κι αμέσως έτρεξαν στο Κάστρο Suzaku όπου η Rei δεν έκανε λάθος στην πρόβλεψή της, ο παλμός του σκότους χτυπούσε και πολύ δυνατά μάλιστα...

-Και τώρα; Αναρωτήθηκε η Kurai.

-Δεν μπορούμε να κάνουμε τίποτα εμείς...Θα πρέπει να περιμένουμε...Απάντησε η Rei.

Από την άλλη το ζευγάρι περιπλανήθηκε για αρκετή ώρα μέχρι που έφτασε πάλι στο σημείο από το οποίο ξεκίνησαν, όμως αυτή τη φορά κάποια σιλουέτα τους έκλεινε το δρόμο:

-Ποιος είναι εκεί; Είπε τότε η Mako.

-Δεν ξέρω...Αλλά θα μάθουμε...Της απάντησε ο Neo και τότε η φιγούρα βγήκε μπροστά τους, στον Neo ήταν ιδιαίτερα γνώριμη...:

-Δεν μπορεί...Mahad...; Τι γυρεύεις εσύ εδώ...;

-Ήρθα για σένα άρχοντά μου...

-Δεν μπορεί να με πρόδωσες κι εσύ...

-Όχι Βασιλιά μου...Ποτέ δε θα σε πρόδιδα εγώ...Ξέρεις ότι είμαι ο πιστός σου υπηρέτης...ήρθα γα άλλο σκοπό...

-Τι εννοείς...;

-Είμαι εδώ για να σε βοηθήσω...να σε βοηθήσω να βγεις από το Βασίλειο των Σκιών...Κι εσύ και η σύντροφός σου...

-Με ποιον τρόπο;

-Πρέπει να με αντιμετωπίσεις Φαραώ μου...Αν με νικήσεις, τότε εσύ και η σύζυγός σου θα ελευθερωθείτε και το σπαθί σου θα ενεργοποιηθεί ξανά, αν όμως χάσεις, τότε δυστυχώς θα μείνετε εδώ παγιδευμένοι για πάντα...

-Δέχομαι τη πρόκλησή σου! Θα σε νικήσω και θα μας βγάλω από εδώ! Του είπε ο Neo με αποφασιστικότητα και πήρε θέση μάχης.

-Είσαι σίγουρος γι αυτό; Τον ρώτησε τότε η γυναίκα του.

-Είμαι...Εμπιστέψου με αγάπη μου... Της είπε τότε κι εκείνη του έκανε χώρο.

Αμέσως ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος άρχισε να εξαπολύει τα μαγικά του μέσα από το ραβδί του αλλά ο Neo με τη φόρα που είχε πάρει απέφυγε κάθε επίθεση που στρεφόταν εναντίον του κι όταν έφτασε στη σωστή απόσταση, εκτέλεσε τη Γροθιά του Δράκου για να απογειώσει το Σκοτεινό Μάγο στον αέρα, έπειτα είπε:  
-Θα βγούμε τώρα αμέσως...Shinku...HADOUKEN!

Το Κύμα Γροθιάς που έφυγε από τα χέρια του, χτύπησε το Σκοτεινό Μάγο τη στιγμή που προσγειωνόταν και τον πέτυχε για τα καλά ρίχνοντάς τον κάτω νικημένο, τότε εκείνος σηκώθηκε μετά από λίγο και του είπε:

-Μπράβο σου Φαραώ μου...κέρδισες...Γι αυτό και η ελευθερία σου κατοχυρώθηκε μόλις τώρα, πέρασε αυτήν την πύλη και θα βρεθείς ξανά στον κόσμο σου...

Λέγοντας αυτά, ο Ιερός του Φύλακας άνοιξε την πύλη με τα μαγικά του και ο Neo με τη Mako, την πέρασαν για να βρεθούν εκεί που ήταν στην αρχή, εκεί τους περίμεναν τα άλλα κορίτσια τα οποία έτρεξαν προς το μέρος τους όταν τους είδαν νε έρχονται και τους πήραν αγκαλιά, ήταν πραγματικά μια συγκινητική σκηνή...

Όμως δυστυχώς έχοντας αυτό το γνώριμο σύστημα, οι κακοί φρόντισαν να χαλάσουν αυτή τη σκηνή, για την ακρίβεια η Galaxia φρόντισε να τους τη χαλάσει με την παρουσία της:  
-Καταραμένες Πολεμίστριες Sailor! Για άλλη μια φορά μου καταστρέψατε τα σχέδια! Θα σας σκοτώσω μία προς μία! Και θα αρχίσω με σένα Makoto Kino!  
-Αν θες να πολεμήσεις τη Mako, θα πρέπει να πολεμήσεις και μαζί μου!

-Στάσου! Είστε σίγουροι ότι μπορείτε να το κάνετε μόνοι σας; Ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Μη φοβάστε! Θα το φροντίσουμε εμείς, έχει γίνει προσωπικό! Εσείς το μόνο που πρέπει να κάνετε είναι να καλυφθείτε καλά.

-Εντάξει. Το αφήνουμε πάνω σας! Δείξτε της ότι δεν έχει θέση εδώ πέρα! Τους πρότρεψε τότε η Sailor Moon και οι δυο τους πήραν θέση μάχης όπως και η Galaxia.

-Έτοιμη; Ρώτησε ο Neo τη γυναίκα του.

-Πάντα. Ας βγάλουμε έξω τα σκουπίδια! Του απάντησε εκείνη χαμογελώντας.

-Πολύ καλά! Φαίνεται ότι είστε αποφασισμένοι να γνωρίσετε την εξόντωση από τα δικά μυο χέρια! Ας γίνει λοιπόν! Ας γίνει λοιπόν! Θα σας πολεμήσω στο δικό σας επίπεδο! Εμπρός! Είπε τότε η Galaxia και ετοιμάστηκε.

Εκείνη τη στιγμή όρμησε η Mako πρώτη και της έριξε μια γυριστή κλωτσιά για να τη μπλοκάρει και να την απομακρύνει, έπειτα όρμησε και ο Neo αλλά το χτύπημα με τον αγκώνα που δοκίμασε δε βρήκε στόχο αλλά η Galaxia τον απώθησε με τη Sailor Jupiter να επιτίθεται πάλι και να απωθείτε ξανά, σε δεύτερη επίθεση όρμησε και ο Neo αλλά όχι μόνο δεν κατάφερε τίποτα αλλά η Galaxia τον έπιασε από το λαιμό με τη Mako να την κλωτσάει στην πλάτη και τον Neo να βρίσκει ευκαιρία και να βάζει τα πόδια του στα χέρια της με αποτέλεσμα να καταφέρει να ελευθερωθεί από τη λαβή της. Τότε η Galaxia στάθηκε όρθια με την πλάτη στραμμένη στο ζευγάρι λέγοντας:

-Αν και με διασκεδάζετε εσείς οι δύο, πρέπει να τελειώσω το παιχνίδι!

Εκνευρισμένη από αυτήν την ειρωνεία, η Sailor Jupiter όρμησε με λύσσα εναντίον της Galaxia και προσπάθησε να τη χτυπήσει με δύο γυριστές κλωτσιές αλλά δεν την πέτυχε καθώς αυτή τις σταμάτησε και τη χτύπησε με τον αγκώνα στο κεφάλι, έπειτα όρμησε και ο Neo με συνεχείς γροθιές τις οποίες απέφευγε, στην ανάπαυλα μάλιστα τον έπιασε από τα μαλλιά και τον σήκωσε ψηλά για να τον πετάξει τελικά με βιαιότητα στο έδαφος, μόλις πήγε να του πατήσει το στήθος, η Mako βούτηξε και την έπιασε από τη μέση με τη Galaxia να τη χτυπάει τρεις φορές στο πρόσωπο με το δεξί χέρι και στο τέλος να την πετάει πάνω στον Neo. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, εξαπέλυσε την ενέργειά της και τους πέτυχε για να τους εξασθενήσει, ή έτσι νόμιζε τουλάχιστον, διότι ο Neo σηκώθηκε αμέσως και μετά από μια καλή κλωτσιά κατάφερε και τη χτύπησε με όλη του τη δύναμη στο σαγόνι με γροθιά, δε σταμάτησε όμως σε αυτό, συνέχισε να τη σφυροκοπά με δυνατές γροθιές στο σαγόνι, στο πρόσωπο και στο στομάχι, για τελείωμα της έριξε μια Κλωτσιά Τυφώνα και την ξάπλωσε κάτω. Αλλά εκείνη δεν τα παρατούσε, όρμησε ξανά και αποσπώντας του την προσοχή, τον χτύπησε στον αυχένα με τον αγκώνα και τον έριξε κάτω.

Εκμεταλλευόμενη τη στιγμιαία αδράνεια, η Mako επιτέθηκε εκ νέου κι ο Neo βρήκε την ευκαιρία όπως ήταν κάτω κι έπιασε τα πόδια της Galaxia:  
-Τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία Mako! Της φώναξε κι εκείνη αμέσως εκτέλεσε την κλωτσιά ψαλίδι για να της καταφέρει ένα γερό πλήγμα. Και πριν προλάβει να συνέλθει, ήταν η σειρά του Neo να κάνει την κίνησή του:  
-ΞΟΦΛΗΣΕΣ! SHIN...SHORYUKEN!

Η κίνηση ήταν πετυχημένη και την πέταξε αρκετά μέτρα πίσω, τότε η Mako είπε στον άντρα της:  
-Ας τελειώνουμε! Κι ετοίμασε την πιο δυνατή της επίθεση, το ίδιο και ο Neo:

 **-ΚΟΚΚΙΝΗ ΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ!**

 **-ΔΡΑΚΕ ΤΟΥ ΚΕΡΑΥΝΟΥ!**

Οι δυνάμεις τους συνδυάστηκαν σε μια σφοδρή επίθεση η οποία βρήκε το στόχο της και σωριάζοντας τη Galaxia στο έδαφος για αρκετά λεπτά νικημένη...Τουλάχιστον έτσι πίστευαν οι δυο τους...

Μερικά λεπτά αργότερα όμως είδαν όλοι με τρόμο τη Galaxia να σηκώνεται έστω και με δυσκολία και να τους λέει περιπαιχτικά:  
-Εντυπωσιακό...Αλλά δεν ήταν αρκετό...Θα χρειαστείτε κάτι παραπάνω για να με νικήσετε!

-Δεν μπορεί! Θα έπρεπε να είχες καταστραφεί! Είπε τότε ο Δίας με θυμό.

-Και τώρα που αποτύχατε, θα σας εξαφανίσω μια για πάντα! Τους είπε κι άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος τους.

-Τι κάνουμε τώρα; Τον ρώτησε γεμάτη αγωνία.

-Έχω μια ιδέα αλλά έχει μεγάλο ρίσκο,

-Τι ιδέα;

-Πρέπει να ενωθούμε, να γίνουμε ένα, είναι ο μόνος τρόπος.

-Καλή ιδέα αυτή, αλλά αν δεν πετύχει;

-Δεν έχουμε άλλη επιλογή...

-Εντάξει τότε, ας το δοκιμάσουμε!

-Πάρε θέση μάτια μου! Της είπε κι έσφιξε τη γροθιά του, το ίδιο έκανε κι αυτή βλέποντας τον αλλά δεν πρόλαβαν να το κάνουν τώρα γιατί μια ριπή σκοτεινής ενέργειας τους έκοψε τη φόρα αναγκάζοντας τους να παραμερίσουν για να την αποφύγουν,

-Τώρα θα πεθάνετε! Τους είπε τότε άγρια η Galaxia κι ετοιμάστηκε να επιτεθεί ξανά, όχι όμως αυτή τη φορά γιατί μία άλλη βολή της χάλασε τα σχέδια:

-Sailor Moon! Είπε τότε ο Neo κατάπληκτος.

-Μην ανησυχείτε! Κάντε αυτό που θέλετε κι εγώ θα την κρατήσω απασχολημένη! Τους είπε.

-Τέλεια! Είπε τότε ο Neo και πήρε πάλι τη θέση του για ένωση, το ίδιο και η γυναίκα του.

Την ίδια στιγμή η Sailor Moon την κρατούσε καλά χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμή της καθώς ο Neo με τη Mako πραγματοποιούσαν την ένωση:

-ΕΝΩΣΗ ΤΩΡΑ! Φώναξαν και οι δύο χτυπώντας τις γροθιές τους. Αμέσως μετά οι κεραυνοί τους περικύκλωσαν και μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα η ένωση είχε πραγματοποιηθεί και το αποτέλεσμα ήταν φοβερό. Ο νέος πολεμιστής είχε το σώμα της Mako ενισχυμένο από τους μύες του Neo και τη στολή του, επίσης τα μάτια ήταν καστανά, το ίδιο και τα μαλλιά. Όσον αφορά τις δυνάμεις, είχαν συνδυαστεί σε σημείο που προκαλούσαν φόβο και τρόμο στον αντίπαλο. Όσο για τη Sailor Moon, έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό κοιτάζοντας εκστασιασμένη.

Και τα πρώτα της λόγια ήταν με διπλή φωνή:

-Δεν είμαι ούτε ο Neo ούτε η Makoto! Είμαι η Neomakoto! Όλα τελείωσαν Galaxia! Ήρθα για σένα!

-Πιστεύεις ότι με αυτό το νέο σχήμα είσαι ικανή να με πολεμήσεις;!

-Δε θέλω να σε πολεμήσω! Θέλω να σε καταστρέψω! Της είπε τότε η Neomakoto καθώς την πλησίασε σε απόσταση αναπνοής αναγκάζοντάς την να κάνει ένα βήμα πίσω.

Σε ανύποπτο χρόνο η Neomakoto τη χτύπησε χαμηλά με το πόδι κι έτσι όπως χαμήλωσε την ξαναχτύπησε στο σαγόνι με δεξιά γροθιά με αποτέλεσμα να κάνει κι άλλα βήματα πίσω.

-Μόλις έκανες ένα τεράστιο λάθος! Θα σου κοστίσει με την ίδια σου τη ζωή!  
Η Neomakoto δεν απάντησε αλλά πήδηξε ψηλά και με μια καλή δεξιά κλωτσιά την χτύπησε στο πρόσωπο γυρίζοντας το κεφάλι της από την άλλη μεριά λόγω του χτυπήματος ενώ εκείνη προσγειώθηκε πίσω της, την κατάσταση πήγε να εκμεταλλευτεί η Galaxia και δοκίμασε να τη χτυπήσει από πίσω αλλά μάταια, της έπιασε το χέρι και μετά την ξανακλώτσησε στο λαιμό και συνέχισε με μια πολύ δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι,

Αυτά τα ανελέητα χτυπήματα την έκαναν να πάει πίσω πιάνοντας την κοιλιά της από τον πόνο:  
-Τι έγινε Galaxia;Νόμισα ότι αυτό θα μου κόστιζε τη ζωή μου...Λοιπόν;

-Θα σου κοστίσει! Θα πεθάνεις τώρα αμέσως! Του είπε αγριεμένη κι όρμησε καταπάνω του σε οριζόντια θέση αλλά μάταια, κάθε κίνησή της μπλοκαριζόταν από τη Neomakoto με ιδιαίτερη ευκολία μέχρι που στην τελευταία επίθεση πήδηξε από πάνω της και πέρασε εκείνη στην αντεπίθεση καταφέρνοντας ένα καλό χτύπημα με το γόνατο στο πρόσωπο και ρίχνοντάς την κάτω:  
-Σήκω πάνω! Πολέμησέ με για να σε καταστρέψω! Της είπε τότε η Neomakoto σε έντονο ύφος.

Η Galaxia τότε σηκώθηκε εμφανώς επηρεασμένη από τις συνεχείς επιθέσεις αλλά ήταν αποφασισμένη να συνεχίσει.

Ούτε όμως αυτό ήταν αρκετό γιατί η Neomakoto είχε φτάσει βαδίζοντας απέναντί της και πηδώντας την κλώτσησε στο στομάχι, έπειτα γύρισε το σώμα της και επανέλαβε την ίδια κίνηση. Δε σταμάτησε όμως, τηλεμεταφέρθηκε πίσω της και τη χτύπησε με μια φονική γροθιά στον αυχένα για να την ξαπλώσει κάτω, τότε την έπιασε από το πόδι κι άρχισε να τη στριφογυρίζει για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα για να την πετάξει τελικά στα βράχια, μέσα από τους βράχους όμως ξεπήδησε μια κίτρινη βολή από από τη δύναμη της Galaxia με σκοπό να χτυπήσει τη Neomakoto αλλά χωρίς αποτέλεσμα γιατί εκείνη τη χτύπησε με το χέρι διώχνοντάς τη μακριά, όμως αυτό ήταν παραπλανητικό γιατί το σχέδιο της Galaxia ήταν άλλο, οριζοντιώθηκε και επιτέθηκε κατά μέτωπο στη Neomakoto με τα χέρια προτεταμένα και τις δυνάμεις τις να είναι έτοιμες, όμως ο συνδυασμένος πολεμιστής δεν ήταν βλάκας, πρόβαλε τα χέρια και την κρατούσε με όλη της τη δύναμη ακόμα κι αν την έκανε πίσω αυτό, σε σημείο που χώθηκαν και οι δύο πάλι στα βράχια με τη Galaxia να επιχειρεί να τη χτυπήσει ανεπιτυχώς και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, της έπιασε το χέρι και σηκώνοντας την ψηλά την πέταξε έξω από τους βράχους. Κι έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα, η Neomakoto μεταφέρθηκε από πάνω της και την έστειλα πάλι κάτω σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων. Όταν προσγειώθηκαν και οι δύο, της είπε;

-Πέρασα πολύ καλά...Αλλά τώρα η μονομαχία θα τελειώσει Galaxia. Τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω...

Της είπε καθώς την είδε να σηκώνεται, αλλά αυτή τη φορά η Neomakoto ήταν διατεθειμένη να τελειώσει τον αγώνα μια για πάντα...

Κινούμενη με απίστευτη ταχύτητα, έφτασε κοντά της και αρχικά την κλώτσησε δύο φορές στο κεφάλι με το γόνατο και μετά συνέχισε με ένα ανάποδο ψαλίδι. Όταν προσγειώθηκε ήταν έτοιμη να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα μαζεύοντας ενέργεια στα χέρια της:  
 **-ΟΛΑ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΑΝ!** **SUPREME RED LIGHTNING!**

Η καινούρια αυτή επίθεση ήταν καταστροφική και όχι μόνο χτύπησε τη Galaxia αλλά κατάφερε να την καταστρέψει τελείως και να δώσει τη νίκη στη Neomakoto.

Όταν όλα τελείωσαν, οι δυο τους χωρίστηκαν και πάλι με την υπόλοιπη ομάδα να πανηγυρίζει έξαλλα.

-Αυτό ήταν...Νικήσαμε...Είπε ο Neo εξαντλημένος.

-Ήταν απίθανο...Απόλαυσα κάθε λεπτό...Είπε και η Mako ευχαριστημένη, αλλά τίποτα δεν είχε τελειώσει, την αμέσως επόμενη στιγμή, η φωνή του κακού Neo έκοψε τους πανηγυρισμούς:  
-Μπορεί να γλίτωσες αυτή τη φορά αλλά έχω το τέλειο σχέδιο για να σε καταστρέψω Neo! Ο χρόνος σου θα τελειώσει σύντομα!

Αυτά είπε και το μοχθηρό του γέλιο επισφράγισε τον επίλογο, η αληθινή καταιγίδα δε θα αργούσε να ξεσπάσει...

Ένα από τα χαρακτηριστικά του σκιώδους εαυτού του Neo ήταν ότι ήξερε πότε θα χτυπήσει, στη συγκεκριμένη περίπτωση περίμενε αρκετά, μια εβδομάδα για την ακρίβεια ώστε όλοι να νομίσουν πως όλα φαίνονταν να κυλούν ομαλά. Αυτό ήταν ότι χειρότερο όμως, ενώ η ομάδα είχε γίνει αλοιφή και είχε χαλαρώσει, εκείνος ξεκίνησε την κύρια φάση του σατανικού του σχεδίου...

Όπως είναι γνωστό, μοναδικός του σκοπός είναι να καταστρέψει τον Neo ώστε να υπάρξει μόνο εκείνος, επιδή όμως είδε ότι στη συγκεκριμένη χρονική περίοδο δε θα τα κατάφερνε και τόσο εύκολα, σκέφτηκε κάτι έξυπνο. Κι αυτό δεν ήταν τίποτε άλλο από το να ταξιδέψει στο παρελθόν και να εκτελέσει τη στόχο του.

Για αρχή πήγε 4 χρόνια πίσω στην εποχή όπου ο Neo και ο Atem είχαν συμφωνήσει να μονομαχήσουν ώστε να αναχωρήσει για τον κόσμο των πνευμάτων. Φυσικά βρήκε μόνο τον Atem και χωρίς να χάσει χρόνο, άρχισε την επίθεσή του εναντίον του αρχαίου Φαραώ χρησιμοποιώντας τις σκοτεινές του δυνάμεις:  
-Τι σημαίνουν όλα αυτά Neo; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Atem σε έντονο ύφος καθώς είχε ξεφύγει από όλες τις ριπές σκοτεινής ενέργειας.

Όμως ο Σκοτεινός Neo δεν απάντησε και συνέχισε να επιτίθεται, τότε ο Atem φρόντισε να καλέσει ενισχύσεις καθώς ο πιο πιστός του φύλακας του, ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος εμφανίστηκε για να τον προστατέψει. Για να το κάνει χρησιμοποίησε τα μαγικά του και κατάφερε προς το παρόν να σκορπίσει την ενέργεια του κακού Neo, τότε αυτός είπε:  
-Φαραώ Atem...Με τη δική σου καταστροφή ο Neo θα γίνει πιο αδύναμος και το σχέδιό μου θα πραγματοποιηθεί!

-Τώρα κατάλαβα! Δε θα πετύχεις Σκοτεινέ Neo! Είμαι σίγουρος ότι ο αληθινός Neo θα σε νικήσει ξανά! Και θα τον βοηθήσω όσο περνάει από το χέρι μου!

-Μεγάλες κουβέντες Φαραώ! Τώρα θα πεθάνεις! Είπε τότε ο Σκοτεινός Neo και τράβηξε μια κάρτα από την τράπουλα, μέσα από τους κεραυνούς ξεπήδησε ένα γνώριμο τέρας κι ορθώθηκε μπροστά του:

-Δεν μπορεί...! Sailor Jupiter;!

-Αντίο Φαραώ! Είπε τότε ο κακός και η Sailor Jupiter επιτέθηκε αμέσως.

Όλα αυτά ήταν ευτυχώς ένα όνειρο, ή έτσι τουλάχιστον νόμισε αυτός, ο Neo ξύπνησε αναστατωμένος γιατί τον είχε πάρει ο ύπνος στον καναπέ από την κούραση της προηγούμενης μάχης εναντίον της Galaxia.

«Όνειρο ήταν...ήταν..; Ή όχι...; Τι ήταν αυτό πάλι...; Τι σχέση έχει ο Φαραώ με όλα αυτά...»

Εκείνη τι στιγμή ήρθε και η Mako που τον άκουσε να πετάγεται λόγω του ονείρου:  
-Είσαι καλά αγάπη μου; Σε άκουσα που πετάχτηκες πάνω, συμβαίνει τίποτα;

-Όχι μάτια μου...Όλα καλά...απλά είχα ένα παράξενο όνειρο. Μπήκε κι ο Φαραώ μέσα...

-Ο Φαραώ...; Περίεργο...Τι σχέση έχει ο Φαραώ;

-Αυτό αναρωτιέμαι κι εγώ...Περίεργα πράγματα συμβαίνουν εδώ πέρα...Και τι ήταν αυτό που είχε πει ο Σκιώδης Neo λέγοντας ότι ο χρόνος μου τελειώνει; Πάω να τρελαθώ...

-Τι θα έλεγες να πάμε να πάμε μια βόλτα να πάρεις λίγο αέρα;

-Να μια καλή ιδέα...Είπε τότε ο Neo και σηκώθηκε πάνω, ντύθηκε και έβαλε το δίσκο μονομαχίας στο αριστερό του χέρι, το ίδιο και η γυναίκα του. Η βόλτα τους έφερε στο πάρκο, εκείνη την ώρα δεν ήταν κανείς κι έτσι μπορούσαν να κάτσουν ήσυχα. Τότε η Makoto τον ρώτησε:

-Θέλεις να μονομαχήσουμε να ξεχαστούμε λίγο;

-Αμέ...Φύγαμε...Συμφώνησε ο Neo και σηκώθηκε όρθιος. Φαίνεται ότι η ιδέα της μονομαχίας τον έκανε να αλλάξει κάπως παραστάσεις.

Όμως αυτή η μονομαχία δεν ήταν γραφτό να αρχίσει...Κάποια άλλη παρουσία θα παρουσιαζόταν και θα τα άλλαζε όλα. Ποιος ήταν; Μα ποιος άλλος από τον Shadow Neo...Εμφανίστηκε μετά από μια εβδομάδα κι αμέσως έπιασε δουλειά ενεργοποιώντας το δίσκο μονομαχίας του.

-Θέλει να μονομαχήσουμε. Είπε τότε η Mako.

-Αν θέλει μονομαχία, θα την έχει! Είπε τότε ο Neo.

-Είναι όλος δικός σου! Του είπε τότε η γυναίκα του κι έκανε στην άκρη.

Η μονομαχία ξεκίνησε και σε κάποιο σημείο της ο Neo είχε δύο τέρατα στην αρένα ενώ ο σκοτεινός του εαυτός κανένα, μάλιστα ήταν η σειρά του Neo να κάνει την κίνησή του:

«Ήρθε η ώρα Mako...Ας το κάνουμε...» Είπε στον Neo πριν κάνει την κίνησή του, έπειτα προχώρησε:  
-Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Θυσιάζω τα δύο τέρατά μου! Εμφανίσου Sailor Jupiter! (4000) Είπε τότε ο Neo και κάλεσε την αγαπημένη του κάρτα στην αρένα.

-Δε νομίζω! Είπε τότε ο Σκοτεινός Neo και τράβηξε μια κάρτα που ήταν λευκή.

-Τι;! Μια λευκή κάρτα;! Τι σκαρώνεις;!

Τότε μέσα από τη λευκή κάρτα πετάχτηκαν λευκοί κεραυνοί οι οποίοι περικύκλωσαν τη Sailor Jupiter στην αρένα και όταν την κάλυψαν για τα καλά, την εξαφάνισαν και την έβαλαν μέσα στην κενή κάρτα με τον Neo να έχει σοκαριστεί:  
-Τι έκανες;!

-Και τα χειρότερα δεν έχουν έρθει ακόμα! Με την αγαπημένη σου κάρτα στα χέρια μου, είσαι αδύναμος! Τώρα θα σε καταστρέψω μια για πάντα! Ήταν τα τελευταία του λόγια και χάθηκε από τα μάτια του γελώντας μοχθηρά.

-Όχι! Στάσου! Του φώναξε τότε ο Neo αλλά δεν πρόλαβε. Το μόνο που ήταν σε θέση να κάνει μείνει με την κάρτα του Δία στο χέρι του αλλά με την εικόνα της να απουσιάζει και στη θέση της να υπάρχει μόνο ένα μαύρο χρώμα στην κάρτα.

Μη έχοντας τίποτε άλλο να κάνουν, ο Neo με τη Mako γύρισαν στο σπίτι αλλά αυτό το γεγονός χτύπησε ανεπανόρθωτα την αυτοπεποίθησή του. Για τρεις μέρες είχε πέσει σε βαθειά κατάθλιψη και με το ζόρι μιλούσε. Το μόνο που έκανε ήταν να κοιτάει την κάρτα, δεν ξεκολλούσε τα μάτια του από πάνω της...Και η Mako στενοχωριόταν που τον έβλεπε έτσι. Κι έτσι του είπε:

-Neo...;

-Τι είναι αγάπη μου...; Της είπε τότε εκείνος με φωνή που με το ζόρι τον άκουγε κανείς.

-Είσαι καλά...;

Δεν πήρε απάντηση όμως. Και τότε εκείνη του ξανάπε:

-Σε παρακαλώ...Πες μου κάτι...Οτιδήποτε...ανησυχώ...

Τότε εκείνος σηκώθηκε πάνω, ακούμπησε την κάρτα στο γραφείο του κι έβγαλε από το χέρι του το δίσκο μονομαχίας, έπειτα είπε:

-Αυτό ήταν...Τελείωσα...

-Δεν καταλαβαίνω...Τι εννοείς...;

-Δεν μπορώ να μονομαχήσω ξανά...Η καρδιά των καρτών μου...Έσπασε...

-Δεν μπορεί να το πιστεύεις αυτό που λες...Δεν το εννοείς και το ξέρεις!  
-Το εννοώ...Κοίτα και μόνη σου...Της είπε και της έδειξε την κάρτα.

-Όχι δεν το εννοείς...Δεν το πιστεύω...Αλλά και να το εννοείς ακόμα, θα του αφήσεις την κάρτα σαν τρόπαιο; Πες μου...Τόσο πολύ κλονίστηκε η περηφάνια σου που την έχασες τελείως...; ΕΣΥ παραδίνεσαι τόσο εύκολα...; Αρνούμαι να το δεχτώ...

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε...Τότε εκείνη συνέχισε:

-Βλέπεις; Δε μου απαντάς...Αυτή η σιωπή τα λέει όλα...Συμφωνείς...ξέρεις ότι έχω δίκιο έτσι...; ξέρω ότι μπορείς να το κάνεις...Κι εσύ το ξέρεις...Έτσι...;

-Πώς μπορώ να το κάνω...; Είπε τότε εκείνος σφίγγοντας τη γροθιά του.

-Όπως το κάνεις πάντα αγάπη μου...Με την πίστη σου...

Ακούγοντάς το αυτό, ο Neo την πήρε στην αγκαλιά του δακρυσμένος, εκείνη ανταπέδωσε αμέσως και του είπε:  
-Μπορεί να έχασες την εικόνα στην κάρτα σου αλλά εμένα δεν πρόκειται να με χάσεις ποτέ...Θα είμαι μαζί σου ότι κι αν συμβεί...

Εκείνος δεν απάντησε ούτε τώρα και την αγκάλιασε πιο σφιχτά με τα μαλλιά της να πέφτουν πάνω του...

Αυτό το τρυφερό σκηνικό τόνωσε την ψυχολογία του Neo και επανέφερε την περηφάνια του στα κανονικά της επίπεδα. Μετά από μερικά λεπτά χτύπησε και η πόρτα με τα κορίτσια να έρχονται:

-Καλώς τες...Τι είναι κορίτσια;

-Βρήκαμε κάτι που πρέπει να δείτε οπωσδήποτε, του είπε τότε η Amy και του έδωσε ένα USB stick το οποίο αυτός το έβαλε αμέσως στον υπολογιστή για να φανεί το περιεχόμενό του. Αμέσως στην οθόνη εμφανίστηκε μια φωτογραφία μαζί με ένα άρθρο. Ξαφνικά το μάτι του έπεσε πάνω στην Sailor Jupiter που φαινόταν στην εικόνα και τον Shadow Neo να φαίνεται από πίσω.

-Είναι ο Σκοτεινός Neo! Είπε τότε η Mako έντρομη.

-Μα τι κάνει εκεί;! Είπε τότε ο Neo που ούτε αυτός πίστευε ότι έβλεπε μιας και η φωτογραφία ήταν τραβηγμένη 4 χρόνια πριν.

-Κάτι δεν πάει καλά εδώ. Αυτή η κάρτα δεν υπήρχε πριν από 4 χρόνια. Τουλάχιστον όχι πριν ο Neo πάρει τις νέες κάρτες του. Είπε και η Minako.

-Σταθείτε! Τώρα θυμήθηκα ότι ο κακός πριν φύγει είχε πει πως ο χρόνος του Neo θα τελειώσει! Νομίζω ότι τα πράγματα μπαίνουν σε μια σειρά! Είπε τότε η Rei.

-Εννοείς ότι η σκοτεινή του πλευρά ταξιδεύει στο χρόνο για να τον καταστρέψει πριν προλάβει να πάρει τη δύναμη που έχει τώρα; Τη ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Έτσι νομίζω! Η ιστορία ενδέχεται να ξαναγραφτεί αν δεν κάνουμε κάτι! Αν ο Neo σκοτωθεί στο παρελθόν, δε θα μπορέσει να υπάρξει εδώ που μιλάμε!

Ξαφνικά μέσα στην αναστάτωση, ένα κίτρινο φως ξεπήδησε και κάλυψε τον Neo από πάνω μέχρι κάτω.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Ρώτησε η Usagi γεμάτη αγωνία αλλά θα έπαιρνε την απάντηση αμέσως μετά καθώς ο Δικέφαλος Αετός εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους κι ο Neo άρχιζε να βαδίζει προς το μέρος του χωρίς να το επιδιώκει ο ίδιος.

-Neo! Πού πηγαίνεις;! Τον ρώτησε τότε η σύζυγός του μη καταλαβαίνοντας το τι συνέβαινε.

-Ο Δικέφαλος Αετός με καλεί! Της είπε τότε εκείνος και χάθηκε μαζί με το πλάσμα του δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα. Το ταξίδι μόλις ξεκινούσε:  
-Εντάξει παλιόφιλε...Δείξε μου το δρόμο! Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς έτρεχε πίσω από το πλάσμα του και μετά ο αετός άνοιξε μια χρονική δίοδο για να περάσει από μέσα και να πάρει και τον Neo μαζί του μεταφέροντάς τον 4 χρόνια πίσω, στο σημείο ακριβώς που ο Atem μαχόταν ακόμα τον Σκιώδη Neo:

-Φαραώ...Αυτό το μέρος θα γίνει ο τάφος σου! Επίθεση με κεραυνό! Διέταξε τότε ο κακός και η Sailor Jupiter εκτόξευσε τις αστραπές της αλλά ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος δεν το κουνούσε από τη θέση του. Ωστόσο η επίθεση ήταν πολύ ισχυρή με αποτέλεσμα ο Atem να παρασυρθεί πίσω και ο Σκοτεινός Μάγος να γονατίσει, παρόλα αυτά η καταστροφική επίθεση δεν είχε τελειώσει, επέστρεψε με σκοπό να αποτελειώσει τον Atem...

Δε θα το πετύχαινε όμως γιατί πάνω στην ώρα ο Neo μαζί με το θεϊκό του θηρίο εμφανίστηκαν και γράπωσαν τον Atem σώζοντάς τον την ύστατη ώρα στην κυριολεξία...

-Έχεις μεγάλο θράσος να με παίρνεις από πίσω! Του είπε τότε ο Σκοτεινός Neo μέσα στα νεύρα.

-Κάθαρμα!

-Δεν πειράζει όμως. Η δουλειά μου εδώ τελείωσε! Κι εσύ Neo είσαι ο επόμενος! Μέτρα τα λεπτά της ζωής σου από τώρα! Του είπε κι εξαφανίστηκε για μία ακόμα φορά.

Όταν έμειναν τελικά μόνοι τους, ο Neo ρώτησε:

-Είσαι καλά Φαραώ;

-Ναι...Σε ευχαριστώ...Του απάντησε εκείνος αλλά μερικές στιγμές αργότερα:

-Neo;! Εσύ είσαι;!

-Δε με περίμενες ε;

-Ομολογώ πως όχι. Πώς ήρθες εδώ;

-Ο Δικέφαλος Αετός με έφερε. Κυνηγάω αυτό το κάθαρμα που θέλησε να σε σκοτώσει...

-Τι μπορεί να ήθελε αυτός; Κατάλαβα ότι ήταν η σκοτεινή σου πλευρά, μα τη νίκησες έτσι δεν είναι;

-Ναι. Έτσι πίστευα κι εγώ αλλά φαίνεται ότι δεν ξεμπέρδεψα ακόμα μαζί του.

-Τι σκαρώνει αυτή τη φορά...;

-Δεν είμαι σίγουρος για το τι σκαρώνει ακριβώς αλλά είμαι βέβαιος ότι είμαι πάλι ο στόχος του.

-Αυτό είναι το μόνο σίγουρο. Δε θα ησυχάσει αν δε σε ξεφορτωθεί.

-Όμως τώρα το σχέδιό του είναι πιο ύπουλο από την άλλη φορά, ταξιδεύει στο χρόνο για να με καταστρέψει. Βλέποντας ότι στο παρόν δεν μπορεί να με νικήσει, αποφάσισε να πάει 8 χρόνια πίσω στο παρελθόν όταν δεν έχω ακόμα τις δυνάμεις μου και να τελειώσει εκεί τη δουλειά...Και είδες τι χρησιμοποιεί για να το κάνει...

-Είδα...Αν δεν κάνω κανένα λάθος, σου έκλεψε την αγαπημένη σου κάρτα σωστά;

-Το πρόσεξες βλέπω...Κι αν δεν ήταν η γυναίκα μου, δε θα ήμουνα σε θέση να μονομαχήσω ξανά...

-Μην το λες αυτό...θαυμάζω το πόσο έχεις δεθεί με τις κάρτες σου, ότι σου έμαθα βλέπω ότι τα εφαρμόζεις στο έπακρο αλλά μην εγκαταλείπεις γι αυτό και μόνο...Είμαι σίγουρος ότι θα πάρεις πίσω την κάρτα σου κι εγώ θα σε βοηθήσω σε αυτό όσο μπορώ.

-Το ήξερα ότι θα με βοηθούσες...Τώρα είναι δική μου σειρά να σου πω ευχαριστώ...

-Δεν κάνει τίποτα...Τώρα πού λες να βρίσκεται το σκοτεινό μισό σου;

-Πάω στοίχημα ότι πήγε κι άλλο πίσω στο χρόνο.

Όταν ο Neo το είπε αυτό, όλος ο κόσμος άρχισε να τυλίγεται στο σκοτάδι με τις σκιές να καλύπτουν τα πάντα με το μαύρο τους πέπλο, τότε ο Atem είπε:

-Πρέπει να βιαστούμε! Αν σε καταστρέψει στο παρελθόν δε θα υπάρξεις ποτέ στο μέλλον!

Έτι κι έγινε. Με τη βοήθεια του επιστήθιου φίλου του, μεταφέρθηκαν κι αυτοί άλλα 4 χρόνια πίσω χάρη στο Δικέφαλο Αετό κι αμέσως άρχισαν να ψάχνουν για τον Neo εκείνης της εποχής. Δυστυχώς όμως ο κακός είχε φτάσει πολύ πριν από αυτούς και ετοιμαζόταν για την τελική φάση του σχεδίου του.

Ο παρελθοντικός Neo βρισκόταν στην κεντρική πλατεία μαζί με πολύ κόσμο, αυτό βέβαια δεν ενδιέφερε τον κακό ο οποίος τον παρακολουθούσε από την κορυφή μιας πολυκατοικίας και ήταν έτοιμος να χτυπήσει:

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε...Είπε τότε και άρχισε την επίθεσή του.

Αμέσως διέταξε τη Sailor Jupiter να επιτεθεί κι αυτή με τους κεραυνούς της προκάλεσε τον όλεθρο σε όλη τη γύρω περιοχή με εκείνον τον Neo να ψάχνει μέρος για να καλυφθεί καθώς μπάζα έπεφταν δεξιά κι αριστερά με τη σωματική του ακεραιότητα να κινδυνεύει. Όταν είδε ότι δεν είχε επιλογές, στάθηκε στη θέση του για να τον αντιμετωπίσει ακόμα κι αν δεν είχε τις δυνάμεις του ακόμα...:

-Ποιος είσαι εσύ;!

-Με ξέρεις πολύ καλά...Όμως εδώ είσαι αδύναμος εναντίον μου...Ετοιμάσου τώρα να συναντήσεις το Δημιουργό σου...Του είπε τότε ο Σκοτεινός Neo και πηδώντας κάτω, άρχισε να κινείται προς το μέρος του με το δεξί χέρι απλωμένο για να τον τελειώσει μια για πάντα...

Ούτε όμως τώρα α κατάφερνε να πραγματοποιήσει το σκοπό του γιατί την ύστατη κυριολεκτικά στιγμή, ο Δικέφαλος Αετός ήρθε ξανά και πήρε μαζί του και το τρίτο πρόσωπο μεταφέροντας παράλληλα το χρόνο μερικά λεπτά πίσω πριν την επίθεση του Σκιώδους Neo.

Όταν ήταν όλοι ασφαλείς, ο Neo από το μέλλον ρώτησε αυτόν από το παρόν:  
-Εντάξει είσαι...;

-Ναι...Φτηνά τη γλίτωσα εκεί πέρα...Αλλά...εσύ ποιος είσαι...;

-Θα σου φανεί περίεργο αλλά πρέπει να ξέρεις...Είμαι ο μελλοντικός σου εαυτός Neo...

-Πώς;! Δεν μπορεί; ! Θα είμαι έτσι σε μερικά χρόνια;! Απίστευτο μου φαίνεται1

-Αλήθεια σου λέει. Του είπε και ο Atem. Μάλιστα σε λίγο καιρό εμείς οι δυο θα γνωριστούμε και θα γίνουμε φίλοι...

-Σωστά. Για να γίνουν όμως όλα αυτά θα πρέπει να σε προστατέψουμε από αυτόν τον μανιακό που προσπάθησε να σε εξοντώσει. Του είπε πάλι ο μελλοντικός Neo.

-Ποιος ήταν αυτός ο τύπος; Είδα ότι μου έμοιαζε αλλά τα μάτια του είχαν κάτι το τρομακτικό...

-Αυτό θα σου φανεί ακόμα πιο περίεργο...Έχεις μια σκοτεινή πλευρά ενσαρκωμένη σε αυτόν που είδες, δεν έχει ξυπνήσει ακόμα αλλά όταν συμβεί θα προκαλέσει μεγάλες καταστροφές...

-Και πώς θα τον σταματήσουμε;

-Το πρώτο πράγμα που πρέπει να κάνουμε είναι να προστατέψουμε εσένα. Αν εσύ πεθάνεις, ο Neo από το μέλλον δε θα υπάρξει ποτέ, γι αυτό ήρθαμε. Απάντησε ο Atem.

-Η επιμονή σας με εκνευρίζει! Ακούστηκε τότε μια φωνή από το πουθενά.

Όμως αυτή η φωνή ήταν πολύ γνώριμη...Δεν ήταν άλλος από τον Shadow Neo ο οποίος εμφανίστηκε μπροστά τους αποφασισμένος να δώσει ένα τέλος σε όλα αυτά, αλλά τώρα δε θα ήταν τόσο εύκολο γιατί η δική Νέμεσις βρισκόταν απέναντί του...:  
-Ως εδώ ήταν! Αυτή τη φορά θα σε τελειώσω οριστικά!

-Οριστικά ε; Δεν περίμενα κάτι λιγότερο από σένα...Κρίμα όμως που αυτή σου η επιμονή δε θα σε οδηγήσει πουθενά...Τώρα έχω κάτι δικό σου κι αν το θέλεις πίσω θα πρέπει να το κερδίσεις από μένα!  
-Καμία αντίρρηση! Ευχαριστιέσαι που με βλέπεις να υποφέρω όταν μου κλέβεις ότι αγαπώ αλλά τώρα είναι η δική μου σειρά να διασκεδάσω λίγο! Γι αυτό θα στο πω μία φορά μόνο! Δώσε μου πίσω την κάρτα μου γιατί θα σε κάνω να το μετανιώσεις!

-Στο είπε και πριν! Αν τη θέλεις τόσο πολύ, πρέπει να την κερδίσεις! Και ξέρεις με ποιο τρόπο μπορεί να γίνει αυτό!

-Ώστε θες μονομαχία ε;! Λοιπόν θα την έχεις! Είπε τότε ο Neo κι άνοιξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας του, το ίδιο κι ο αντίπαλός του.

-Περίμενε. Είσαι σίγουρος ότι θέλεις να το κάνεις μόνος σου; Τον ρώτησε ο Atem.

-Ναι Φαραώ...Είναι δική μου μάχη. Θα τον αντιμετωπίσω εγώ! Και θα τον βγάλω από τη ζωή μου μια για πάντα!

-Εντάξει! Είναι όλος δικός σου! Πίστεψε στις κάρτες σου κι εγώ θα είμαι μαζί σου! Τον πρότρεψε τότε ο φίλος του.

Έτσι η τελική μονομαχία των δύο Neo θα ξεκινούσε και θα ξεκαθαριζόταν ποιος θα έμενε στον κόσμο μας και ποιον θα κατάπιναν οι σκιές...

Χωρίς άλλες καθυστερήσεις, η μονομαχία ξεκίνησε. Η πρώτη κίνηση ήταν για τον κακό Neo:

-Αρχίζω εγώ! Παίζω τον Gil Garth σε θέση επίθεσης! (1800) Μετά θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και θα τελειώσω το γύρο μου!

-Τώρα αναλαμβάνω εγώ! Είπε τότε ο Neo αλλά οι πρώτες 5 κάρτες που τράβηξε δεν τον βοηθούσαν, γι αυτό αποφάσισε να παίξει επιφυλακτικά:

-Ρίχνω κι εγώ μια κάρτα ανάποδα και καλώ το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα σε θέση άμυνας! (1200)

Όταν τελείωσε την κίνησή του, ο Σκιώδης Neo προχώρησε στον αληθινό σκοπό της μονομαχίας:

-Ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε...!

-Τι εννοείς;!

-Θα σου δείξω τώρα! Είμαι σίγουρος ότι έχεις καταλάβει πως η μονομαχία μας είναι παιχνίδι σκιών...Αυτό το παιχνίδι θα κρίνει την ύπαρξή μας σε αυτόν τον κόσμο και να είσαι σίγουρος ότι θα σου ανταποδώσω τον πόνο που μου έδωσες όταν με έστειλες στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών...

-Τελείωνε! Δεν έχω την όρεξή σου! Ότι κι αν λες στο τέλος θα σε καταστρέψω!

-Ώστε νομίζεις ότι θα με νικήσεις ε;! Ενδιαφέρον...Για να δούμε πόσο θα αντέξεις σε αυτό το παιχνίδι σκιών. Μπορεί να έχεις παίξει σε πολλά τέτοια αλλά αυτό το συγκεκριμένο θα είναι κάτι που δεν έχεις ξαναζήσει...Είσαι έτοιμος;

-Εντάξει κατάλαβα! Κάνε τώρα την κίνησή σου γιατί εξαντλείς την υπομονή μου!

-Πριν από αυτό θα πρέπει να σου πω για τις συνέπειες της ήττας σε αυτή τη μονομαχία...

-Εμπρός λέγε!

Εκείνος τότε χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του κι αμέσως μια ροή ενέργειας ενώθηκε με τον Neo και το τέρας του, το ίδιο έγινε και με εκείνον φυσικά. Όταν ο Neo είδε τη ροή ενέργειας, τα έχασε:

-Πώς;! Δε θα μπορούσες...!  
-Όπως βλέπεις μπορώ! Θα μοιράζεσαι τον πόνο μαζί με τα τέρατά σου! Όταν το τέρας σου δέχεται επίθεση, το ίδιο θα ισχύει και για σένα, το σώμα σου θα χάνει μέρος της ζωτικής του δύναμης μέχρι να εξασθενήσεις τελείως!

-Είσαι τρελός!

-Ευχαριστώ...Και τώρα η κίνησή μου! Καλώ τον Drillago σε θέση επίθεσης! (1600) Drillago επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα και ρούφηξε την ενέργεια του Neo!

Η επίθεση του μηχανικού θηρίου διέλυσε το ερπετό του Neo κι έκοψε τη ροή ενέργειας που συνδεόταν μαζί του με αποτέλεσμα να τον κάνει να νιώσει πιο αδύναμος και να γονατίσει στο ένα πόδι

-Εντάξει! ¨Όπως θες! Όμως θα σου το ανταποδώσω! Του απάντησε τότε ο Neo καθώς σηκωνόταν και πάλι όρθιος.

-Θα το δούμε! Gil Garth! Επίθεση στους πόντους ζωής του!

Το σπαθί πλησίαζε τον Neo αλλά αυτός είχε έτοιμη την απάντησή του:  
-Μη βιάζεσαι! Άνοιξε Τείχος του Κεραυνού!

Έτσι η επίθεση του Gill Garth σταμάτησε πάνω στις αστραπές που σχημάτισαν ένα αμυντικό τείχος μπροστά από τον Neo και προστάτεψαν τους πόντους του.

-Όχι!  
-Ξέχασες με ποιον τα έβαλες ανόητε;! Σειρά μου! Καλώ το Δράκο της Θύελλας σε θέση επίθεσης! (2000) Τώρα δράκε μου επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε τον Gill Garth!

Ο δράκος πέτυχε το σκοπό του, ο Gill Garth δεν υπήρχε πια κι ο κακός Neo έχασε κι αυτός μέρος της δύναμής του μαζί με 200 πόντους ζωής για να κατέβει στους 3800. με αυτό ο Neo τελείωσε το γύρο του. Τότε ο κακός τού είπε:

-Διασκέδασες αρκετά! Αλλά τώρα είναι ώρα να τελειώσουμε! Με τη μαγική κάρτα Θυσία Ταφής! Τώρα μπορώ να διαλέξω από ένα τέρας στο νεκροταφείο μας και να τα βγάλω από το παιχνίδι θυσιάζοντάς τα για να καλέσω ένα πιο δυνατό θηρίο! Σπαθί του Αλιγάτορα και Gill Garth σας θυσιάζω για να καλέσω αυτό! Το φοβερό Helpoemer! (2000) Τέλος θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα.  
-Δεν μπορεί!

-Βλέπω ότι γνωρίζεις αυτό το τέρας...Υποθέτω ότι ξέρεις και την ειδική του ικανότητα έ;

-Ναι! Την ξέρω! Είπε τότε ο Neo καθώς έπρεπε να αποφασίσει τι θα έκανε τώρα...Στο μεταξύ ήταν η σειρά του και τράβηξε την κάρτα του:

«Ένα καινούριο τέρας...Ο Δράκος Εξολοθρευτής...Με αυτό θα μπορούσα να ξαναφτιάξω τη φάτσα του Helpoemer, αλλά πρέπει να προσέχω...Αν τον καταστρέψω τώρα, θα σταλεί στο δικό μου νεκροταφείο για να μην ξαναβγεί ποτέ από εκεί. Και το χειρότερο θα χάνω από μία κάρτα από το χέρι μου σε κάθε γύρο κι αν αυτό γίνει δε θα μπορέσω να τον νικήσω ποτέ...Όμως τι επιλογή έχω...Θα κρατήσω για την ώρα το δράκο μου και βλέπουμε...»

Έτσι προχώρησε στην κίνησή του:

-Καλώ τον Ψυχικό Δράκο σε θέση επίθεσης! (1500)

-Έπεσες κατευθείαν στην παγίδα μου! Καλώντας ένα τέρας σε θέση επίθεσης, ενεργοποίησες την κάρτα παγίδα Κρυμμένοι Στρατιώτες! Αυτό μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω ένα τέρας με 4 ή λιγότερα αστέρια! Συνάντησε το Χέλι Πλάσμα! (500) Και τώρα ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα! Τη δύναμη της Λαβής Πλάσμα!

Λέγοντας αυτά, το χέλι έφυγε και κόλλησε στο Δράκο της Θύελλας με τις αιχμηρές του άκρες να σκάβουν μέσα στο κεφάλι του δράκου με τον κακό Neo να εξηγεί:  
-Τώρα αρχίζει το μαρτύριό σου! Όταν το χέλι μου κολλάει σε ένα τέρας, μειώνει τη δύναμή του κατά 500 πόντους σε κάθε γύρο! Και σύμφωνα με το παιχνίδι των σκιών, όταν χάνει ενέργεια το τέρας σου, χάνεις κι εσύ...

Δυστυχώς δεν έλεγε ψέματα...Όταν το χέλι άρχισε να ηλεκτρίζει το δράκο του Neo,εκείνος ένιωσε επίσης αυτό το ηλεκτροσόκ με αποτέλεσμα να γονατίσει πιάνοντας το κεφάλι του και βγάζοντας δυνατές κραυγές από τον πόνο.

-Κρατήσου! Μην τον αφήνεις να σε ελέγξει! Του φώναξε τότε ο Atem που τα παρακολουθούσε όλα, όμως ο Neo δεν έδειχνε να πτοείται:  
-Δε θα με κρατήσεις κάτω! Το κατάλαβες;! ΔΕΝ ΠΡΟΚΕΙΤΑΙ ΝΑ ΧΑΣΩ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ! Του είπε τότε και πατώντας γερά κατάφερε να σηκωθεί όρθιος.

-Τι;! Είναι αδύνατον! Θα έπρεπε να με ικετεύεις για έλεος!

-Θα το ήθελες έτσι;! Μπορεί να μειώνεις τη φυσική μου δύναμη αλλά την αποφασιστικότητά μου δεν πρόκειται να τη ρίξεις ποτέ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΕ ΚΡΑΤΗΣΕΙΣ ΚΑΤΩ! Ενεργοποιώ την ειδική ικανότητα του Ψυχικού Δράκου! Τώρα το τέρας σου χάνει 500 πόντους επίθεσης κι εσύ την ενέργειά σου! Και τώρα δράκε της Θύελλας, κατάστρεψε τον Helpoemer!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Ο Helpoemer έγινε σκόνη και ο κακός Neo έπεσε στους 3300 πόντους. Παρόλα αυτά ο Σκοτεινός Neo δεν έδειχνε να στεναχωριέται:  
-Σε ευχαριστώ Neo...Με αυτήν την επίθεση προκάλεσες την καταστροφή σου! Του είπε και η κάρτα του μεταφέρθηκε στο νεκροταφείο του Neo.

-Το ήξερα! Τώρα την έχω άσχημα!

-Ακριβώς! Πες αντίο σε μια τυχαία κάρτα του χεριού σου! Του είπε τότε ο Shadow Neo και το χέρι που βγήκε από το δίσκο του, άρπαξε την κάρτα του Δράκου Εξολοθρευτή για να τη στείλει στο νεκροταφείο.

-Να πάρει! Έτσι δε θα νικήσω ποτέ!

-Δε θα νικούσες έτσι κι αλλιώς! Σύντομα ότι σου ανήκει θα γίνει δικό μου! Του είπε τότε ο κακός γελώντας μοχθηρά και προχώρησε στην κίνησή του. Η κάρτα που τράβηξε ήταν ο Πωλητής Φέρετρων, τώρα είχε πολλές παγίδες που περίμεναν στη γωνία...:

-Σειρά μου λοιπόν! Ρίχνω δύο κάρτες ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου...

Η κίνηση αυτή έβαλε σε σκέψεις τον Neo:

«Τι σκαρώνει...; Δε μου επιτέθηκε ακόμα...Κάτι ετοιμάζει...Τι όμως... Για να δούμε εγώ τι θα κάνω...» Είπε στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε. Το αποτέλεσμα ήταν θετικό:

«Για δες...Τράβηξα την Αιώνια Sailor Moon (4500) Όμως είναι μεγάλο ρίσκο να την καλέσω τώρα, ειδικά με τόσες παγίδες να με περιμένουν...Θα δοκιμάσω κάτι άλλο»

Μόλις τελείωσε τη σύσκεψη με τον εαυτό του, έκανε την κίνησή του:

-Καλώ το Δράκο Φοίνικα σε θέση άμυνας! (1000)

-Φοβάσαι να μου επιτεθείς...; Τον προκάλεσε τότε ο Shadow Neo. Τότε αυτός έπρεπε να αποφασίσει ξανά¨

«Αν επιτεθώ τώρα, ίσως πάθω σοβαρή ζημιά από τις παγίδες του, αλλά από την άλλη αν τις δω, θα μπορέσω να βρω μια στρατηγική για να τις καταστρέψω...Δεν έχω επιλογή, θα το ρισκάρω...»

Κι έτσι συνέχισε:

-Ενεργοποίησε την ειδική σου ικανότητα Ψυχικέ Δράκε!

Η επίθεση του Drillago έπεσε στους 1100 πόντους αλλά όλα ήταν μέρος του σχεδίου του Σκιώδους Neo:

-Αυτό ακριβώς ήθελα να κάνεις! Τώρα μπορώ να ενεργοποιήσω την Κάρτα της Τελευταίας Επιθυμίας! Τώρα μπορώ να τραβήξω 5 νέες κάρτες!

Μέσα στις κάρτες που τράβηξε ήταν και η κάρτα του Δία. Όταν το είδε, είπε στον εαυτό του:  
«Τράβηξα την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter (4000) Τώρα θα σφραγίσω τη μοίρα σου...»

Όμως η κίνηση του Neo δεν είχε τελειώσει ακόμα:

-Δράκε της Θύελλας επίθεση!

Κι έτσι καταστράφηκε και το τελευταίο τέρας του κακού Neo με τους πόντους ζωής του να πέφτουν κι άλλο στους 2900:

-Τώρα ανοίγω την κάρτα παγίδα Πωλητής Φέρετρων!

-Τι;!

-Τώρα για κάθε τέρας σου που θα πηγαίνει στο νεκροταφείο, θα χάνεις 300 πόντους ζωής! Και μην ξεχνάς τον Helpoemer! Τώρα θα χάσεις μια κάρτα από το χέρι σου!

Και δυστυχώς η κάρτα που του πήρε ήταν αυτή που μόλις είχε τραβήξει:  
-Όχι! Μου πήρε τη Sailor Moon! Τώρα χάνω 300 πόντους ζωής!

Ήταν η πρώτη φορά που ο Neo έχανε πόντους, έτσι έπεσε στους 3700

-Όλα τελείωσαν Neo! Βρήκα ένα τέλειο σύστημα για να μειώνω τους πόντους ζωής σου χωρίς να κάνω τίποτα! Και για φινάλε, το Χέλι Πλάσμα είναι ακόμα κολλημένο στο δράκο σου με αποτέλεσμα να χάνει κι άλλη δύναμη...Όπως κι εσύ...

Το χέλι αφαίρεσε άλλους 500 πόντους από το Δράκο της Θύελλας με αποτέλεσμα να νιώσει ξανά ο Neo το μαρτύριο αυτό και να αποδυναμωθεί κι άλλο. Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του Σκοτεινού Neo:

-Πρώτα ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα...μετά ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Πρόωρη Ταφή. Με κόστος 800 πόντους μπορώ να καλέσω ένα τέρας από το νεκροταφείο μου. Και διαλέγω τον Drillago! Έπειτα θα θυσιάσω τον Drillago για να φέρω αυτήν την κάρτα...!

Το νέο τέρας ήταν ανατριχιαστικό. Και δυστυχώς ο Neo το ήξερε και αυτό:

-Όχι! Όχι το Θρυλικό Δαίμονα! (1500)

-Αυτό το τέρας θα σφραγίσει τη μοίρα σου! Μπορεί να έχει μόνο 1500 πόντους επίθεσης αλά χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, κερδίζει 700 πόντους σε κάθε γύρο! Τώρα κάνε την κίνησή σου...Αν τολμάς...

-Εντάξει! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε την κάρτα του, όμως αυτή τη φορά δεν ήταν αυτό που ήθελε, το τέρας που τράβηξε ήταν ο Δράκος του Φωτός (1100)

-Απογοητεύτηκες...; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο κακός.

-Ναι. Απογοητεύτηκα γιατί δε σου άλλαξα τα φώτα πιο πριν...Τώρα καλώ το Δράκο του...

-Στάσου! Ανοίγω την κάρτα παγίδα Εφιαλτικός Τροχός!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της κάρτας, ο Ψυχικός Δράκος βρέθηκε αιχμάλωτος του τροχού αυτού και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, ο τροχός άρχισε να περιστρέφεται με αποτέλεσμα ο Neo να νιώθει δυνατούς πόνους στο στήθος του:

-Τι έκανες στο τέρας μου;!

-Τώρα ο δράκος σου είναι αιχμάλωτος του Εφιαλτικού Τροχού! Που σημαίνει ότι δεν μπορεί να μου επιτεθεί ούτε να σε υπερασπίσει όσο η παγίδα μου βρίσκεται στην αρένα! Και για να μην το ξεχάσω, χάνεις 500 πόντους ζωής κάθε φορά που αρχίζει ο γύρος μου.

-Τότε θα συνεχίσω από εκεί που ήμουν! Καλώ το Δράκο του Φωτός σε θέση άμυνας (1000) Μετά γυρίζω το Δράκο της Θύελλας σε θέση άμυνας και τελείωσα.

-Στράγγισέ τον Χέλι Πλάσμα! Διέταξε τότε ο κακός Neo και το τέρας του αδυνάτισε το δράκο του μαζί με τον Neo που έχασε κι άλλο ποσό της δύναμής του:

-Δε θα πετύχει ποτέ! Δεν εγκαταλείπω!

-Όπως νομίζεις! Τώρα είναι καιρός να νιώσεις την οργή του Θρυλικού Δαίμονα! Επίθεση στο Δράκο του Φωτός!

Ενισχυμένος με 700 πόντους ο δαίμονας έδειξε τα νύχια του στο δράκο του Neo και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έχασε 300 πόντους χάρη στον Πωλητή Φέρετρων, τέλος ο Σκιώδης Neo έβαλε μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελείωσε το γύρο του.

-Καιρός ήταν! Ώρα για την απάντησή μου! Η κάρτα που κρατάω θα σου χαλάσει τα σχέδιά σου! Παίζω την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος! Και θα φέρω πίσω το Δράκο Εξολοθρευτή! (2400)

-Τι είναι αυτό;!

-Μη δείχνεις τόσο έκπληκτος! Κράτα το όταν ο δράκος μου ενεργοποιήσει την ειδική του ικανότητα!

Και δεν ήταν άλλη από την καταστροφή των παγίδων. Όλες οι κάρτες παγίδες που είχε ο Σκιώδης Neo καταστράφηκαν και η στρατηγική του αναποδογύρισε δίνοντας στον Neo το πλεονέκτημα. Αλλά δεν είχε επιτεθεί ακόμα, όχι μέχρι εκείνη την ώρα:

-Θα γυρίσω το Δράκο Φοίνικα και το Δράκο της Θύελλας σε θέση επίθεσης! Και τώρα Δράκε Εξολοθρευτή επίθεση! Κομμάτιασε το Θρυλικό Δαίμονα!

Κι έτσι ακριβώς έγινε. Ο δαίμονας διαλύθηκε και ο κακός Neo έχασε ακόμα 200 πόντους για να πέσει στους 1900

-Θα μου το πληρώσεις αυτό Neo!  
-Εμπρός! Κάνε την κίνησή σου! Τώρα θα χρειαστείς άλλο σχέδιο! Και καλά να πάθεις! Αλλά τώρα που το σκέφτομαι δε θα σου χρειαστεί γιατί η μονομαχία είναι δική μου! Εμπρός παιδιά! Αποτελειώστε τον!

Κι έτσι οι δύο δράκοι που του είχαν μείνει, επιτέθηκαν στους πόντους ζωής του, αν οι επιθέσεις πετύχαιναν, θα κέρδιζε αλλά ο Shadow Neo είχε έναν κρυμμένο άσο στο μανίκι του:

-Πιστεύεις ότι είναι τόσο εύκολο; Άνοιξε Σκοτεινό Τείχος Ανέμου!

Η μαγική του κάρτα μπλόκαρε και τις δύο επιθέσεις εμποδίζοντας τα δύο τέρατα του Neo να αγγίξουν τους πόντους ζωής του αντιπάλου του:

-Την πάτησες Neo! Τώρα θα χάσεις άλλη μια κάρτα από το χέρι σου! Και δεν είναι μόνο αυτό! Το χέλι μου θα σε στραγγίσει για μία ακόμα φορά! Δε χρειάζομαι τέρατα για να σε κάνω να γονατίσεις! Του είπε καθώς ο Neo είχε γονατίσει ξανά από την εξασθένηση της δύναμής του. Τότε έκανε την κίνησή του:  
-Σειρά μου...Μόλις τράβηξα και θα καλέσω ένα εξαιρετικά δυνατό θηρίο, ένα τέρας 8 αστεριών που λέγεται Lava Golem. (3000)

-Για πιο σιγά ηλίθιε! Πρέπει να θυσιάσεις δύο τέρατα για να το καλέσεις!

-Πολύ σωστά...θα θυσιάσω δύο τέρατα. Για την ακρίβεια σκοπεύω να θυσιάσω δύο δικά σου τέρατα!

-Πλάκα μου κάνεις;!

-Γιατί είσαι έτσι; Είπα ότι θα έρθει στη δική σου πλευρά! Του είπε και το καυτό τέρας εμφανίστηκε στην πλευρά του Neo με τον ίδιο να βρίσκεται μέσα στο κλουβί του τέρατος.

-Βγάλε με από εδώ μέσα!

-Τι έπαθες; Νόμισα ότι θα χαιρόσουν που θα είχες ένα τέρας με 3000 πόντους επίθεσης.

-Εννοείς ότι αυτό το πράγμα είναι δικό μου;

-Κοίτα...Ο Lava Golem αρχίζει να λιώνει...

-Τι είπες;!  
-Σε κάθε γύρο ο Lava Golem λιώνει κι εσύ χάνεις 700 πόντους ζωής...Τώρα εγώ θα ρίξω μια κάρτα ανάποδα...

Ακριβώς αυτό συνέβη, μια σταγόνα λάβας έπεσε στο κεφάλι του Neo και έκαψε κι αυτόν μαζί με τους πόντους ζωής του.

-Ακόμα κι αν χάνω πόντους, μπορώ να σου επιτεθώ!

-Αυτό ακριβώς θέλω! Κάνε μου επίθεση! Να η ευκαιρία σου! Κάνε μου επίθεση και πάρε πίσω την κάρτα σου!

-Μη με προκαλείς! Του είπε τότε ο Neo σε έντονο ύφος και τράβηξε την κάρτα του, ήταν μια παγίδα που δεν το βοηθούσε αυτή τη στιγμή. Βρισκόταν σε δύσκολη θέση, μπορούσε να επιτεθεί αλλά με τι κόστους...; Τελικά αποφάσισε να χρησιμοποιήσει αυτό το τέρας:

-Εντάξει εξυπνάκια! Θα χρησιμοποιήσω το δώρο που μου έδωσες!  
-Επιτέλους συμφωνούμε σε κάτι.

-Θα μετανιώσεις που μου έδωσες αυτό το τέρας! Lava Golem επίθεση!

Και το τέρας ετοιμάστηκε για επίθεση, ότι ακριβώς χρειαζόταν ο κακός Neo:

-Θα σε σταματήσω με αυτό! Την παγίδα Απαλλαγή Τέρατος! Μου επιτρέπει να επιστρέψω ένα τέρας μου από την αρένα στο χέρι μου και μετά μπορώ να αντικαταστήσω αυτό το πλάσμα με ένα άλλο από το χέρι μου αρκεί να είναι 4 αστεριών και κάτω! Χέλι Πλάσμα γύρισε σε μένα! Κι αφού είναι τεσσάρων αστεριών μπορώ να το φέρω πίσω στην αρένα σε θέση άμυνας.

Το είπε και το έκανε. Φέρνοντας το χέλι του στην αρένα, σταμάτησε την επίθεση του Lava Golem και βγήκε ανέπαφος και μάλιστα ο Neo όχι μόνο απέτυχε να τον χτυπήσει αλλά έχασε ακόμα μια κάρτα από το χέρι του χάρη στον Helpoemer. Και στο τέλος του γύρου του, έχασε και 700 πόντους ζωής από τον Lava Golem πέφτοντας στους 2200. Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Shadow Neo:

-Τράβηξα την κάρτα που ήθελα για να σε καταστρέψω...Την Αντιγραφή Μηχανής! Με αυτή τη μαγική κάρτα θα έχω 3 χέλια αντί για ένα! Και ξέρεις τι σημαίνει αυτό έτσι;! Εμπρός Χέλια Πλάσματα! Ρουφήξτε πόντους από τα τέρατά του και δύναμη από το σώμα του!

Αυτό το χτύπημα ήταν πολύ χειρότερο από τα προηγούμενα...Ο Neo το ένιωθε για τα καλά καθώς τώρα δεχόταν 3 επιθέσεις σε μία με αποτέλεσμα να χάνει δυνάμεις με πιο γρήγορο ρυθμό...Και ο Atem παρακολουθούσε χωρίς να είναι σε θέση να τον βοηθήσει, όσο κι αν το ήθελε...

-Αυτό ήταν όλο...;! Δεν ήταν...Δεν ήταν τίποτα! Του είπε τότε με θάρρος αν και ήταν αισθητά πιο αδύναμος...

-Τότε ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και σε αφήνω να παίξεις...Αν μπορείς να σταθείς φυσικά...

-Σειρά μου τότε! Και θα βάλω την πίστη μου σε αυτό το τράβηγμα! Είπε τότε ο Neo και τράβηξε, το αποτέλεσμα τον ικανοποίησε δεόντως:

-Παίζω το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου! Με αυτό μπορώ να τραβήξω 3 κάρτες!

Αυτό είπε κι έβαλε το χέρι στην τράπουλα...:  
«Εδώ κρίνονται όλα...Τράπουλα πιστεύω σε σένα...»

Κι έτσι τράβηξε ακριβώς τις 3 κάρτες που χρειαζόταν για να γυρίσει το παιχνίδι:  
-Τελείωσες! Πρώτα θα βάλω μια κάρτα ανάποδα! Έπειτα θα παίξω το Σπαθί της Δύναμης αυξάνοντας την επίθεση του χελιού σου κατά 1500!  
-Τα έχασες τελείως! Αν θέλεις να χάσεις τότε θα σε βοηθήσω εγώ!

-Δε τελείωσα! Τώρα που ανέβασα την επίθεση του Χελιού Πλάσματος η μαγική σου κάρτα δεν ενεργεί πια! Έπειτα θα ενεργοποιήσω άλλη μια μαγική κάρτα! Τον Πυρήνα του Απείρου! Αυτό μου ανεβάζει κατά 1500 τους πόντους ζωής μου! Και τέλος θα θυσιάσω τον Lava Golem και το Δράκο της Θύελλας για να καλέσω ένα από τα αγαπημένα μου τέρατα! Υποδέξου το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής! (3000)

Με την κλήση αυτού του δυνατού δράκου, ο Neo μπορούσε να νικήσει, όμως σίγουρα ο αντίπαλός του κάτι ετοίμαζε πάλι με την ανάποδη κάρτα του...όπως και να έχει, αυτός διέταξε:

-Επίθεση δράκε μου! Με την Κόκκινη Αστραπή!

Έτσι κι έγινε. Οι κόκκινες αστραπές εξαφάνισαν από την αρένα το Χέλι Πλάσμα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια του κακού Neo:

-Μα πώς;! Το Χέλι Πλάσμα δεν μπορεί να καταστραφεί σε μάχη!

-Φαίνεται πως ξέχασα να αναφέρω την ειδική ικανότητα του δράκου μου. Όσο ο Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής είναι στην αρένα, κανένα τέρας σου δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει τις ειδικές του ικανότητες! Κι έτσι χάνεις το χέλι σου και 1000 πόντους ζωής!

Έτσι ο Shadow Neo κατέβηκε κάτω από τους 1000 πόντους, στους 900 και δεν είχε τίποτα στην πλευρά του, τον χώριζε μία επίθεση από την ήττα:

-Και τώρα Ψυχικέ Δράκε αποτελείωσέ τον!

-Καλύτερα να το ξανασκεφτείς! Άνοιξε κάρτα παγίδα Εφιαλτικός Καθρέφτης! Του είπε τότε ο κακός ανατρέποντας για άλλη μια φορά τα σχέδιά του με αυτήν την παγίδα.

-Δεν μπορεί!  
-Λυπάμαι που σε απογοητεύω αλλά θα σταματήσω την επίθεσή σου τώρα! Και ακόμα καλύτερα για μένα, αυτή η επίθεση θα σου κοστίσει 1000 πόντους ζωής! Φυσικά υπάρχει και για μένα ένα τίμημα, πρέπει να πετάξω μια κάρτα από το χέρι μου κι αυτή είναι η τέλεια κάρτα να αποχωριστώ...

Η κάρτα που έβγαλε ήταν η Sailor Jupiter...Τώρα το σκηνικό είχε στηθεί για την τελική αναμέτρηση...και τώρα είχε έρθει η στιγμή...:

-Ήρθε η ώρα επιτέλους να σε εξαφανίσω με την Sailor Jupiter!

-Τι;! Με την Sailor Jupiter;! Θα πρέπει να αστειεύεσαι!

-Όλα ήταν μέρος του παιχνιδιού! Για κάτι μεγάλο και πανίσχυρο! Ετοιμάσου να τα χάσεις όλα τώρα! Ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Σκοτεινή Πλευρά του Δία! Μπορώ να την ενεργοποιήσω μόνο όταν η Sailor Jupiter βρίσκεται στο νεκροταφείο! Τώρα μπορώ να καλέσω το όργανο της καταστροφής σου! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ! ΣΚΟΤΕΙΝΗ SAILOR JUPITER! (4000)

Και τότε συνέβη...Μέσα από κεραυνούς μαύρου χρώματος, και τη γη να σείεται από τη μεγάλη αυτή δύναμη, η Σκοτεινή Sailor Jupiter έκανε την εμφάνισή της...Ήταν εμφανώς διαφορετική σε σύγκριση με την αυθεντική...Ένα όμως ήταν σίγουρο...Ότι θα τελείωνε τη μονομαχία καθώς ο Neo είχε παγώσει στη θέση του βλέποντας αυτό το θέαμα. Το ίδιο και οι παρευρισκόμενοι...

-Δεν...Δεν μπορεί...Πώς σε έκανε έτσι...; Τι θα κάνω...;

-Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα! Η μονομαχία τελείωσε! Το Βασίλειο των Σκιών σε περιμένει! Ετοιμάσου να πεθάνεις Neo! Η επόμενη επίθεσή μου θα σε στείλει στις σκιές για πάντα! Η νίκη είναι δική μου!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Δείξε μου!  
-Εσύ το ζήτησες! Σκοτεινέ Δία επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το Δράκο της Κόκκινης Αστραπής!

Η επίθεση του Σκοτεινού Δία ήταν σαρωτική και εξαφάνισε το Δράκος της Κόκκινης Αστραπής αφαιρώντας 1000 πόντους από τον Neo ρίχνοντάς τον στους 1700 αλλά τα χειρότερα δεν είχαν έρθει ακόμη:  
-Και τώρα η ειδική της ικανότητα! Όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σου, καταστρέφει αυτόματα κι όλα τα υπόλοιπα μαζί με 800 πόντους ζωής για το καθένα! ΠΕΘΑΝΕ NEO!

Με την ενεργοποίηση της ικανότητας αυτής, χάθηκε και ο Ψυχικός Δράκος μαζί με 800 πόντους, αλλά αυτό ήταν το λιγότερο γιατί οι κεραυνοί δε χτύπησαν μόνο τα τέρατά του αλλά και τον ίδιο αποδυναμώνοντάς τον σχεδόν τελείως και ρίχνοντας τον αρκετά μέτρα πίσω...

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Παραδόσου!

-Όχι...Ποτέ...Ποτέ δε θα παραδοθώ σε σένα! Έλεγε τότε ο Neo καθώς προσπαθούσε με δυσκολία να σηκωθεί όρθιος.

-Τότε θα σε κάνω να ξαναπέσεις κάτω ανόητε!

-Κόφτο...Είναι...η σειρά μου...Παίζω...το Δράκο της Νύχτας...Σε άμυνα...(100) αυτό είναι όλο...

Με το ζόρι στεκόταν όρθιος αλλά δεν σκόπευε να εγκαταλείψει...Ο κακός Neo χρειαζόταν ένα χτύπημα για να τον συντρίψει:  
-Ήρθε το τέλος σου! Σκοτεινέ Δία επίθεση!

Κι έτσι καταστράφηκε και ο Δράκος της Νύχτας, έπειτα ακολούθησε και ο κάτοχός του με τους κεραυνούς να τον καλύπτουν από πάνω ως κάτω και να τον σφυροκοπούν χωρίς έλεος κάνοντάς τον να βγάζει δυνατές κραυγές που ακούγονταν σε ακτίνα πολλών χιλιομέτρων και με τον αντίπαλό του να το απολαμβάνει και να γελά μοχθηρά:

-ΠΕΘΑΝΕ ΑΝΟΗΤΕ! ΔΕ ΘΑ ΜΕΙΝΕΙ ΤΙΠΟΤΑ ΑΠΟ ΣΕΝΑ!

Το βασανιστήριο συνεχίστηκε για μερικά λεπτά ακόμα...Τίποτα δε φαινόταν ικανό να αλλάξει την κατάσταση...Η μονομαχία φαινόταν να είχε τελειώσει καθώς με το πέρας της επίθεσης ο Neo ήταν σκιά του εαυτού του, δεν μπορούσε ούτε να κουνηθεί από τη θέση του και οι δυνάμεις του τον είχαν εγκαταλείψει...Όμως πριν από αυτό είχε να κάνει κάτι τελευταίο:

-Τώρα...μπορώ...να φύγω ήσυχος...Είπε και τότε το νεκροταφείο του αντιπάλου του άρχισε να λάμπει με την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter να εγκαταλείπει την θέση της και νε μεταφέρεται στο χέρι του Neo χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου της Νύχτας...Έχοντάς την πια στο χέρι του, ο Neo δεν μπορούσε να σταθεί άλλο και σιγά-σιγά έπεσε στο έδαφος εξαντλημένος ενώ η κάρτα έφυγε από το χέρι του για να πέσει δίπλα του...

Στην όψη αυτού του θεάματος, ο Atem και ο παροντικός Neo έτρεξαν αμέσως κοντά του για να τον βοηθήσουν:

-Neo! NEO! Με ακούς;! Πες μου κάτι! Προσπαθούσε να του πει ο Atem αλλά άδικος κόπος...Ο άλλος εαυτός του έβαλε το χέρι του μπροστά στο πρόσωπό του αλλά τίποτα:

-Δεν αναπνέει!

-Τι;! Δεν μπορεί! Φώναξε τότε ο Atem γεμάτος τρόμο και δεν πήρε απάντηση όσο κι αν τον σκουντούσε...Ήταν ήδη αργά...Το πνεύμα του είχε εξοριστεί στο βασίλειο των Σκιών κι έπειτα ακολούθησε και το σώμα του το οποίο εξαφανίστηκα...

Τυφλωμένος από οργή για το χαμό του καλού του φίλου, ο Atem σηκώθηκε πάνω και στράφηκε προς το σκοτεινό του μισό που δεν είχε φύγει από τη θέση του και του είπε με θυμό:  
-Έχεις ιδέα τι έκανες μόλις τώρα;!

-Ξέρω πολύ καλά! Έκανα αυτό που έπρεπε να κάνω εδώ και καιρό! Ότι κι αν πεις δεν μπορείς να τον φέρεις πίσω!

-Και νομίζεις ότι θα σε αφήσω να απολαύσεις το θρίαμβό σου;! Δε θα γίνει έτσι! Νομίζεις ότι είσαι καλύτερος από τον Neo;! Δεν είσαι τίποτε άλλο από ένας δειλός!

-Και τι θα κάνεις εσύ Φαραώ;!

-Θα αποκαλύψω αυτό που είσαι στην πραγματικότητα! Ο πραγματικός υποκριτής είσαι εσύ! Πάντα ζήλευες τον Neo και τώρα σε αυτή τη μονομαχία φάνηκε καθαρά! Τον φοβάσαι και γι αυτό αποφάσισες να τον βγάλεις από τη μέση! Όμως μη σου περνάει η ιδέα ότι τελείωσε! Του έχουν μείνει 900 πόντοι ζωής γι αυτό θα πάρω εγώ τη θέση του και θα σε νικήσω για τον φέρω πίσω!

-Μην είσαι ανόητος Φαραώ...Όσο κι αν προσπαθήσεις δεν έχεις ελπίδα...Αν όμως θέλεις να συναντήσεις το φίλο σου, ποιος είμαι εγώ που θα σε εμποδίσω;

-Από τη στιγμή που νίκησες με δόλο και προδοσία, έχασες ήδη!

-Τι θα πει αυτό;!  
-Θα πει ότι ο Neo μπορούσε να σε νικήσει αλλά με τα κόλπα σου τον εξασθένησες και τώρα βρίσκεται στο βασίλειο των Σκιών εξαιτίας σου! Αν θες να χριστείς νικητής τα μονομαχίας, τότε αντιμετώπισέ με!

-Είσαι πιο ανόητος απ' ότι νόμιζα!

-Αυτό θα πει ότι δέχεσαι ή μήπως φοβάσαι ότι θα σε νικήσω;!

-Θα ήμουν τρελός αν δε δεχόμουν.

-Τότε θα σε αντιμετωπίσω και θα αποδείξω ότι είσαι αδύναμος;!

-Όταν σε νικήσω κι εσένα, θα συναντήσεις το φίλο σου στο βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Εντάξει! Στο όνομα του Neo και της Makoto, ας μονομαχήσουμε!

-Όπως θες Φαραώ. Ας νικήσει ο καλύτερος!

-Σύμφωνοι!

-Κι όταν νικήσω, οι σκιές θα σε καταπιούν!

Λέγοντας αυτά ο Atem έβγαλε το δίσκο μονομαχίας από το χέρι του Neo και τον φόρεσε στο δικό του, μετά πήρε την κάρτα του Δία και στήθηκε για την τελική αναμέτρηση. Ήταν η σειρά του και η κίνηση αυτή ίσως να τελείωνε το παιχνίδι, η μοίρα θα το έκρινε αυτό...:

«Δεν ξέρω ποια κάρτα έβαλε ανάποδα...Πρέπει να εμπιστευτώ το ένστικτό μου αυτή τη φορά...Ξέρω όμως ότι ο Neo θα έκανε το σωστό! Κάνε κουράγιο φίλε...Δε θα εγκαταλείψω αν δεν εγκαταλείψεις...!»

Μετά από αυτό έκανε επιτέλους την κίνησή του:

-Ώρα να τελειώνουμε! Αποκαλύπτω την ανάποδη κάρτα του Neo! Και είναι ότι χρειάζομαι! Η κάρτα της Τελευταίας Κρίσης! Τώρα που ο Δράκος της Νύχτας καταστράφηκε μπορώ να την ενεργοποιήσω! Και τώρα θα τραβήξω 5 κάρτες! Είπε τότε ο Atem και τράβηξε. Οι 5 αυτές κάρτες θα του έδιναν τη νίκη:

-Δυστυχώς για σένα εκτός από τις 5 κάρτες που τράβηξα, έχω και την αγαπημένη κάρτα του Neo στο χέρι μου! Κι αυτό γιατί χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Δράκου της Νύχτας, μπόρεσε να πάρει μια κάρτα από το νεκροταφείο σου! Και τώρα έχω ότι χρειάζομαι για να σε καταστρέψω!

-Δεν μπορείς να κάνεις τίποτα!

-Βάζεις στοίχημα! Δες αυτό και κλάψε! Παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Κι ενώνω τον Neo-Red Ranger (5000) με τη Sailor Jupiter (4000) για να καλέσω αυτό! ΕΜΦΑΝΙΣΟΥ NEO-RED SAILOR JUPITER! (?)

-Τι νομίζεις ότι κάνεις;!  
-Σε νικάω! Αυτό το τέρας θα σε εξαφανίσει! Και μη νομίσεις ότι μπορείς να χρησιμοποιήσεις κάποια ειδική ικανότατα! Και εκτός από αυτό, η επίθεσή της είναι διπλάσια από το Σκοτεινό Δία! Κι έτσι έχει 8000 πόντους!  
-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-Τελείωσε! Για τον Neo και τα αγαπημένα του πρόσωπα! NEO-RED SAILOR JUPITER! ΕΞΑΦΑΝΙΣΕ!

Το συνδυασμένο τέρας ήταν τρομερό και δεν άφησε τίποτα όρθιο, η επίθεση του εξαΰλωσε το Σκοτεινό Δία και η μονομαχία τελείωσε. Ο κακός Neo είχε νικηθεί και είχε εξοριστεί στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών όπου ανήκε...

Τώρα βρίσκονταν και οι δύο στις σκιές όπου εκεί θα έλυναν οριστικά τους λογαριασμούς τους με τον καλό Neo να λέει:

-Είσαι ευχαριστημένος ανόητε;! Τώρα είμαστε και οι δύο στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Αυτό δεν ήταν μέσα στο σχέδιό μου! Αλλά και πάλι μπορώ να φροντίσω ότι έχει απομείνει.

-Τι έχεις στο μυαλό σου αυτή τη φορά;!  
-Θα μάθεις αμέσως...Εδώ...Στις σκοτεινότερες σκιές θα δώσουμε την τελική αναμέτρησή μας!

-Εμπρός λοιπόν! Ας το κάνουμε!

-Περίμενε...Δεν έθεσα ακόμα τους όρους μου...

-Θες και όρους κάθαρμα;! Εντάξει σε ακούω!

-Αν σε νικήσω, θα εξοριστείς για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών και ότι σου ανήκει θα γίνει δικό μου!

-Αν όμως σε νικήσω εγώ, θα σε καταστρέψω και θα συνεχίσω τη ζωή μου! Δε α σε αφήσω να απλώσεις τα χέρια σου στη γυναίκα μου και τα παιδιά μου!

-Δέχομαι τους όρους σου...Τώρα ας μονομαχήσουμε...Είπε τότε ο κακός και πήρε θέση μάχης, το ίδιο και ο καλός Neo.

Πρώτος επιτέθηκε ο Shadow Neo με τον αντίπαλό του να αποφεύγει τις δύο πρώτες γροθιές και μετά να κάνει το ίδιο με τις υπόλοιπες εκτός από την τελευταία που τον πέτυχε στο στήθος και μετά ο κακός τον χτύπησε στην πλάτη με τον αγκώνα και τον γονάτισε για λίγο στο έδαφος και να αποφεύγει την καινούρια επίθεση του κακού Neo.

Εκνευρισμένος αυτός επιχείρησε να πετύχει τον Neo με το γόνατο αλλά αυτός πρόβαλε το δικό του και μπλόκαρε το χτύπημα:

-Τι συμβαίνει Neo; Νόμισα ότι θα ξεκινούσαμε αμέσως χωρίς ζέσταμα!  
-Μάλλον έκανα λάθος! Του απάντησε τότε εκείνος κι έκαναν πίσω και οι δύο.

Με περισσότερο πείσμα, όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο και πιάστηκαν στα χέρια ενώ την ίδια στιγμή ο ένας χτυπούσε στα γόνατα τον άλλο χωρίς κάποιος να επικρατεί μέχρι που ο Shadow Neo κουτούλησε τον καλό κάνοντάς τον πίσω κι αναγκάζοντάς τον να αφήσει τα χέρια του, επίσης του επιτέθηκε στη συνέχεια με συνεχείς γροθιές στο στομάχι χωρίς να μπορεί ο Neo να αντιδράσει αρχικά, αλλά στο τέλος του έπιασε ξανά ο Neo και τα δύο χέρια και μετά του κατάφερε δύο κλωτσιές με το γόνατο στο στομάχι για να τον τελειώσει με μια γυριστή κλωτσιά στο λαιμό για να τον πετάξει πίσω.

Όταν τελικά σηκώθηκε, τον πλησίασε και τότε οι δυνάμεις τους ξύπνησαν την ίδια στιγμή με ένα δυναμικό πεδίο να παράγεται γύρω τους. Ξαφνικά σε εντελώς ανύποπτο χρόνο όρμησαν ο ένας στον άλλο ανταλλάσσοντας διαδοχικά χτυπήματα μέχρι που ο ένας έριξε γροθιά στο πρόσωπο του άλλου την ίδια στιγμή.

Όμως ο κακός Neo θύμωσε για τα καλά και του επιτέθηκε χτυπώντας τον στο στομάχι και με τις δυο γροθιές του και στη συνέχεια χρησιμοποίησε το γόνατο για να τον πετύχει στο πλαϊνό του κεφαλιού και τον αγκώνα για να του καταφέρει μια ζημιά στον αυχένα. Τίποτα όμως δεν τους σταματούσε αυτούς τους δύο. Τώρα ο καλός Neo πέρασε στην επίθεση και ο κακός αμυνόταν μπλοκάροντας τα χτυπήματα, σε κάποια στιγμή ο Neo πήρε φόρα και κλώτσησε δυνατά τον αντίπαλό του στην κοιλιά, όμως η γροθιά που επιχείρησε μετά δεν βρήκε το στόχο της γιατί ο κακός εξαφανίστηκε κι ευρισκόμενος πίσω του, το χτύπησε από απόσταση αναπνοής με μια σφαίρα Κολασμένης Κόκκινης Αστραπής για να τον πετάξει πίσω.

Πιστεύοντας ότι τα κατάφερε, περίμενε, αλλά δεν είχε δει ότι ο Neo είχε εξαφανιστεί κι ετοίμαζε την αντεπίθεσή του.

Μερικά δευτερόλεπτα αργότερα, μια κόκκινη ριπή ήρθε από το πουθενά με σκοπό να χτυπήσει τον κακό Neo αλλά εκείνος εξαπέλυσε τη δική του με αποτέλεσμα οι δυο βολές να συγκρουστούν άγρια και να μη φαίνονται σημάδια επικράτησης από καμία:

-Δε θα νικήσεις Neo! Όχι αυτή τη φορά! Του είπε τότε ο κακός αυξάνοντας την ισχύ του ενώ η σφαίρα που σχηματίστηκε από τη σύγκρουση των δύο δυνάμεων, μεγάλωνε, τελικά από την υπερπροσπάθειά τους, η σφαίρα μεγάλωσε σε τέτοιο σημείο που εξερράγη και σαν επακόλουθο να σειστεί το Βασίλειο τον Σκιών για να τους κάνει πολύ πίσω και τους δύο.

Από αυτή τη σύγκρουση, πρώτος σηκώθηκε ο Shadow Neo και πλησίασε τον αντίπαλό του ο οποίος ήταν ακόμα κάτω, τότε τον έπιασε από το λαιμό και το πέταξε ξανά κάτω. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, έβγαλε 5 μικρές ριπές από τα χέρια του οι οποίες μεταμορφώθηκαν σε κρίκους, αυτοί οι κρίκοι στόχευσαν τον Neo στα χέρια, τα πόδια και το λαιμό για να τον δέσουν και να μην τον αφήσουν να κουνηθεί σε καμία περίπτωση. Κι αυτό ήταν μόνο η αρχή:

-Τι έγινε; Τώρα δεν είναι εύκολο να με νικήσεις όσο νόμιζες;!  
-Ποτέ δεν είπα ότι ήταν εύκολο...

-Δεν πρόκειται! Του είπε τότε ο κακός και τον χαστούκισε και στα δύο μάγουλα. Έπειτα συνέχισε λέγοντας:

-Για λέγε! Νιώθεις θυμωμένος;! Ταπεινωμένος όπως ήμουν εγώ;! Του είπε και τώρα τον κλώτσησε στο πλευρό για να συνεχίσει να τον σφυροκοπά ανελέητα λέγοντας:

-ΑΝΟΗΤΕ! ΔΕΝ ΞΕΡΕΙΣ ΣΤΑ ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑ ΤΙ ΕΙΝΑΙ Η ΤΑΠΕΙΝΩΣΗ! ΜΗ ΦΟΒΑΣΑΙ ΟΜΩΣ! ΘΑ ΣΟΥ ΜΑΘΩ ΠΩΣ ΕΙΝΑΙ ΤΩΡΑ ΑΜΕΣΩΣ! Είμαι ο καλύτερος πολεμιστής στο σύμπαν! Στο όνομά μου έτρεμαν οι πάντες και τα πάντα! Εκτός από σένα...! Από τα χέρια σου...τα κοινά σου χέρια, η τιμή και η περηφάνια μου, τα δύο στοιχεία στα οποία στεκόμουν, διαλύθηκαν κάτω από τα πόδια μου! Από τότε που με νίκησες τίποτα δεν είναι πια ίδιο! Ήταν τα δικά σου χέρια που μου έδωσαν την πρώτη μεγάλη ήττα μου. Για χρόνια ήσουν ένα αγκάθι στα πλευρά μου και με εμπόδιζες να κερδίσω ότι μου ανήκε! Την απόλυτη δύναμη σε συνδυασμό με ότι σου ανήκε! Όλα αυτά θα γίνονταν δικά μου αν εσύ δε έμπαινες στο δρόμο μου! Είναι ώρα να πάρω πίσω ότι μου ανήκει! Δε θα ζήσω τη ζωή μου σαν υποδεέστερός σου γιατί σε λίγο δε θα έχεις ζωή! Όμως τώρα ο χρόνος σου τελείωσε! Κάθε ανάσα που παίρνεις είναι μια επίθεση στην τιμή μου! Όμως όχι πια! Από τα χέρια μου θα κοπείς εκατοστό-εκατοστό όπως εσύ έκοψες την περηφάνια μου!

Όταν το ξέσπασμα τοu Shadow Neo ολοκληρώθηκε, ο άλλος Neo κατάφερε να σπάσει επιτέλους τα δεσμά του καθώς ο αντίπαλός του ήταν έτοιμος να τον αποτελειώσει, δεν πρόλαβε όμως γιατί ο Neo σηκώθηκε κι έτσι αγριεμένος που ήταν, χτύπησε τον κακό πρώτα με την αριστερή του γροθιά και μετά με ένα Shoryuken με το άλλο χέρι για να τον απογειώσει και μετά να του επιτεθεί με διαδοχικές γροθιές και να τον χτυπήσει τελικά με το γόνατο για να τον πετάξει πίσω.

Τώρα ήταν σειρά του Shadow Neo να χαθεί από τα μάτια του με τον αντίπαλό του να συγκεντρώνεται για να νιώσει τη δύναμή του. Ξαφνικά μια σφαίρα σκοτεινής αστραπής ήρθε από το πουθενά με τον Neo να μάχεται να την κρατήσει, όμως αυτό ήταν δόλωμα για την πραγματική κίνηση του κακού:  
-Πίσω σου είμαι ανόητε! Του είπε τότε και τον έπιασε σφιχτά από τους ώμους αλλά ο Neo κατάφερε να τον απωθήσει χρησιμοποιώντας τις δυνάμεις του, έπειτα και οι δύο εκτόξευσαν ταυτόχρονα την ίδια επίθεση αλλά ούτε τώρα επικράτησε κάποιος με τους μονομάχους στο τέλος να στέκονται όρθιοι και να κοιτούν με μίσος ο ένας τον άλλο, έτοιμοι για τον επόμενο γύρο

Χωρίς άλλες καθυστερήσεις άρχισε ο δεύτερος γύρος. Πρώτος αυτή τη φορά επιτέθηκε ο Neo χτυπώντας στο λαιμό τον αντίπαλό του με το χέρι για να του το ανταποδώσει αυτός αμέσως μετά, στη συνέχεια τα χτυπήματά τους όχι μόνο αλληλοεξοντώνονταν αλλά παράγονταν και κόκκινες αστραπές από τις συγκρούσεις τους:

-Ώστε έχεις ακόμα αρκετή δύναμη έτσι; Του είπε τότε ο Shadow Neo.

-Ναι!

-Εντυπωσιακό...! Δε φανταζόμουν ότι θα άντεχες τόσο!

-Σοβαρά;! Κι εγώ το ίδιο θα έλεγα. Φαίνεται ότι έμαθες καινούρια κόλπα!

Τότε ο κακός του επιτέθηκε απροειδοποίητα αλλά ο Neo εξαφανίστηκε και η κλωτσιά του δε βρήκε στόχο όπως κι αυτή του ίδιου του Neo, συγχυσμένος ο κακός εξαπέλυσε μια ακόμα επίθεση Κολασμένου Φλογισμένου Ρεύματος χωρίς αποτέλεσμα και μετά συνέχισαν να επιτίθενται ο ένας στον άλλο, όταν κουράστηκαν με αυτό ο κακός Neo άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με συνεχείς βολές αλά δεν κατάφερε να τον πετύχει γιατί ο Neo τις απέφευγε επιδέξια, όμως όλα αυτά ήταν ακόμα ένα κόλπο με τον κακό να εκμεταλλεύεται τη στιγμιαία αδράνεια και να τον κλωτσά στην πλάτη καθώς είχε βρεθεί πίσω του και μετά να περνά τα χέρια του γύρω από το λαιμό του, ακολούθως πήδηξε ψηλά με τον Neo μαζί του για να κατέβει σαν το καρφί προς τα κάτω πάλι καρφώνοντάς τον στο έδαφος. Δε σταμάτησε όμως σε αυτό, του επιτέθηκε ξανά με γροθιά στο κεφάλι πετώντας τον πίσω για να συνεχίσει με ριπή Σκοτεινής Σκιάς χωρίς να ευστοχήσει. Τότε ο Neo του είπε καθώς βρισκόταν πίσω του:  
-Ωραία τα καινούρια σου κόλπα αλλά κι εγώ κάτι έμαθα ξέρεις!

Κι έτσι άρχισε ο τρίτος γύρος της μάχης με τους δύο αντιπάλους να ορμάνε κατά βούληση και με τον Neo να τον κλωτσάει στο κεφάλι απογειώνοντάς τον για να συνεχίσει με δύο σφαίρες Κόκκινης Αστραπής. Όμως από το πουθενά πετάχτηκε μια δέσμη Σκοτεινής Σκιάς που δεν πέτυχε τον Neo και μετά οι μονομάχοι αντάλλαξαν αρκετά χτυπήματα πάλι, στη συνέχεια οι δύο Neo ξεκίνησαν τα χτυπήματα ο ένας στον άλλο με τον κακό να αρχίζει και τον καλό να τελειώνει τη σειρά που περιλάμβανε γροθιές σε κάθε μέρος του σώματος. Τότε ο κακός Neo ετοίμασε τη μεγαλύτερη μέχρι τότε επίθεση:

-ΚΟΛΑΣΜΕΝΗ ΕΚΡΗΞΗ ΝΕΤΡΟΝΙΩΝ!

Η επίθεση έπεσε πάνω στον Neo που έδωσε ότι είχε και δεν είχε για να την κρατήσει μακριά του μέχρι που τα κατάφερε και δεν έπαθε σοβαρή ζημιά, τότε ο κακός τύ είπε:

-Τώρα έγινες και ειδικός στις δραπετεύσεις;!

-Όχι, εσύ θα πρέπει να μάθεις να με αποτελειώνεις καλύτερα!

-Δε νομίζω! Είπε τότε αυτός κι ετοιμάστηκαν για καινούρια μάχη.

-Έχεις βελτιωθεί από τότε που σε νίκησα αλλά αυτό δεν αλλάζει την τελική έκβαση της μάχης μας!

-Σίγουρα! Από τότε που με νίκησες σκέφτηκα μόνο ένα πράγμα! Την εκδίκηση! Όλο αυτόν τον καιρό στο βασίλειο των Σκιών προσπαθούσα να πιέζω τον εαυτό μου φτάνοντας στα όριά μου με την ελπίδα ότι κάποια μέρα θα επέστρεφα κα θα σου έδινα ένα μάθημα! Όμως εσύ με κάποιον περίεργο τρόπο πάντα με ξεπερνούσες με αποτέλεσμα το κενό μεταξύ μας να μην κλείνει ποτέ! Φαντάσου το σοκ που ένιωσα όταν τελικά είδα την αλήθεια, το γεγονός ότι όσο κι αν προσπαθώ, δεν μπορώ να σε ξεπεράσω! Ένας πολεμιστής σαν κι εμένα να ζει στη σκιά ενός κατώτερου μαχητή! Όμως βαθιά μέσα μου ήξερα ότι κάποια μέρα θα σε ξανασυναντούσα και η διαφορά μας θα εξαφανιζόταν και τώρα ξέρεις είμαι απόλυτα ευχαριστημένος με το αποτέλεσμα! Ήμουν και είμαι ο τέλειος μαχητής! Ψυχρός και ανελέητος! Και απρόσβλητος από γελοία συναισθήματα όπως εσύ! Αλλά πάντα με κρατούσες μακριά! Όμως τώρα είμαι ελεύθερος! Ελεύθερος από κάθε τι που με κρατούσε πίσω και μόλις σε καταστρέψω, θα πάρω όλα όσα έχεις!

-Στα αλήθεια πιστεύεις όλα όσα λες...; Τον ρώτησε τότε ο Neo και πήρε θέση για τον τελευταίο γύρο της αναμέτρησης.

Αυτή τη φορά κανένας από τους δύο δεν αστειευόταν, γι αυτό πιάστηκαν πάλι στα χέρια κι άρχισαν να χτυπούν τα κεφάλια τους με αγριότητα, το έκαναν 4 φορές και μετά με την αφύπνιση των δυνάμεών του, χωρίστηκαν με τον κακό να επιχειρεί κλωτσιά και τον καλό να τη σταματάει και να προσπαθεί να ανταποδώσει με γροθιά ανεπιτυχώς καθώς ο Σκιώδης Neo έγειρε το σώμα του και ξέφυγε, καθώς προσγειωνόταν έβαλε κάτω τα χέρια του και δοκίμασε να τον ξανακλωτσήσει αλλά και πάλι δεν τα κατάφερε γιατί ο Neo ξέφυγε επίσης και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, δέχτηκε το ίδιο χτύπημα στο στομάχι, στη συνέχεις ο Neo πήρε φόρα και κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος του αλλά ο αντίπαλός του τον χτύπησε χαμηλά κάνοντάς τον να χάσει την ισορροπία του αλλά πρόλαβε κι έσωσε την παρτίδα στηριζόμενος κι αυτός στα δυο του χέρια και να αποφεύγει την κλωτσιά που δοκίμασε ο κακός και το καλύτερο, έτσι όπως ήταν στον αέρα να τον χτυπήσει στο κεφάλι και με τα δυο χέρια. Όμως δεν μπόρεσε να προβλέψει την ενστικτώδη αντίδραση του κακού Neo που του έπιασε και τα δυο πόδια και τον πέταξε βίαια κάτω, όμως σηκώθηκε γρήγορα ο Neo κι επιτέθηκε εκ νέου στον αντίπαλό του με εκείνον να αμύνεται μέχρι που πέρασε στην επίθεση εξαπολύοντας διαδοχικές βολές Κολασμένης Αστραπής χωρίς να μπορεί να τον πετύχει, έτσι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει μερικά βήματα πίσω και πηδώντας στον αέρα δοκίμασε ξανά πιστεύοντας πως τελικά τον εξόντωσε, ωστόσο ούτε τώρα τα κατάφερε.

Στον επόμενο γύρο η μονομαχία θα τελείωνε επιτέλους, παίρνοντας πρώτα μερικές ανάσες, ο κακός επιτέθηκε κλωτσώντας τον στο στομάχι αρχικά και μετά ρίχνοντας τη γροθιά του στο κεφάλι του αντιπάλου του αλλά η τρίτη προσπάθειά του δεν πέτυχε γιατί ο Neo του έπιασε το χέρι με το δικό του αριστερό, όταν το άφησε, όλα είχαν τελειώσει:  
 **-ΤΟ ΠΑΙΧΝΙΔΙ ΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΕ!** **SHIN** **...** **SHO** **-** **RYU** **-** **KEEEEEENNN** **!**

Αυτή η κίνηση ήταν η τελευταία από την πλευρά του, δε χρειάστηκε άλλη γιατί ο κακός Neo, νικημένος από τη γροθιά του δράκου, έπεσε αναίσθητος στο έδαφος και με το ζόρι κρατούσε τα μάτια του ανοιχτά...Τότε του είπε:

-Εντάξει...Νίκησες...Τώρα τελείωσέ το...Δεν μπορώ να ζω ταπεινωμένος...Κάνε αυτό που πρέπει να κάνεις...

Ο Neo δεν απάντησε σε αυτό αλλά προχώρησε στο να αποτελειώσει τον αντίπαλό του οριστικά πλέον με την Οργή των Θεών και με το έμβλημα του φωτός να ακτινοβολεί στην πλάτη του...

Έχοντας τελειώσει επιτέλους, ο Neo ήταν πια ελεύθερος να επιστρέψει στη γη ενώ ο κακός δεν υπήρχε πια...Η εποχή των σκιών είχε τελειώσει...

Και σαν αποτέλεσμα του τέλους της εποχής των σκιών, ο Neo επέστρεψε θριαμβευτικά στη Γη με τους άλλους δύο φίλους του να πανηγυρίζουν έξαλλα.

-Μπράβο! Τα κατάφερες! Του είπε ο Atem πανευτυχής.

-Ευχαριστώ...Απάντησε τότε ο Neo και κοίταξε τον άλλο εαυτό του.

-Εγώ σου χρωστάω ένα ευχαριστώ...Του είπε τότε εκείνος.

-Δεν ήταν τίποτα. Μην ξεχνάς ότι σε λίγο καιρό θα γίνεις εγώ...Του είπε χαμογελώντας...

-Όπως επίσης θα αρχίσει η φιλία μας σε λίγο καιρό. Του θύμισε και ο Atem.

-Λοιπόν, νομίζω ότι η δουλειά μου εδώ τελείωσε...Θα πρέπει να γυρίσω πίσω την δική μου χρονική περίοδο, θα τα πούμε σε 8 χρόνια φίλε...Του είπε τότε ο Neo κι ετοιμάστηκε να αναχωρήσει μαζί με τον επιστήθιο φίλο του. Πρώτα όμως οι 3 τους έδωσαν τα χέρια.

Έπειτα οι δύο φίλοι επέστρεψαν ο καθένας στο σπίτι του...

Την ίδια στιγμή, στη χρονική περίοδο του Neo, η αναμονή σκότωνε τα κορίτσια που περίμεναν αρκετή ώρα την επιστροφή του Neo. Συγκεκριμένα η Mako είπα καθώς πήγαινε πάνω κάτω:

-Τι στην ευχή γίνεται τόση ώρα;! Όσο δεν ξέρω τι γίνεται και περνάνε οι ώρες κοντεύω να τρελαθώ!

-Ηρέμησε Mako. Να δεις πως όλα θα είναι μια χαρά. Προσπάθησε να την καθησυχάσει η Usagi.

-Ναι Mako, έχει δίκιο η Usagi! Μπορεί να έρχεται τώρα! Της είπε και η Rei.

-Αυτό που χρειάζεται τώρα είναι να ηρεμήσουμε! Και να κάνουμε υπομονή. Συμπλήρωσε και η Amy.

-Πόση υπομονή πια;! Είπε τότε η Makoto με αγωνία.

-Ηρέμησε! Όλα θα πάνε καλά μην προδικάζεις καταστάσεις. Προσπάθησε να την ηρεμήσει και η Minako.

-Ναι Makoto. Κάτσε κάτω δεν καταφέρνεις τίποτα με το να στριφογυρνάς, να σου φέρω λίγο νερά; Τη ρώτησε η Kurai.

-Όχι Kurai σε ευχαριστώ...Είμαι εντάξει...Της απάντησε καθώς καθόταν.

Κι εκείνη τη στιγμή λοιπόν ένα δυνατό φως πέρασε μέσα από τα παράθυρα.

-Τι ήταν αυτό;! Είπε τότε η Usagi αναστατωμένη από την ένταση της λάμψης.

-Έχει γούστο...! Είπε τότε η Makoto και βγήκε έξω τρέχοντας με τις άλλες να την ακολουθούν.

Και ναι...Επιτέλους ο Neo είχε γυρίσει...Πήδηξε από την πύλη που είχε ανοίξει και η γυναίκα του ήταν το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε, όσο για εκείνη, το άγχος της έφυγε τελείως, τεράστια χαρά την κατέλαβε που ξέσπασε σε δάκρυα και με το που τον είδε, έπεσε αμέσως στην αγκαλιά του.

Εκείνος δεν της είπε τίποτα αρχικά παρά την έσφιξε στη δική του αγκαλιά, τελικά κατάφερε να μιλήσει και της είπε:

-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω...

Δεν πήρε απάντηση σε αυτό που είπε γιατί συνέχισε να τον σφίγγει με τα δάκρυα να συνεχίζουν να κυλούν...Μάλιστα έτσι όπως την κρατούσε στην αγκαλιά του, της έδειξε το τρόπαιό του με το άλλο χέρι. Και δεν ήταν άλλο από την κάρτα του την οποία κατάφερε επιτέλους να πάρει πίσω...

-Είδες...; Σου είχα πει ότι θα τα κατάφερνες...Του είπε τότε εκείνη μέσα στα αναφιλητά της.

-Μαζί τα καταφέραμε...Της είπε αυτός κι εκείνη τον αγκάλιασε για μια ακόμα φορά ενώ ο αέρας που φυσούσε έριχνε τα μαλλιά της πάνω του. Καθώς την κρατούσε της είπε:  
-Δεν ξέρεις πόσο μου έλειψες εκεί πέρα...Μονομαχούσα με τη σκέψη σου...

-Κι εσύ μου έλειψες...Του είπε εκείνη κι αυτά τα λόγια ήταν τα τελευταία καθώς ο Neo κόλλησε τα χείλη του πάνω της για ένα φιλί που δεν είχε προηγούμενο...

Μερικά λεπτά όμως αργότερα, ακούστηκε ένα χειροκρότημα από πίσω, ο Neo το άκουσε αλλά κοίταξε διακριτικά για να συνεχίσει μετά ακόμα πιο παθιασμένα με τη γυναίκα του να έχει κοκκινίσει.

Όταν τελικά τελείωσε, πήγε και είδε και τις άλλες του φίλες αγκαλιάζοντάς τις τη μία πίσω από την άλλη, όταν τελείωσε, ρώτησε την Kurai.

-Πώς είναι τα παιδιά;

-Μια χαρά είναι, κοιμούνται μέσα και τα δύο. Του απάντησε εκείνη.

-Πάμε να τα δω...Μου έλειψαν κι αυτά τόσο πολύ...

-Εμπρός τρέχα πριν πάω εγώ πρώτη. Του είπε τότε η γυναίκα του γελώντας

Μέχρι να προλάβει να το πει ο Neo είχε ήδη φτάσει και μιας και του έλειψαν κι αυτά το ίδιο, για την ακρίβεια πήρε την Erika στην αγκαλιά του κι έπαιξε μαζί της για λίγο, όταν έγινε κι αυτό, πήγε στον καναπέ κι έπεσε ξερός με τη σύζυγό του να στέκεται από πάνω του.

-Θα μου φέρεις κάτι να βάλω στο μέτωπό μου αγάπη μου; Τη ρώτησε τότε.

-Ναι, αμέσως, μην κουνηθείς. Του είπε εκείνη τότε κι έφυε αμέσως να του φέρει ένα βρεγμένο πανί.

-Ορίστε. Του είπε και του το έδωσε στο χέρι.

-Ευχαριστώ μάτια μου. Της είπε εκείνος και το έβαλε στο μέτωπό του, ευτυχώς έκανε τη δουλειά του κι ένιωσε καλύτερα, έπειτα είπε αστειευόμενος:  
-Εδώ ισχύει ότι με τέτοιο αντίπαλο που έμπλεξες, είναι να χτυπάς το κεφάλι σου στον τοίχο, όμως άξιζε τον πονοκέφαλο αφού δεν πρόκειται να μας ενοχλήσει ξανά.

-Καιρός ήταν. Αρκετά μαλλιά κουβάρια μας έκανε αυτή τη φορά.

Τότε ο Neo έβγαλε το πανί από το μέτωπό του και την ξαναπήρε αγκαλιά, εκείνη ακούμπησε πάνω του και είπε:

-Και ξέρεις ποιο πιστεύω ότι ήταν το χειρότερο σε όλη αυτή την υπόθεση;

-Ποιο;

-Έκανε ότι έκανε στη σχέση μας! Αν ήμασταν οι δυο μας μπορείς να πεις ότι το κακό θα ήταν κάπως ελάχιστα μικρότερο. Αλλά τώρα έχουμε και δύο παιδιά μάτια μου, τα πράγματα ήταν πολύ πιο δύσκολα. Φαντάζεσαι να τα είχε καταφέρει και να μας χωρίσει; Δε θέλω ούτε να το σκέφτομαι.

-Μη μου το θυμίζεις μωρό μου...Κι ευτυχώς να λέμε που τα παιδιά μας είναι μωρά ακόμα. Σκέψου να ήταν μεγάλα...Τι γνώμη θα είχαν σχηματίσει για εμάς; Όμως τώρα όλα είχαν τελειώσει...Είμαι εδώ πάλι κοντά σου όπως κάθε φορά...Της είπε κι εκείνη τον ξαναπήρε αγκαλιά, τότε αυτός της είπε χωρίς φυσικά να την αφήσει από τα χέρια του και χαϊδεύοντάς της τα μαλλιά:

-Ξέρεις μάτια μου...υπάρχει κάτι που θέλω να σου πω...

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Σ' αγαπώ...

Εκείνη δεν του απάντησε αλλά του χάρισε το πιο γλυκό της χαμόγελο, τότε αυτός ήρθε πάλι πιο κοντά και τη φίλησε για δεύτερη φορά με το πάθος του να ξεχειλίζει περισσότερο από ποτέ...Δεν την άφησε να φύγει από κοντά του και το φιλί κράτησε αρκετά δευτερόλεπτα με τους δυο τους να το απολαμβάνουν με όλη τους την καρδιά...

Κι εδώ ο Neo αναρωτιέται...Πώς γίνεται δυο μάτια να τον ταξιδεύουν εκεί που δεν πήγε ποτέ κανείς...; Πώς μια φωνή να τον ανασταίνει...; Πώς δυο χείλη να κεντάνε στίχους πάνω στο σώμα του...; Πώς μια μυρωδιά να έχει τη γεύση των ονείρων...; Πώς γίνεται να τη λατρεύει χωρίς καμία λογική...;

Αυτό το ερώτημα δεν ήταν δυνατόν να απαντηθεί...Ο Neo δεν ήξερε πώς να απαντήσει όλα τα παραπάνω...Όμως ένα μόνο πράγμα ήταν βέβαιο...Ότι όλη η πορεία 8 χρόνων όδευε προς την ολοκλήρωσή της. κάθε περιπέτεια, κάθε δυσκολία που μπήκε στο δρόμο τους, έδειχνε από την αρχή ότι ο δρόμος τους δεν ήταν στρωμένος με ροδοπέταλα αλλά τους ένωνε ακόμα περισσότερο...Ο δρόμος από το σκοτάδι προς το φως είχε φτάσει στο τέλος του...

 **Με κοιτάς χαμογελάς** **  
** **έχεις κάτι φωτεινό** **  
** **Μου μιλάς κι έτσι με πας** **  
** **ταξίδια με το νου** **  
** **σε κοιτώ κι είμαι αλλού** ****

 **Πόσο ωραία μάτια έχεις** **  
** **πόσο ωραία με κοιτάς** **  
** **πόσο μου αρέσει να μιλάς** **  
** **Πόσο ωραία χείλη έχεις** **  
** **πόσο ωραία μυρωδιά** **  
** **φίλα με για όλη τη βραδιά** ****

 **Σε κοιτώ χαμογελώ** **  
** **έχω κάτι να σου πω** **  
** **Σου μιλώ μ΄ ακουμπάς** **  
** **πες μου πόσο μ΄ αγαπάς**

 **Πόσο ωραία μάτια έχεις** **  
** **πόσο ωραία με κοιτάς** **  
** **πόσο μου αρέσει να μιλάς** **  
** **Πόσο ωραία χείλη έχεις** **  
** **πόσο ωραία μυρωδιά** **  
** **φίλα με για όλη τη βραδιά**


End file.
